The Untold Side of Darkest Powers
by WindStorm96
Summary: This is chapters from the Darkest Powers Trilogy in other Point of Views...Dereks, Toris, Simons, Laurens, Kits, Raes ect... If you want a perticular Chapter done PM me or leave a review saying which book, chapter, and PoV you would like :D
1. Chapter 32 TA Dereks PoV

**Hey everyone! I got board of exam prep shit so i started writing this. It starts at the middle of Chapter 32 of 'The Awakening' in Derek's Point of View. **

**Hope you like it ****J**

We continued down the back roads running somewhat parallel each other. I had told Chloe that by judging on how long we had been in the van that we should be relatively close to the next town with a bus stop.

The problem with being out here in the country was that most of the dogs weren't chained up. The ones that were jumped, growled, and barked as we passed but seeing as there were bound to be other people down these roads the owners didn't take notice. But it was the ones that were un-chained that we had to worry about. When they would catch my scent they would come charging at us full force but when they got a good view of me would spin and run like a bat outa hell the other way, tail between its legs. Our reaction had became instant. Automatic. When we heard the barking. Chloe would move behind me and I would stand our ground and wait for it.

"Do they always back down like that?" Chloe asked me as she watched a yellow lab ran back up its owners drive.

"Depends on the dog. These big country dogs? Yeah. It's the fancy city ones that give me trouble. Overbred, Dad says. Makes them skittish and mess's with their wiring. I had a Chihuahua attack me last year." I held my hand out in front of us to show her the faint scar where it had taken a good chomp. "Took a good chunk out."

She tried to hold in her laughter but to no avail. "A Chihuahua?"

I looked at her, her face showed that she was tired but her eyes were sparkling with laughter. "Hey, that thing was more vicious than a Pit-bull. I was at the park with Simon, kicking around the ball. All of a sudden this little rat dog comes tearing out of nowhere, jumps up, and clamps down on my hand. Wouldn't let go. I'm shaking it, and the owners yelling at me not to hurt little Tito. I finally got the dog off. I'm bleeding all over the place and the guy doesn't even apologizes."

"He didn't think it was strange? His dog attacking you like that?" Chloe looked puzzled over that.

"Nah. He said the soccer ball must had provoked it, and we needed to be more careful. When strange stuff happens people come up with their own explanations." I explained to her.

She told me about the ally, and that Tori had used a knock back spell, and the leader thought that she used a taser. "Yeah. We have to be careful, but they will normally explain it away themselves."

We moved aside as a pickup drove past, and Chloe waved at the driver who waved back. She was stiff until she saw that the truck was keeping the same pace and not slowing to talk to us.

"So do all animals react that way to you?" She asked after the truck was out of her eye sight. "I know you said rats steer clear."

I didn't even have to think of my response for this one. "Most do. They see a human, but smell something else. It confuses them. Canines are the worst, though." I thought and decided I would try for a laugh. " No, cats are the worst. I really don't like cats." It worked. As she giggled, which was the most amazing thing because it made her look even cuter, I moved us to the other side of the road and into the sun.

"I went to the zoo once. Fifth grade fieldtrip. Dad said I couldn't go because of the werewolf thing. I was pissed. Really pissed. Back then, I didn't freak animals out. Just made them nervous. So I decided that dad was being unfair and went anyways."

"How?"

"Forged his name and saved my allowance."

"So what happened?"

"Pretty much what dad figured. I made the predators nervous and totally freaked out the prey animals. My classmates thought it was cool, though. They got to see an elephant charge." I could still hear them laughing at cheering when that happened. There were a few of the girls that got really freaked out by it, but all and all they enjoyed.

"Seriously?" Chloe sounded either in awe or in shock. I was to tired to tell.

"Yeah. I felt bad. So I stayed back from the pens after that. They weren't what I wanted to see anyway."

"Which was it? Wait. The wolves, right?"

I only nodded.

"You wanted to see if they would recognize you as one of them." She stated as if she already knew it was true.

"Nah. Nothing silly like that." We kept walking as I thought. What was the point in lying about that? "Okay. Exactly like that. I had this…" I was looking for the right word.

"Fantasy?" Chloe volunteered.

I glowered at her. "This _idea _that they'd smell me and…" I just shrugged it off. "I don't know what . Just that they'd do something. That something cool would happen." Still wasn't telling the whole truth there but I couldn't let her know what I had really been thinking.

"Did it?" she was completely into my story. I wasn't sure if it was because she wanted to see how weird it got or if it was because she truly cared about what I had gone through.

"Sure, if you consider it cool to watch a wolf batter itself bloody against the fence."

"Oh."

"It was…" instead of seeing the road in front of me now I was looking at the wolf in the fencing, covered in blood, teeth barred, growling at me. " Bad. I got out of there as fast as I could, but he didn't stop. The next day a kid at school said that they put the wolf to sleep."

From the corner of my eye I saw Chloe turn to face me, but I didn't turn to her, just kept with my story. "I went home and grabbed the paper. The city section was missing. Dad had gotten to it first. He'd figured out what had happened but he wasn't going to say anything. He knew I'd been upset about something that night, and I guess he thought that was punishment enough. So I went to the store and bought a paper myself. It was true." She just nodded.

"'Sudden, unprovoked aggression toward humans': I had never forgotten that headline, and I never would. I was the reason that a wolf had gotten killed. "Wolves don't normally act like that. All those stories about the big, bad wolf are crap. Yeah, they're predators, and they're dangerous. But they don't want anything to ddo with humans if they can avoid it. The only time they do is if they're sick, starving, or defending their territory. I was a lone wolf invading a packs turf. He was the alpha. It was his duty to protect his pack. And he got killed for it."

"You didn't mean for that to happen." Chloe said trying to comfort me.

"That's no excuse. Dad taught me about wolves. I knew how they behaved. I'd seen it with the other boys, the other subjects…" Thinking of them made me feel sick. They were my brothers but that didn't mean anything to me. They had treated me as if I was nothing.

"Do you remember them? Simon wasn't sure you did."

"Yeah. I do." I rubbed the back of my neck, this was getting into dangerous territory. I looked at her. She looked like death. Purple bags under her eyes, black hair draining any color from her face. "You getting tired?"

"A little." She tried to stifle a yawn.

"It shouldn't be long now. So, uh…" I had been talking about me almost the whole time and I didn't know anything about her. I wanted to learn stuff. I wanted to know her. "That special school you go to. You take theater?" it was a start.

"I'm in the theater arts stream. We still take all the regular classes, like math, English, science…" And with this I got to learn a bit more about the small, very cute, Necromancer that had decided to tag along with me.


	2. Chapter 16 TR Simon PoV

**Since no one requested any Chapter or anything I decided that I would do a Simon PoV….can anyone guess which one it is before you read the rest of this AU? **

**Chapter 16, 'The Reckoning' in Simon PoV**

Bout fifty feet in to the forest I remembered that I hadn't asked Chloe if it was okay to be going through the forest. It could freak her out after the last time she was in the forest or she could raise another animal-or body- by accident.

I stopped dead in my tracks and turned to her so fast that she barley stopped. "What?" She asked.

"I should have checked with you. Is it okay?" I waved to the woods. "Being out here?"

She assured me that it was fine. But I still needed to make sure.

"Derek told me the woods made you nervous, that you were worried about raising dead animals. And you weren't even thinking about that until I brought it up, were you?" _'Shit'_ I swore under my breath. I shouldn't have brought it up, just let it slide.

"Its okay," she reassured me. "As long as I don't summon or fall asleep, I'll be fine." She slightly giggled at the end, thinking this was funny.

"And if you _do _fall asleep, I need some serious work on my conversational skills." That got another giggle out of her. She was so cute when she giggled.

We walked a little further then I decided to try talking again, before she did fall asleep. "speaking of conversation, how, umm…" I must have made a face because she tried to stifle another laugh. "Sorry, I'm a bit nervous."

"Did you have a lesson with Andrew today?" Thank god she had am idea of what to talk about! I sighed in relief.

"Thank you. Yes, I did. Boring, boring, boring. No sudden surge of power for me. I'm just a regular-" I paused…Wow! What she must be thinking. "Okay, that was incredibly insensitive. Did I mention I'm nervous? I should be happy to have normal powers. And I am."

"But still, it must be annoying, seeing Tori casting new spells right away when you've been training for years."

"Yeah. It wouldn't be as bad if it wasn't Tori." I grumbled. Tori wouldn't shut-up about how she could cast a spell without an incantation, without having to train for weeks. Just kinda pissed me off.

"So what spells _can _you do?" She asked, and normally I would have yelled at someone for saying something like that to me, but she sounded like she truly cared.

"Nothing useful. You need to master the basics first. I get that, but right now, all I care about are spells that will help us, and perfecting my fog spell isn't going to do that."

"That knock-back one is good." I could here the smile in her voice. But I only shrugged.

"Maybe Andrew can teach you the binding spell Tori casts." She didn't know anything about how magic worked at all.

"That's witch magic."

She looked at me, confusion clear on her cute little face. "That's different?"

I sighed, not load enough for her to hear though. I didn't want to explain the entire magic handbook, because that would take hours, but I decided to ask her if she wanted to hear it anyways. " Do you want the quick answer or a lesson on the spell-caster races?"

"Option two please." I was surprised that she was interested in anything to do with magic. I tightened my grip on her hand and smiled at her, which she returned.

"There are two major spell-casting races. Sorcerers are male and have sons, al of them sorcerers. Witches are female-same deal, but with daughters. Sorcerer magic uses hand gestures along with incantations, mostly in Greek, Latin, and Hebrew-I can just recite the spells. Knowing the languages would help, but memorizing spells is tough enough right now. Sorcerer magic is offensive-used to attack. Witches use the same languages for incantations, but they get to skip the hand gestures. Their magic is defensive." I explained to her.

"Used to stop an attack." She finished what I had forgotten.

"Or escape one, which would be useful these days."

"You can learn witch magic?" She asked, eyes sparkling when I looked at her. We were still walking.

"We can, with a whole lotta effort, because its not our natural kind. Right now, I need to stick to my own, though I'd like to learn a few spells someday. Just not from Tori." we laughed.

When we reached the service station, I went in and bought us some ice cream, then we went back out to a log and sat down.

"I would have been fine with a single scoop." Chloe said as she studied her double scoop.

"Too bad." I laughed.

"But-"

"I've been diabetic as long as I can remember, Chloe. I've never had a double scoop of ice cream so I don't miss them. If it bothered me, I'd never eat with Derek, would I? And since I'll be done first, I can give you a spell demonstration as snake-time entertainment." When I was finished I stood up and started goofing around and making her laugh.

When she was done I took her hand and started to walk back. It was getting dark. When could see the house I tugged on her hand, making her stop, and I tugged her in front of me. Her face flushed slightly and I could praticly hear her heart hammering.

"Was it okay?" I asked her.

She smiled at me. "Better than okay."

"So I won my pass for date two?" I joked.

"You did."

"Good."

I lowered my face towards hers slowly so she wouldn't jump back, but when our lips met she still jumped.

"S-sorry I-I-"

"Skittish as a cat," I murmemerd load enough for her to hear this time. I moved my hand to the back of her neck, and tilted her face up to mine. "If im moving to fast-"

"N-no"

"Good."

This time she didn't jump back, didn't flinch, didn't do anything. She just stood there. Finally she started to kiss me back, but she still seemed like she didn't really want to. I knew what was wrong. She had been acting differently since her and Derek met up with us at Andrews house.

I pulled away and just hovered there, my lips just above hers, testeing to see if I was wrong about my asumption. I wasn't it seemed, because she looked away from me.

"Wrong guy, huh?" I meant to make it loader than I had but it came out just above a whisper.

She looked at me confused. "Wh-what?"

I eased back. Made my eyes go blank and unreadable.

"Theres someone else." I stated. I already knew so I didn't need to ask.

"S-someone…? A boyfriend, you mean? From before? No. Never. I wouldn't-"

I cut her off. "Go out with me if there was. I know." I took another step back. 'I don't mean one from before Chloe. I mean one from now."

She still looked confused but I think she was finally figuring out what I had meant. "D-Derek? Y-you think-" It looked like she couldn't finish. After a few seconds of tryong to laugh she stated, "Derek and I arent-"

"No. not yet. I know"

"I-I don't-" She couldn't say it. No matter how much I wanted her to say _'Simon, I don't like Derek' _she couldn't. I knew it was to good to be true.

I shoved my hands into my pockets as we stood there in that awful silince that seemed to last forever.

"It isn't like that," She finally said.

'It wasn't. Not at first." I started, and stared out at the woods. "It started to change after the crawl space. You guys hanging out together, the…vibe changing. I told myself that I was just imagaining it. When you and Tori escaped from the lab, it seemed like I was right. But hen, after the truck stop, when you guys came back…" I trailed off, not wanting to finish. I looked over at her. "I'm right arnt I?"

I begged her with my eyes _Tell me im wrong, Chloe. Please. _She tried to say something but all she could manage was another, "Its not like that."

I turned around and said as I walked away, "Yeah, it is." But then I remembered what I was going to give her. I stopped without turning I reached into my pocket and fished out my drawing of her with the corupse. "This is for you." I murmered.

She took it and I just continued to walk away.

As I got further away could here her call after me, tears in her voice, but I just continued walking away. Away from the most important girl in my life.

**So…this time I will remember to let you guys know that if you have any requests PM me or review the info for me…you know, the book out of the trilogy, the chapter and the PoV. **

**Love yas RenesmeeRedbird 3**


	3. Chapter 27 TS Toris PoV

**This chapter is for my first requester Shiningspirit :D**

**Starts when Chloe runs into Tori in chapter 26 and then chapter 27 of 'The Summoning' in Toris PoV.**

I could not believe that I thought this was a good idea. I thought this as I walked up to an all to familiar door. The door may be the same but the inside was a completely different story. God!

I knocked on the door. No answer. I knocked again. Still no answer. That's it! I swung the door open.

There she sat. Cute blond with big blue eyes. Just what every guy could ever want. She was dumb as a brick too.

"I thought you went swimming." Yep. Dumb as a God-damn brick.

"I have cramps. That okay with you?" I made my words clipped and my voice sound off. I worked on it while I was in my room earlier. 'Anyway, I didn't come to borrow your eyeliner. Not like you have any. I just came to say you can have Simon. I've decided…" I gazed out the window by Liz's old bed that now lay there unused. "I'm not interested. He's not my type anyway. Too…young. Immature. Anyway. Take him. He's all yours." This was killing me! But I couldn't let her see it. I still felt the prick of tears behind my eyes, but forced them back. But it didn't help the twitch my lips made.

"Anyway"-I had to clear my throat because even I could hear the tears-"I've come to declare a truce."

"Truce?"

I gave my impatient wave as I stepped in and closed the door. "This silly feud of ours. You aren't worth my.." I trailed off. I felt my shoulders slump. This was a lot harder than I thought it would be to play 'nice enemy'. "No more fighting. You want Simon? Take him. You think you see ghosts? That's your problem. All I want is for you to tell Dr. Gill that I apologized for telling everyone you saw ghosts the first day. They were going to let me out Monday, but now they aren't. and its your fault." I didn't have to lie about that part. They had been going to let me out of this hellhole next week until this bitch told them I told everyone about her thinking she saw ghosts.

"I didn't-"

"im not done. You'll tell Dr. Gill that I apologized and maybe blew the whole thing out of proportion. I thought it was cool that you saw ghosts and you took it the wrong way, but that I've been nice ever since."

"About 'giving' me Simon…I'm not-" I cut her off again.

"That's part one of the deal. Part two? I'll show you something you want to see." this was going to be to easy to lure her there.

"Whats that?"

"In that filthy crawl space. I was going downstairs to see when you were finally going to get my jeans washed, and I heard you and Rae looking for something."

She wiped away her interested expression off her face, trying to hide it. " I don't know what-" I was about sick of her shit.

"Oh, stuff it. Let me guess. Let me guess. Brady told Rae there was something in there, didn't her?"

Confusion crossed her face ut she nodded anyways, not even knowing that the giveaway was there.

'It's a jewelry box full of old stuff. Brady showed me. He thought I might actually be interested in it. It's, like, antiques, he said. Gross." I made myself shiver. "when I wasn't all 'Oh, wow, that's so sweet and romantic. I just love rotting necklaces and filthy crawl spaces' he must have mentioned it to Rae. If you want, I can show you." This was the biggest load of shit I have ever heard or said. And she was completely buying it!

"Sure, I guess. Maybe tonight-"

"You think I'm going to risk getting into more trouble? I'll show you now, when I'll have time to shower after. And don't think you'll find it on your own, because you wont"

She hesitated.

"Fine. You don't want to help me? That's just peachy." I turned and headed for the door…one….two…three.

"Hold up. Im coming." Without turning around I grinned from ear to ear.

This was going to be good. Chloe climbed onto the latter and pushed the small door open. She pulled back after staring into the darkness, and looked at me.

"Rae had a flashlight. We need it."

I Sighed. It was over extricated, but still, she was starting to get _really _annoying. "Where is it?"

"I don't know. I though you'd-"

"Why would I know where they keep the flashlights? Do you think I sneak around at night? Read dirty books under the covers?" She turned bright read at that one. "Just go-"I stopped and curved my lips up in a mocking smile. "Oh that's right. You're afraid of the dark aren't you?" This was just to funny. She thought she could talk to ghosts but she still thought that the dark had things creeping around in it, just waiting to wakeup and talk to her about God knows what.

"Where did you hear-"

Before she could finish I tugged at her pants. 'get down, little girl. I'll lead the way…fend off all the nasty ghosts."

"No, I've got it. Just give me a sec so my eyes adjust." I just rolled mine.

She looked back down at me, and excited look on her pretty little face. God how I wanted to punch her. I didn't show it though. I didn't want her to know about my plan.

"Hello. Petrified with fear already? Move or get out of my way." She started forward. Good!

"Head left." I said as I crawled up after her. "Its about halfway to the wall."

When we had gone about 20 feet it thought I should say another direction. "Swing right. See that pillar?" She didn't say anything but I saw her move her head a little closer like she was squinting. "Its right behind there."

She crawled up to the pillar, of which I could see just fine, and started to feel around the base. Oh for Gods sake!

'_Behind, _not _Beside. _Cant you do anything right?" I moved closer to the pillar until I was right behind her. Perfect. "here, let me."

I reached for her arm, hand wrapping around her forearm tightly and I yanked her off balance. Easier than I thought it would be.

"Hey! That-"

"Hurts?" I dug my nails into her arm harder. When she started to try and pull away I kneed her in the stomach. She doubled over and I laughed. 'Do you know how much trouble you got me in, Chloe?" I spat her name, as if it was the worst swearword that could be uttered. "You come here, get Liz sent away, steal Simon, ruin my chance to get out. Well, you're about to get out yourself. A one way ticket to the loony bin. Let's see how scared of the dark you really are." I grabbed the brick that I saw on the other side of the pillar, and swung it at the back of her head.

She pitched forward, face first in the dirt. I could smell the faint blood that lingered in the air but it was probably just from when she hit her head of the floor. She probably had a bloody nose. That's all.

And that's what I told myself as I retreated back to the door.

As I made my way down the ladder it thought about the door. Would she be able to find it when she woke up? What if she did, and got out and told on me? Would the nurses believe her? Shit!

I hurried back up the ladder and locked it. Just to be sure.

As I made my way back through the seller, I had the faintest hint of something I my stomach. What the hell?

It just kept getting worse I worked my way up the stairs and through the first floor, up the second flight of stairs, and up to my room.

_I'll go and get her after dinner. That should give her enough time to realize whos in charge here, and what will happen if she crosses paths with me again. _

I told myself that again and again while I sat on my bed. I sat there for so long I lost count of how many hours had gone by. Had any gone by at all? Had I just been sitting there for a few minutes? I looked at the clock. 4:45. A little over an hour had passed since I locked Chloe up. Hmmm. Time for dinner!

**Here you go ****Shiningspirit, specially for you! :D**

**Got a request? Leave me all the info in a review or a PM. Book, Chapter, and PoV. **

**Love ya'll, RenesmeeRedbird 3 **


	4. Chapter 8 TA Rae PoV

**Okay…this one took some searching through the books but I finally found the right chapter…Chapter 8 of 'The Awakening' In Rae's PoV for PatronusCharmBabe :D**

We were having Spaghetti and meatballs for dinner tonight, my favorite, with pop which was kinda flat but that's probably just because it's a bumpy ride from the store to here.

I looked over at Chloe as I ate, she hadn't touched her food, only sipped at her Coke. I barely noticed because I was talking non-stop about my demonology lecture, my training session, and my long talk with Dr. Davidoff. It was weird the way he looked at me, like I was the most interesting thing ever, or that I reminded him of someone. It was probably that I reminded him of my mother, who he had promised to try and make contact with ASAP.

I hadn't stopped talking other than to shove another forkful of food into my mouth, and I was so interested in that when Chloe suddenly piped up and said," I saw Brady today"

My fork stopped halfway to my mouth. "Brady? Seriously? He's here. Oh my God- " I had the biggest crush on him! When he was still at Lyle House I would hang around with him just to be near him. It seemed like he liked me, too, but then he got shipped away. And I guess that place was here. OHMYGAWD! "-that is so cool." I knew I had the goofiest grin in the world on my face but I really couldn't care less right now…I got to see Brady again! "And do you know what the first words out of that boys mouth are gonna be? 'I told you so.' He kept saying there was nothing wrong with him, that something weird was going on-"

I was cut short by Chloe saying, "He's dead Rae. I contacted his ghost."

I blinked once. Very slowly. Then it was like I couldn't move my face anymore. I couldn't see anything but red. Why the hell would Chloe tell me this? Why on earth would she lie to me? I knew Brady was alright. He had to be. He was transferred…and after that I couldn't talk to him. What if she was right? What if Chloe really did contact his ghost? No! that was ridicules! We were safe with Dr, Davidoff! He promised that he was just trying to help us when he put us in LH and still the same here.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to blurt it out like-"

This time I cut her off. "why would you make up such a-" I searched through my brain for the right word to use, which was kinda hard to do since I could barely think. "_vicious _lie?"

A look of shock covered her face, and worry clouded her eyes. "Lie? No! I'd never-"

I cut her off again. "Why are you doing this, Chloe?"

"Because we're in danger. We've been genetically modified and it didn't work. The Edison Group killed Liz and Brady and-" How dare she say that! We were safe here and no one here would ever kill one of the kids they were helping with they're issues with there natural abilities.

"And its only a matter of time before they kill us all, _Mwah-ha-ha! _You really do watch to many movies, don't you? An f now those boys have brainwashed you with there conspiracy theory crap." Simon and Derek were going to pay when they got here for messing with my friends brain! I would disengage them with my fire then get Chloe to push them into the other side or wherever.

"Conspiracy theory?" She looked so confused that it pissed me off even more. Those assholes had made her into the blond stereo-type!

"All there talk about Lyle House and the evil people Simons dad worked for. Those guys have you so brainwashed, you need to make the Edison Group into the bad guys. So don't tell me stories about Liz and Brady being dead."

My voice was as cold as ice, but she matched it with hers. "You don't believe me? Fine. I'll summon Liz and you can ask her a question only she could answer." What? NO! I don't want to believe her!

"Don't bother." I hide my despair as best as I could.

She stood. 'No, really. I insist. It'll only take a sec."

She closed her eyes. My chair flew back and I was up grabbing hold of her forearm before I even knew I was out of my seat. She opened her eyes and my face was only inches from hers. I could feel the fire in my eyes, and it started to move to my hand.

"Don't play games, Chloe. I'm sure you can make me think Liz is here." She looked into my eyes as I started into hers. The look in hers were some kind of mix between sympathy and fear.

"Just let me-" she began, but never finished.

"No" I made my voice hard and I could feel the fire in my hands now. All I ad to o was project it.

So I gripped her arm tighter still and sent the fire to my finger tips. She gasp and yanked away. I let go as quickly as I could. Had I really just burnt my friend? I started to apologize, then stopped to think. She deserved it. Trying to turn me against the EG. They were the best thing to happen to me since I could remember.

So instead of finishing my apology, I walked over to the phone and called reception.

When the lady answered it told her we were done with our dinner and I wanted to go back to my room.

Dr. Davidoff came and got Chloe and took her back to her room while Toris mother came and got me. I now knew where Tori got all of her bitchyness from. She was the biggest cunt I had ever met!

She took me back to my room, opened the door for me, then practically pushed me in. I heard the door close and lock behind me within seconds of entering the room.

The room had a double bed, a joining bathroom, a dresser, desk, closet and a chair.

I ran over to the bed and cried my heart out! Cried over Brady. Cried over my fight with Chloe. Cried over everything that had happened in the past week.

That's how I fell asleep that night. Crying. But I could have sworn that just before I went into dreamland I felt a pair of arms around me and the faintest hint of pressure on my cheek. Then, this must have been after I entered my dream, I swear I heard Brady say 'Rae…you have to listen to her…you don't want to end up like me.

**Here we are! Second requested one and I have a few more on there way! I should have another one up by tomorrow after school probably but you never know it is the last week so I could be sitting in class doing nothing and I get to write another one! :D \**

**Thank you for requesting this ****PatronusCharmBabe it was fun to write! **

**Love ya'll Renesmeeredbird**

**Goodnite!**


	5. Chapter 6 TA Toris PoV

**This and the next chapter are thanks to SweetDreamzz3116. She has now requested one chapter and helped me with two other ones! Thank you soooooo much!**

**This is Chapter 6 from 'The Awakening' in Toris PoV. **

**Enjoy!**

I was sitting in my 'room', more like cell, in the dark all day. I had no idea why my mother had had me transferred here, I hadn't been that bad, had I? Chloe never told the nurses about our 'little incident' so there was no reason why I should be here!

As I lay there on my bed thinking, I hear the locks on my door start to open, then light shines through the room as the door is flung open without any warning. I could have been behind that thing and been knocked out! These dip-shits had no idea what they were doing. They never did. There was no proof of any help towards any of the Lyle House residents at all. The only person who went home while I was there was Peter, and he had just been faking getting better. They sent Amber, Brady, and the Liz -with Chloe's help- away. Never to be heard from again. Wow. How cliché. Sounded like a bad movie. Mental house, kids getting transferred, dieing. Yep. Defiantly a bad movie script. Only Amber, Liz, and Brady weren't killed. Just not aloud to talk to anyone.

The door closed and I heard it lock back up so I thought nothing of it. That is until I heard a very distinctive "Tori?" WTF! Wow. She really had some balls to show up here after all that she had put me through.

I got up and off my very comfortable bed. "Huh. I guess if stern lectures don't work, they can resort to torture. Tell them I surrender, as long as they take you away. Please." You could here the sarcasm laced in my voice. But I wasn't joking. I would do anything they wanted as long as they got this bitch out of my room/cell and away from me.

"I came to-" I didn't want to hear that she came to surrender. I didn't want to hear her. At all.

"Gloat?"

She stepped forward, closer to me than I would like. She could sick a god-damned ghost on my skinny fucking ass. "Sure. I came to gloat. Get a good laugh at you, locked in a cell, just like I am now." Huh?

"if you say 'we're in this together', im going to hurl." I made a joke but it didn't help my mind. Why the fuck was she locked up?

"Hey, we wouldn't be in this at all if it wasn't for you telling the nurses on us. Only you didn't count on getting locked away yourself. that's what we call dramatic irony." She thought I was the one who ratted her and the guys out? HAHAHA! Too fucking funny!

I started laughing. "You think I ratted you out? If I would have known you were running away I would have packed your bag."

"Not if I was leaving with Simon." That bitch! She couldn't let that go could she?

I slipped my legs over the side of the bed, and just started at her. "So in a fit of jealous rage, I spill your plans, getting you and the guy who rejected me sent away to a mental hospital? What movie is that from?" I knew it wasn't in any movie, seeing as I was almost as obsessed over them as she was, but I thought that I would play her out.

"The same one when the cheerleader knocks out the new girl with a brick and locks her away in a crawl space." She stood her ground. She couldn't let that go either? Well then.

"I am not a cheerleader." I spat at her. I hated that word. It made my skin crawl. "I was going to let you out after dinner, but Prince Not-So-Charming got to you first." I slid from the bed so I stood in front of her now. "I liked Simon. But no guy is worth humiliating myself over. You want someone to blame? Check the mirror. You're the one who stirred things up. You and your ghosts." This was going to be good. I mentally gave an evil grin. The shit was gonna hit the fan. "You got Liz sent away, got Derek in trouble, got me in trouble."

"_You _got you in trouble. I didn't do anything." She stood there, looking al high-and-mighty. She was such a bitch.

"of course you didn't." I stepped closer to her. "I've got a sister just like you, Chloe. _Shes _the cheerleader, the cute little blond, bats her eyelashes aand everyone come runnin. Just like you at Lyle House, with Simon tripping over himself to help you. Even Derek rushed to your rescue-" I was getting pissed, and her eyes were widening. She cut me off before I could finish my rant.

"I didn't-" I cut her off right back.

"Do anything. That's the point. You can t do anything. Your just a silly, useless Barbie, just like my sister. I'm smarter, tougher, more popular. But does that matter? No." I was now standing right over her, a whole head taller. I glowered at her, right into her eyes. "All anyone cares about is the helpless little blond. But being helpless only works when someone's there to save you." I lifted my hands, not really sure what I was going to do, but I had to scare her. Sparks flew from my finger tips. She fell backwards, and I let that evil grin that I had been holding in out. Pretty sure it actually scared the shit out of her.

"Why don't you call Derek to save you know, Chloe? Or your little ghost friends?" I advanced on her. When I looked at my hands to admire the sparks, I noticed that they had pulled together and started to form a blue ball. I whipped my hands down. She leapt out of the way. The ball hit the wall behind her and exploded in a flurry of blue flames. I looked at her, and her cheek was singed.

Sge got to her feet, backing up towards the door. I raised my hands again, and swung them down with so mush force it nearly knocked me off balance.

Chloe fell back again, but this time I didn't throw something at her. There was a force that came from my hands. I looked at Chloe, with a surprised look on my face.

"Y-You're a witch." She stuttered out.

Well that would explain how I could do some off the stuff I could do. "Am I? Nice for someone to tell me. My mother insisted it was all in my head. She shipped me off to Lyle House, had me diagnosed as bipolar, and gave me a cartload of meds. And I gulped them because I didn't want to disappoints her." Well what a load of shit. My mother had me shipped off so she wouldn't have to deal with my shit. You know what? I think _she _was the bipolar one!

I slammed my hands down, pissed at my mother, and lightning bolts flew from them. Heading strait for Chloe!

_NO!_ was my silent scream.

She tried to get out of the way, but she was to slow and the bolts were heading strait for her. Then out of nowhere, the dresser was pushed in front of her. As the bolts made connection with the wood of the dresser, it exploded in a flurry of splinters, glass shards. When everything had settled down, I looked over to where Chloe lay with her head in her arms, keeping her face form being battered by the debris.

By the time she had looked up, I was huddled in the corner, crying into my knees repeating over, and over "I didn't mean it, I didn't mean it. I get so mad, so _mad._ and it just happens."

She took a slow step towards me. "Tori, I-" But she was cut off by the door slamming against the wall on the other side of the room. My mother barreled in. Great. Just GREAT!

She looked around and saw what I had caused. This was going to be fun. "Victoria Enright!" I cringed at the name. "What have you done?"

"I-it wasn't her." Chloe piped up. Great. I had the dumb twit standing up for me. How nice. "It was me we argued and I-I-" She stopped short taking in the destruction again.

"I know very well who's responsible for this, Miss Chloe." Mom snarled at her. HAHAHA! Bitch deserved it! "Tough I doubt that you didn't play a role. You're quite the little instigator, arent you?"

"Diane, that enough." Dr. Davidoff snapped from the doorway. "help your daughter clean up her mess. Chloe, come with me." And with that Chloe ran out the door, Davidoff following after her, just as eager to get away.

"Tori. You had better clean this the fuck up before I came back to get you fro dinner in a few hours!" She started to turn away.

"Davidoff told you to help me!" I snapped back.

In one swift movement, she was in my face and her hand had connected. I fell to the ground, in agony. She had a hard fucking slap.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that! There is no one here who can save you now you little bitch!" And then she walked out the door, closing it with a slam behind her.

I just lay there for a couple of minutes, crumbled in on myself. God how I hated that women…I needed to get away from here!

**Soooooooo…..what you guys think? **

**Thank you again SweetDreamzz3116 for the ideas! I will probably update the next one tonight to…but I wont be able to do any more over the next few days…have a exam on Wednesday morning…but I am off till the following Monday! **

**Love ya all renesmeeRedbird 3 **


	6. Chapter 48 TR KPoV

**Okay! Heres the next chapter suggested by SweetDreamzz3116 :D **

**Its actually not a particular chapter really…its when Kit comes and saves the day in 'The Reckoning'….So heres chapter ? In Kits PoV**

I raced to the safe house after that call from Simon. I had lost connection with him before he could tell me why he was there, but I did catch that he was with Andrew so I knew that him and Derek were in safe hands.

I knew where to find the safe house. I was one of the members it was left too. Kind of. I rounded the corner and there it was. Huge Victorian, with billowing fog covering the high peak.

I jumped out of the car when I parked, not even taking the keys with me. As I got closer to the door I started to smell something. Like rotting food, just worse. I walked up the stairs, and the door was hanging open. I knew something was wrong.

I slowly walked along the wall to the front door, and peeked in. The smell was almost to much to bare now. I walked through the front door, and started to wander towards the kitchen.

Right there on the floor, was the biggest pile of blood I had seen in a long time. It looked like it had been running but had stopped. Shit!

I followed the blood. I was not nearly ready enough to face what lay in front of me.

Andrew lay there, face white as a ghost, throat slip open. His eyes bore into the wall across from me. I looked over to see what he had been looking at his last minutes.

There on the floor lay a young women, not long out of college, her neck twisted in an unearthly angle. Whoever killed Andrew had killed this girl, too. I ran to find the boys.

I ran through the bottom level, but no one was there. Then I remembered that the bedrooms were on the second floor. I shot up the stairs. Nothing in any of the rooms. What about the attic? I walked towards the attic, and started up the stairs. When the door came into view I nearly fainted. It was buckled in on itself, claw marks clear in the wood. I was thinking only one thing. _Derek. _

I ran back down the stairs, and out the door. When I got in the car, I said a short prayer for Andrew and the women, started it up, and drove back to buffalo. The Edison Group had my sons!

When I got to buffalo a few hours later, I had to think about where to go. I had no idea where the EG HQ was anymore. I doubted that they would move, but I still had no idea where the old place was. God Damnit!

I drove around the city until I saw a familiar sign. As I drove a but further up, I saw a big gray building come into view. Holy shit! I found it! AHHHHHHHH!

I drove right up to the building. I was all wound up that I completely forgot that they probably had guards all over the place. I looked around but there were no guards to be seen. Hmmmm. I had no idea if that was a good sign or not.

As I got out of my car, I heard a faint rumbling sound. I didn't see any construction on the way here…was there some behind the building? I shook off the thought and continued walking.

When I reached the door I heard a scream from the other side. Then the whole building shook. The roof began to lose its shingles.

If the boys were in there I had to hurry the hell up and get them out!

I ran through the door. There lay a guard, well what I could see since he was covered in tiles form the sealing. I just walked over him.

The building shook more and more as I mad my way through the building. It hadn't changed much since I was here almost 12 years ago. They added onto the main foyer, and extended the experiment facility…that place still gave me the creeps.

I was on the far end of the building. The farthest away from where the werewolf cubs were kept. That brought back a lot of memories very fast, and as I tried to process them a piece of plaster fell of the sealing and the wall cracked. I needed to find the boys fast before the whole building collapsed in on us.

I just kept walking until I heard a faint growl coming from a few hallways back. It sounded like a wolf or even Derek's when he was pissed…then it clicked and I ran down the hall.

When I got closer to the noise the whole sealing collapsed in front of me. I couldn't budge any of it, and if I called for Derek than he could be hurt or worse trying to get to me.

I knew what hallway that was and I knew another rout into the joining one on the other end, but it would take about 10 minutes even running to get to the other side.

If that was the time I needed to get my boys out safe and sound then I would take it.

It took me longer to find the hallway I was looking for because they had rearranged the back of the building a lot. The building was shacking worse now than ever and as I followed the hall, behind me started to buckle towards the middle.

I was over by the werewolf's classroom when I heard a very familiar, and very unwelcome voice.

"-Let me take that before you kill someone else." she took the gun and held it to Lauren,one of my old friends from the lab…well her and her sister. I looked down the hall around the corner and saw Derek struggling to keep hold of a small black-haired girl, but when she twisted to look at Lauren, I could see her face clearly and I knew that she was Jennifer's daughter.

"Tome to rid ourselves-" I knew that was when I had to step in. I rounded the corner as she continued."-of a very inconvenient-"

"A gun, Diane? Guess your charm isn't the only power you overestimate." I said as I came into view of everyone. Derek turned to look at me full on, I cold see the relief in his eyes from here. I saw Simon start to run towards me but stopped when he reached where Derek and Chloe stood.

Then there was one last person that came from behind Derek. It was Victoria. Even now I could see our resemblance. She had the same face and the same hair. She was a beautiful young women now.

When Simon yelled my name I simply waved, as though I had walked into a conversation instead of a big supernatural fight.

"Hello Kit." Diane said to me, still holding the gun, but now it pointed to me.

I tsk-tsked "is that really the impression you want to make Diane? Prove to everyone here that a witch needs a gun to fight a sorcerer?"

She lowered her gun, then raised her hand, fingers sparking with power.

"There. Now come on over here and show me how much you missed me." I smirked.

She tried the lightning bolt, for what? The four-hundredth time since we had met? I simply moved my hand and it blew up in midair.

Laruen was now out of the spell but had the guards on her, guns ready for any movement. I saw Simon start to move from the corner of my eye, but I motioned for him to stop and stay there. He didn't, but Derek caught his shoulder easily. Chloe moved to whisper something to him, and he nodded.

Derek pushed Simon away and forced Chloe to head for the door. Tori must have locked the guard in a binding spell, too. She yelled for Lauren to follow Chloe, buut she grabbed the gun and hit him over the head. Derek plowed right into Davidoff.

Tori started sending spells off, and the walls started to crack again. Plaster rained down.

Chloe started to move toward the fight, but Derek yelled at her to stay back. One of the guards hit him with a spell and sent him flying. I hit the guard with a bolt. Chloe then backed off, knowing she would only cause for someone else tpo get hurt trying to protect her.

The building continued to shack, weakened walls and ceilings cracking. White dust rained down, covering everyone. This was the time to act.

I saw that Tori was facing off with her mother, and that there was a floating plank behind Diane. I think there was a ghost helping Chloe.

Derek went after the guy on the suit while me and Simon took on the other one.

I caught a glimpse of Lauren. She was holding a gun to the back of Davidoff's head!

There was a earsplitting crash as the ceiling gave way. Everything happened fast after the crack. I heard Derek yell to Chloe to move out of the way.

When the crashing and dust subsided enough I called to Derek.

"Here. With Chloe."

Me and Simon were in the boys room with the beds still in it. I saw Chloe run close to a pile of debris. Then I heard a very faint "Tori!" Coming form her.

It was followed by an even fainter "I-im okay."

I looked over the hallway looking for movement, but instead found Lauren laying in a pile between Chloe and Tori.

"Stay there, guys." I called to them. "Tori-" I couldn't look awy from her, it was to weird to see her again.

"Dad?" Simon called.

I shook my head from the shock and continued. "Tori. Head toward me. That ceiling doesn't look to good." Tori looked around, then found her mother.

'Ding, dong. The witch is dead." She swayed then made a small sob, or rather hiccup. "Mom…"

"Tori? Hon?" I called to her. "I need you to come over here, okay?"

"Aunt Lauren" Chloe began "She's caught-"

"I've got it" Tori said as she wiped her face off with her sleeve. Then bent and started to retrive pieces of wood and plaster off of Lauren. Then all of a sudden, a plank hit her in the back of the head and she fell. Lauren got up to help her but Davidoff was already behind her with the gun to the back of the neck.

The plank moved again. But Davidoff said "No Elizabeth." Wait…Elizabeth Delany? She was a ghost? No. A poltergeist. "Not unless you want some company in the afterlife." The wood fell.

He moved the gun back to Lauren. "Pick up the board again, please, Elizabeth, and move in front of me so I can see where you are." the board moved in front of him.

"Now, Kit, im going to give you five minutes to take your boys and go. The modifications seemed to have worked on Simon. As strong as Derk is, he seems normal for a werewolf. Another success. Chloe and Tori are the problems, but I assure you, they'll be well taken care of. Take you boys-" He was cut off by Derek.

"I'm not going anywhere. Not without Chloe."

"So be it. I wont turn down the opportunity to keep our only werewolf subject. Take your son, Kit."

"I'll take _both _my sons. And Victoria and Chloe and Lauren." I said.

Davidoff chuckled. "Still don't know when to cut your loses do you? I'd think ten years on the run would have taught you a lesson. Think of everything you bave up, just because you wanted Derek back. I'm sure Simon would have been a whole lot happier if you wouldn't have been so stubborn."

Then Simon piped up. "Stubborns good. Runs in the family. Im not leaving until you give them up, too."

"Chloe, go." Lauren said. "Just go."

"That's not how this works. I can shoot you and Tori before Derek or Kit could take me down. Make up your mind Kit. Theres a Cable team on the way, it they haevnt already arrived. Cut your loses and go."

I saw a shape move behind Davidoff. It was Diane. Chloe had raised her. We all looked away so he wouldn't turn around.

"You only have a few minutes, Kit."

"Pick up the gun." Chloe said.

He laughed. "Your aunt knows better than to dive for a gun ten feet away, Chloe."

"Dr. Davidoff." She said.

"Yes?"

"Shoot him."

"I said-"

She fired and Davidoff stood there swaying. He fell, then Diane fell over him.

"He's gone I-I see his spirit. Chloe said.

Someone shouted. "We have to go." I said. 'lauren-"

"Im fine."

"Derek, grab Tori and follow me." I instructed and headed to the back exit door.

We go tontop of the wall and I stood ready to reack havic on the guards that would poor out of the building. N one came.

Tori was awake, so we all ran as far and long as we could.

**Hey sorry this is a few days later than I said it would be…hope you guys arnt too mad…Im sorry but you now what exams are like…I only have one more on Monday then im done until next year! Whoop!**

**Love ya all 3**

**RenesmeeRedbird**


	7. Chapter 33,34,35 TA Dereks PoV

**SCHOOOOOOOOOLS OUT FOR SUMMER!**

**SCHOOOOOOOOOLS OUT FOR EVER!**

**:D Just thought I would say that! Im completely done my Exams now so I wanted t write another Chapter…but the next one is going to have to be requested…'cuz im kinda running out of ideas for the chapters…well not ideas but chapters themselves….do you get what I mean? Well anyways, back on point. Im writing this chapter in Dereks PoV and its going to be two or three chapters put together because I cant just cut it off at the end of one…it would completely ruin it lol :D **

**Sooooo…anyone have any idea what chapters they are? If you don't then here ya go….Chapters 33 34 and 35 of the Awakening in Dereks PoV…here we go!**

When we reached the next town with a bus station we found it to be a flower shop. The tickets were sold right at the till, and with no questions asked. I figured as much.

After we bought our tickets Chloe said that we still had some money left over, and before she asked what to do with it and the two hours before departure, our stomachs growled in unison and told us that we had no debate.

As we walked through the small town I noticed that it was starting to get dark, but still bright enough that no one would question a couple of teens walking around. As I took an breath I caught wiff of something delicious. Chinese! I lead Chloe toward the smell.

As the restaurant came into view I saw that it had a line up. Great! I was starving, and by the sound of it so was Chloe. I told her to go save us a table while I went up and waited in line.

The lineup took forever, a but when it finally got to two people in front of me I started to calm down. That is until I heard laughter break though the restaurant.

I looked over to the source. It was a table not far from Chloe, the guys and two girls, maybe a year older than me. The girls were trying to stifle their laughter but the boys faces were turning red. I looked from them to see what they we staring at. Oh no.

Chloe was sitting there at the table looking at the seat across from her, where I assumed I was to sit. Why were they laughing? Then I figured it out.

"Wh-what's wrong? Wh-what did I do?" she was so cute with her stutter, but her face was a mask of fear and embarrassment.

I started walking over to the table, glowering at the boys the whole way. As I got closer she leaped to her feet, looking like she was about to cry. Oh no!

Chloe looked like she was going to say something but then stopped. Her face became sadder than before, so im guessing that she just tuned into the table of teenagers saying 'crazy' and 'schizo'. I was ready to shoot them!

She stood there and took it. That is until I grabbed her arm, softer than I usually did. "Come on." I whispered to her.

Then the guy with the red face pipped up and said "Yeah. I think your girlfriends day pass has expired."

I lifted my gaze from Chloe, to look at the guy. I felt my lip curling into my scowl, but before I could do or say anything I felt a small hand grab my arm. I looked back down that the small figure in front of me. I blinked, Chloe's face was emotionless. I turned to go, her under my arm slightly now. As we did so the other guy started talking.

"Trolling for chicks in physic ward? Now _that's _desperate."

We were outside now, walking by the front window. Chloe looked through it, and I looked too. Every eye in the house was on us. Looks of sympathy, pity, distaste, degust. I quickly decided that Chloe didn't need to see those eyes and moved between her and the window.

It was to silent so I started talking. "They didn't need to do that. Those kids, sure. There idiots. But the grown-ups should know better. What if you _were_ mentally ill?" She didn't even look up, just kept looking forward.

We kept walking until I saw an overhang and veered us under it, then stopped.

"You'll never see them again. And if they'd treat a real mentally ill person like that, then you shouldn't care what they think. Bunch of morons." Now I was ranting and trying to make her feel better.

Again she said nothing, just headed out of the parking lot. She was shivering. That's not good. I shifted in front of her, doing the best I could to block the wind.

"W-we should go." She said. She didn't look up at me but I could hear the hurt in her voice. "You need to eat. Im sorry." she sounded so sad that it actually made me want to cry.

"For what? Talking to yourself? So what? People do it all the time. They should have ignored it."

She finally looked up. "Would you?"

"Sure. None of my business. I-" She cut me off.

"-Wouldn't laugh and stare. I know. But you couldn't ignore it. Maybe you'd pretend not to notice, but you'd still think about it, about the person doing it, what was wrong with her, weather she was going to freak out and pull a gun or…" She trailed off and wrapped her arms around herself. I wish I could have done that for her. I was probably warmer than her anyways. "I'm babbling, but you know what I mean. I was sitting in a restaurant, carrying a conversation with someone and I never even guessed it was a ghost." She looked so lost, and small.

"You'll figure it out."

"How? They _look _like people. They _sound _like people. Unless they walk through the furniture, there's no clue. Do I have to stop talking to strangers? Ignore every person who walks up to me? _That'll _look normal." She shook her head. "babbling again. I'm sorry. And im sorry you got caught up in that."

"You think I care?" I leaned down with my hand outstretched on the wall. My face closer to hers. If I moved in a little bit more…Now's not the time! "You'll work it out. Other necromancers do. You just need to figure out the tricks of the trade."

"Before I get locked up?"

"Much more of this on-the-run stuff, and you might be walking into restaurants talking to yourself on purpose, trying to get locked up someplace with a bed and a hot shower."

A small smile spread on her lips. "Right now, I'd settle for hot food." That I could do.

"How about hot chocolate?"

"What?" she looked at me like I had gone crazy.

"On our way here I saw one of those fancy coffee places, some Starbucks knockoff. Big armchairs, and fireplace…Didn't look to busy. This isn't exactly a five-dollar-coffee town." She smiled. A real smile that lit up her face in the best way. Even though she could use some sleep she looked healthier when she smiled.

"It's settled then. We'll get some brownies or cookies to eat. A real nutritious dinner. Now I think it was this way…"

And we sat out.

It was getting even colder out now so I tried to get Chloe out of the cold as quickly as possible and to the bus stop that was down the street from the coffee shop. We cut through a few parking lots, then Chloe started heading toward a park stretch. You could see the bus stop the other side of it.

I stopped her. "That's not always the place you want to be at night." I reminded her.

I scanned the park as I sampled the breeze. The wind was coming at our backs so I couldn't get a good wiff of the park, so I tried to listen instead. It worked better.

"Empty. Lets go.

We jogged, well I jogged she ran after me, across the street to the park. We were left in the open now, the wind was much worse and coming from most sides so I couldn't even shield Chloe from it.

Every little sound put me on edge. I had this creeping feeling that there was something else here.

As we passed the swings Chloe stumbled backwards from a sudden gust of wind into her shoulder. She got a mouth full of sand too. I grabbed to help her but as I took an intake of breath my head shot up.

"What do you smell?"

"I'm not sure…I thought I-" The wind changed and my nostrils flared. My eyes went wide as I yelled , "Run!"

I gave her a shove and she brook into a sprint. She was pretty fast when she wanted to be really. I stayed behind her.

Then I heard a footstep off to the right. "Chloe!" I grabbed her by the shoulders, her feet flying out from underneath her. I backed up against the plastic playground thing as two figures emerged at both of our exit points. I glanced behind me. There was no way to get trough the playset before they caught us. Shit!

These weren't the type of guys that hung around the park harassing people for their money. These were the type of people you would think of in a movie. Well one that involved Supernatural's, which most do now.

Chloe must have realized what was wrong with this picture because she shrank back into me.

I tightened my hold on her shoulders, leaned down and whispered, "Werewolf's."

The men stopped just feet in front of Chloe and I couldn't let them get any closer.

"We were just passing through." I kept my voice steady. "If this is your territory-" I was cut off by the blond one.

"Did you hear that Ramon? He asked if this was our territory."

"I know tour werewolfs, and I know-" I was cut off again, only by Ramon, I think.

"Werewolf's?" He drawled. "Did you say werewolfs?" the blond one put his finger to his lips, "shhhhh!"ed me, and then nodded towards Chloe.

I just said "She knows." There was no use in lying to them, just gives them more reason to kill you.

"Tsk-tsk. That's against the rules, pup. You don't go telling your girlfriends what you are, even the cute ones. Didn't your daddy teach you better than that? Whos you daddy, by the way?"

I didn't say anything for two reasons. One: I had _NO IDEA _who my father was, and two: Even if I did they would just use it against me.

"Hes a Cain," Ramon said.

"Think so?" the blond squinted, trying to get a better look at my face, then at my build. "Guess he could be."

"If you'd met more than one, Liam, you wouldn't be questioning. That"- he motioned to me-"Is Cain. Three things every Cain has in common. Big as a horse. Ugly as a mud fence. Dumb as a brick." I didn't even react. I knew I wasn't the best looking guy around, but I knew I was probably much smarter than these losers.

"then he's not-" Chloe spoke but I shushed her before she could finish. It wasn't safe for her to be out here let alone talking to these pedophiles.

It was to late though. Liam heard her. "Did you say something cutie?" He stepped closer.

"We're just passing through. If this is your territory, then I apologize-" I was cut off once again by the big buffoon.

"Hear that Ramon? He _apologizes._" Liam took another step closer. "You have no idea whos territory your on, do you?"

"No, I don't know you. If I should, then-" These guys were really starting to piss me off!

"This is _Packs _territory."

That couldn't be right. "No, the pack is in Syracuse-" Okay. If they cut me off once more I will do a lot more than I was planning on if they tried to touch Chloe.

"You think they claim one city? Their territory is New York _state." _

"You do know what the Pack does to trespassers, don't you, pup?" Liam said. "Your daddy must have shown you the pictures."

I still said nothing.

"The pictures?" Liam pressed. "Of the last guy who trespassed on Pack territory?"

Still I said nothing. There was no need to.

"Your daddy didn't like you much, did he? 'Cause if he did, he would have shown you those pictures, so you wouldn't make the mistake your making right now. The last time a mutt got to close to Pack turf, they carved him up with a chain saw. Then they took photos, and they passed them out as a warning to the rest of us."

As Liam said this, Chloe's heart rate accelerated highly. I could tel she was trying to calm herself, so as a little added comfort, I squeezed her shoulders, rubbed my thumb, trying to show her that we had to stay calm, and that their hearing was just as good as mine.

"No, I haven't seen them. But thanks for the warning. I'll-" OKAY! IM GETTING SICK OF THIS!

"Who _is _your daddy?" Ramon asked. "Zachary Cain? Your darker, but you've got his look. You're about the right age, too. And that might explain why he didn't raise you right."

"Him being dead and all." Liam said. "But if it was Zack, then you should _know _to keep off Pack territory."

"Should I?"I made my voice go completely emotionless.

"Don't you know how your daddy died? Dumb ass decided to join an uprising against the Pack, got himself caught. Tortured to death, right up there in Syracuse." He looked at Ramon, an evil glint in his eye. "Think they used the chainsaw?"

I cut in, having enough. "If the Pack's so bad, why are _you _on their territory?"

"Maybe we're Pack." haha Yeah right!

"Then you wouldn't be talking like you were, saying 'their' territory, what 'they' do."

Liam laughed. "Check this out. A Cain with brains. Must come from your momma."

:Do you want to know why we're here?" Ramon said. "A mission of mercy, and we're the ones praying for mercy. See, we hooked up with this kid from down under last year. We quickly found out why he'd left home."

"Man-eater." Liam said.

"M-man-eater?" Chloe stuttered out. Damn! I rubbed small circles in her shoulders with my thumbs.

"It's a disgusting habit. Now hunting humans? Killing them?" he smiled. "That's always good sport. But eating? Not my style. Well, unless you count that time in Mexico-" I cut him off.

"so if _you're _allowed on Pack territory, I'm sure they wont bother me. I'm not causing trouble." My voice was still strong and steady, but I was furious inside, at both myself and these dip-shits for stopping us.

"Can I finish my story?" Ramon said. Ha! Hows it feel now mother…wait not he time. "So this Aussie, he's not very discreet about his bad habit. The Pack catches wind of it. Nest thing you know, all three of us are on their hit list."

"The Aussie dude goes to ground," Liam said, "leaving ma and Ramon holding the bag. The Pack doesn't care if we're the man-eaters or not. We've had some run-ins with them before so, as far as they're concerned, we've used up our free swings. Batter out. They already caught up with Ramon once. Luckily, he got away. Or most of him."

Ramon pulled up his shirt. His side was pitted and puckered with healing scar tissue, the kind of thing you'd only see in SFX demonstrations. It was bad and I could feel Chloe squirming under my hands at the sight if it.

"So now you're heading up to Syracuse to talk to the Pack," Chloe said with surprisingly no stuttering. "Set them strait."

"That's right. Or that was the plan. But its Russian roulette, see? We throw ourselves at their mercy, and we might never stand up again. Then we caught an amazing break."

Liam looked at Ramon, who nodded. They stood there, a smirk working its way up Liam's face.

"The break?" Chloe knew I wouldn't ask so she did.

"I had to take a piss. About two miles north of here. Pulled off the highway, got out of the car, and guess what I smelled." Well shit!

"Me."

"The answer to our prayers. A Cain?" Liam shook his head. "What did we do to get so lucky? The Pack hates Cains. Bunch of Neanderthals too stupid to keep out of trouble. If we hand them you, tell them you were the one snacking on humans…" I shifted slightly. This was not going to end well. If they took me, that would mean that Chloe was either left here to fend for herself, or had to come with us, which I was not about to let happen.

"Thinking of leaving pup? That would be rude. You bolt, we'll have to grab your girl, hold on to her until you decide to come back and head me out." If they TRY to touch Chloe I will rip them apart! They would take her with them over my dead body!

I felt Chloe move her hand into her front pocket, where she kept her switch knife. I squeezed her shoulder, and started to rub them again. It started to calm me down, too, knowing that she was right there.

"Its okay." I whispered. "Its okay." But I knew she didn't believe me seeing as my heart beating into her back, faster than it should be.

"Sure," Liam said. "It'll be just fine. The Pack aren't complete monsters. This poor orphaned kid just screwed up. He'll never do it again. They'll understand. He's probably got a-" He glanced at Ramon. "Fifty-fifty?"

He considered it, and nodded.

Liam then turned back towards us. "Fifty-fifty chance of surviving. And even if he doesn't, they'll make it quick. No chain saw for you."

"Why are you telling us this?" Frig Chloe! Don't give them the satisfaction of getting a response!

"Good question, cutie. Why not just grab him, tie him up, toss him in our truck, and deliver him to the wolves up in Syracuse? Because the Alpha isn't stupid. If we throw him a kid who's screaming he didn't do it, he might listen. See, theres only one way this can work. It you boyfriend comes along voluntary and confesses."

My heart fluttered a little bit when he said 'boyfriend'. Yeah, I wish I were her boyfriend. I inwardly sighed.

I did my best snort. "Yeah."

"You don't like the plan?"

I shot him a look.

Liam sighed. Well that's just to bad then isn't it, you psychopath? "All right then. Option two it is. We'll kill you and have some fun with your girl." My anger flared.

"I'll do the killing. You can take the girl. Shes a little young for me." Ramon said.

Liam grinned at Chloe. "I like them young." Wow, he really was a pedophile.

His gaze traveled up and down her body, and I could feel every little hair pock through her shirt. My hands were like vise grips on her shoulders now, ready to get her out of the way when needed.

"Leave her out of this," I growled at him.

"Never." Liam barred his teeth at me. "I was almost hoping you'd say no. Sure, I'd love a scapegoat to feed the Pack. But a little cutie like that, who already knew what I am? That's…" He smiled at her now. "Sweet."

He gave her a look that made her shrink back into me, her arm stiff from holding onto the knife so hard. Then Liam stepped forward again. My arm shoot around her body, a growl working its way up my throat.

Liam then put his hand out toward her. I tensed, ready to strike, but then he pulled away, then did it again, and again, testing my reaction. It was the same every time, and he laughed, until Ramon started to laugh along with him.

"Check this out," Liam said. "I think the pup's got himself a mate. Isn't that the cutest thing?" Wait what? A mate? My mate? No, that couldn't be right…could it.

I then noticed that Liam was leaning toward me. "It wont work out. It never does. Why don't you just give her to me now, let me help you get over it. Painful, but quick. it's the best way."

That was it! I moved Chloe behind me. The men howling and laughing all the while.

"I think he's saying no," Ramon said.

"Leave her out of this," I said again.

Liam just shook his head. "How can I do that? Look at her. So tiny and cute, big blue eyes all wide and scared." He leaned around me trying to look at Chloe. "That hair doesn't do anything for her. I can still smell the dye. What color is it really? Blond, I bet. She looks like a blond."

I couldn't believe this. How did this even happen? We were walking to catch our bus then out of nowhere we are corned by two psychopathic werewolfs. This would not work out well for them if they tried to touch Chloe again…I needed to figure out a way to get her out of here, even if I had to go with them. I would rather have her on the bus leaving to find Simon and Tori then here with them.,

"If I go with you, she walks away, Right?"

Then I heard a whispered "_No" _from behind me.

"Coarse she does," Liam said.

Again I heard a whisper "_Derek."_

I put my hand behind me, gesturing for her to be quite. I was thinking of a plan that would include us leaving here together, and without these losers.

"Here's the deal," I said.

"Deal? This isn't a negotiation pup." Liam said. He sounded like he was getting irritated. Well that makes tow of us then.

"It is if you want my cooperation. I'll go with you, but the first thing we do is get her on a bus. After I'v seen her leave safely, I'm all yours." I said. It sounded reasonable. Of coarse once she was gone and we were away from the bus stop I would do my damndest to get back to her.

"Uh-huh," Liam rolled back on his heels. "Is your intelligence feeling a mite insulted, Ramon?"

"Sure is." Ramon strolled up beside his friend.

"You said you'd release her-" They said they would, and I was going to make sure she was safe one way or another!

"And we will. Once you've done your part. Until then, shes our collateral to make sure you do. And don't worry, we'll take good care-" I didn't let them finish. I shoot at them so fast that they were caught off guard. I grabbed Liam by the front of his shirt and whipped him into Ramon. They went down.

"Run," I said.

I say run and she pulls a knife, I say knife and she would probably run away.

"Run!"

I gave her a shove that sent her flying. Opps. It got her farther away from them so I guess it was okay. She started running but slowly.

I caught Ramon and whipped him against the fireman's pole, when he came at me, and hit his head with a twang.

Liam lunged at me. I feinted out of the way. While Ramon lay motionless on the ground-I really didn't care if I killed him, he was going to hurt Chloe!-Me and Liam faced off, circling each other. Liam lunged again, I twisted, but Liam caught the back of my sweatshirt, yanked me off my feet and threw me across the park.

I hit the ground on my side, and Liam bore down on me. I pretended to struggle to get up. I got far enough away that I could look up, and saw Chloe coming at us. I shoot up and ran to her.

We zigzagged through a dark commercial district, with Liam close on my heals seeing as I stayed behind Chloe. When we reached a townhouse complex, he fell back about 50 feet. He didn't want to be seen chasing a couple of kids cause then someone would notice.

On the far side of the complex was a strip mall. When we reached it, we looked back, and he was gone. We kept going, though, until we were another two blocks away, behind a closed bakery.

Chloe leaned against the cold brick wall, gasping for air. I felt bad that she had to do this because of me, but I was happy that we were now safe. Well, safer.

"You want tips on self-defense?" asked her, just noticing that I was breathing hard as well.

She only nodded, to out of breath to say anything.

"The first lesson our dad taught us? If you're up against a better fighter, the first chance you get, surprise them with your secret move…" I leaned down to her ear. "Run like hell." I know it sounded like you were just fleeing the scene but it was better then getting the shit kicked out of ya.

A laugh bubbled up and her teeth stopped chattering. She took a deep breath and relaxed against the wall. Good.

"So he was as strong as you are?" she asked.

"Whatever the scientists tweaked , it wasn't my strength. He might have been smaller than me, but he was just as strong, and he's got a lot more fighting experience. I was seriously outclassed." I tried not to laugh at my own joke, and instead wiped off the gravel that had been imbedded into my chin. "You aren't the only one whos going to need training. My dad taught me to use my strength to my advantage. Only that doesn't work fighting other werewolfs."

I rolled my shoulders, getting all the stress knots out, then pushed my sweaty hair out of my eyes. "We'll catch our breath, but then we need to move. One he figures out he lost us, he'll go back and pick up our trail."

"Im good." she said, straitening against the wall. It was obvious she wasn't okay but I liked that she was ready for just about anything. "Any time you want to go-"

She looked up, and before she could finish I heard something on the roof, then a muffled 'oph' from behind me.

"You boys not quite ready to leave, cutie. He has some business to finish first." I turned to see Liam standing there. Shit!

He hit me with an uppercut that sent blood flying from my mouth. Chloe was fumbling to get her knife out to try and help but I couldn't let her near the blood, or the werewolf. By the time she got it out of her pocket I had hit Liam and we were rolling around on the ground trying to get the upper hand in our fight.

This was the first real fight I had ever been in because I hadn't met someone who could actually take me, but Liam was a fighter. We fought. Blood sprayed-mostly mine…I think- gasps and grunts were heard from both of us.

From the sidelines Chloe stood there looking franticly about trying to find an opening. She was going to try and help. I really didn't want her anywhere near this fight, but if she didn't get him off of me then I may not be able to walk away from this.

Liam then got me on my knees in a headlock, his free hand in my hair. He yanked my head back and saw Chloe, standing there wild-eyed with a horrific expression on her face. Then out of nowhere, she ran at Liam drove the knife she had into the back of his thigh, and as far as I could tell, ramming it in to the hilt. I was proud of her to say the least.

Liam let out a howl and backhanded her, which sent her flying into the air, knife still clutched in her hand. I yelled her name as she hit the wall. I ran towards her as fast as I could.

I reached her just before she hit the ground.

"I-I'm fine." she said, pushing me away. It kind of hurt to be pushed away by her. Not physically, but it hurt my ego, as sad as that sounds.

She got her footing, took a step, wobbled again, but found it again.

"Im fine." Stronger this time.

She looked around for her knife which had fallen beside her when she hit the wall, and quickly picked it up.

I could hear Liam behind me, writhing in pain on the ground, snarling profanities as he tried to starch the blood flow. I grabbed her arm lightly and we took off.

This time no one was chasseing us, but it didn't matter. We kept going, we both knew that when Liam was able to, he would come for us.

I looked at her. She had blood covering her hands, face, and jacket. Shit! "We need to get you to a bathroom," I said as we rounded a building.

"Me? I'm-"

"We _need _to get you to a bathroom." I said. She looked at me and I guess she saw that I wouldn't take no for an answer, cause she closed her mouth. Her cute, little pink lipped mouth. Not the time Derek!

"He's going to follow our trail," She said. "We have to trick him." She was one step ahead of me know. I was in shook that she had done that to save me, and my boy brain had kicked in so I couldn't really concentrate.

"I know. Im thinking." I lied. I was thinking, but not about that.

Then out of nowhere she said, "Climb on the curb and walk along the edge." Huh?

"What?"

"Just do it." She was getting bossy now. That definitely didn't help my dilemma.

We jogged along the edge of the curb until she saw a door to a small apartment building. She led me over and pulled on the handle. Locked, I presumed.

"Can you break it?" Did she really just ask me that?

I whipped off the blood on my hands and gripped the knob. She tired to look at my face, and was closer than before. Yeah just keep coming closer…keep coming…Shut up! Now is _not _the time.

I yanked on the door, trying to get the picture of her kissing me out of my head.

We walked inside, circled around, then came back out.

"Now we'll follow the path we came on," She said. "along the top of the curb. Backtrack."

We were jogging along again, when she saw a puddle. "We're going trough there." I finally got what we were doing!

I nodded. "so he'll reach this, keep following our trail and think we're somewhere in that apartment, not realizing we doubled back on our trail. Smart." I had never mistaking her as the normal 'Dumb Blond' stereotype, but she never really struck me as the smartest person. I was wrong apparently.

Waddling though ankle deep, ice cold water, took the rest of the shock off of my mind, now al that was left was boy brain. It wouldn't stop showing me pictures of what we would be doing in that apartment right now, on the couch we had passed, pressed together…I had to stop thinking about that. Now!

Once we got to the other side if the puddle , I hustled her into a coffee shop. There was only a handful of people in there, all clustered together at the counter, chatting. No one noticed us as I leaded her into the mens bathroom and locked the door. Not a good situation when your brain isn't working the way its supposed to…

I hoisted her up on the counter before she could protest, then scrubbed my hands down as best I could.

"Uh, Derek…?" She said as she watched me wash and then grab a bunch of paper towels.

I took a wet one and took her chin, lifting and whipping it. Good thing I was wearing baggy pants.

"Derek? I'm not hurt." She said as she tried to squirm from my grasp.

"Your covered in blood."

"But its nor mine. Honest. It's from-"

"The werewolf. I know." I said as I picked up her hand and started cleaning it. "That's why I have to get it off." I said and ducked my head so I could get a better look at her hand.

"Derek?" she lowered her head towards mine, which was not helping. Im just glad I was standing off to the side of her legs. "Are you okay?"

I just kept scrubbing. "There are tei ways to become a werewolf. Either you're born one or you get bitten by one. If you get the saliva in you bloodstream, it's like a virus." Which meant that I couldn't kiss her.

"Blood, too?"

"Dad says no, it's just saliva. But he could be wrong, and you've got cuts and scraps and blood all over." I told her.

As I cleaned her up Chloe kept squirming around, I think she was trying to see my face. Why? I had no idea. Well maybe to check out the blood on me, but why would she care?

Finally I had enough and said, "Stop fidgeting, Chloe."

When I had done her hands, face and neck-which was somewhat difficult for me- she started to fidget again. "Okay, now on you." She said.

"Take off your jacket and sweatshirt." This was going to be difficult, but I had been pretty good at controlling my boy brain so far.

"Derek, I'm _clean._ Trust me, I've never been this clean."

"You've got blood on your cuffs." I pointed out.

She started to take her jacket off, but as she did it caught.

"It's caught-" She began.

I gave it a tug, and I heard a clinking noise as the chain to her necklace broke, the pendent dropping. I swore but caught it before it hit the ground.

"-in my necklace."

I swore some more, then said, "I'm sorry."

"The girl in the ally grabbed it. The clasp was probably weak. No biggie." I knew she was lying but I appreciated her trying to make me feel better.

I looked down at the pendent in my hand. "Wasn't this red before?" I asked.

She eyed it for a minute. "I-I think it's some kind of talisman. My mom gave it to me to ward off bogeymen-ghosts, I guess."

"Huh." Interesting. I started at it for a minute as well, then shook my head and handed it back. "Better keep it on you then."

She took it and shoved it in her pocket, then shoved her jacket and pushed up her sleeves. I had to detract myself, you could see some of her cleavage through her sweater. I washed her forearms until they turned red.

"Okay, _now _can we take care of the guy who was actually in the fight? There's a lot of blood. It seems to be mostly from your nose."

"It is."

"You got hit in the chest a few times. How are your ribs?" Why was she so worried about me?

"Maybe bruised. Nothing critical."

"Shirt off." Oh oh. Stupid Boy Brain!

"If you want me to leave, so you can look after it yourself…" Umm, no. She couldn't go out there anyways in case Liam was looking for us and was close by.

"Nah."

I Pulled off my sweatshirt and folded it on the counter. There wasn't any blood below my collar, where it had dripped from my nose and lip.

"Okay you nose. Is it broken? Does it hurt?" She asked.

"Even if it was broken, there's nothing you can do." _except maybe make a different part of my body hurt_. I couldn't even stop that one.

"Let me check your eyes." she said.

I made a show of grumbling. My face was closer to hers than ever before. Just a bit closer. She told me that I would have a shiner, but all I could do was grunt. I couldn't think about anything that wasn't Chloe. How her hair used to make her look cute and innocent but now made her look like a real necromancer. How her lips looked when she talked. How her breath smelled, even though we hadn't got to brush our teeth in days.

She wet a fresh paper towel. "You have dirt in your cheek. Let me-" Before she could finish or touch my cheek I caught her wrist and took the cloth and leaned over the sink towards the mirror to see where the dirt was.

I couldn't have let her touch my cheek. That would have just set me off and I wouldn't have been able to control myself anymore. My wolf and Boy Brain both agreed with me but they both thought that it was stupid. We wanted her and Simon wasn't anywhere close to us. I could have kissed her. There was nothing wrong with that.

"You're going to need to get that checked out." She said as she watched me.

"Yeah." I looked at myself in the mirror for the first time in a while and noticed that some of my acne was gone and my face was losing its babyfat, not that I really had any, but I looked better than I had at Lyle House. I may even come off as a okay guy now, well once I cut my hair and people could actually see my face. Then I noticed Chloe watching me.

I turned and stepped away from the counter. She passed me another piece of towel. I cleaned my neck and collar, which was freckled with dried blood.

"Still got that deodorant?" I didn't smell like I had before but I decided that I would put some on just incase.

"In the playground," She said, "when you were negotiating, you weren't serious, right? About going with them ? It was a trick."

I didn't even respond. I couldn't tell her that I would have if it meant that she got away without anything happening to her. I couldn't tell her because then she would ask why I would care, and then I would be forced to tell her how I really thought about her.

"Derek?" She asked when I didn't answer.

I didnt look up, just reached for a fresh towel, gaze averted.

"Did you hear anything they said?" She pressed.

"About what?" Still looking at the towel, I folded it carefully before throwing it into the trash. "Hunting humans for sport?" there was so much bitterness in my voice that, out of the corner of my eye, I saw her flinch back a bit. "Yeah, I caught that part."

"That doesn't have anything to do with you."

I lifted my gaze to hers. "No?"

"Not unless being a werewolf transforms you into a wolf _and _a redneck moron."

I shrugged and grabbed another piece of paper towel.

"Do you want to hunt humans, Derek?"

"No."

"Do you think about it?"

"No."

"How about eating them? Do you ever think about that?"

I shot her a look of disgust. "Of coarse not."

"Do you ever dream of killing people?" I shook my head. "Just deer, rabbits." When she frowned I continued. "For the last few years I've been dreaming of being a wolf. Running in the forest. Hunting deer and rabbits."

"Right. Like a _wolf, _not a man-eating monster."

I set the towel down.

"So why would you let those guys take you-" She stopped. "The Pack. Is that what you wanted? Tell them you'll go, and after they released me, tell the Pack the truth and use that as a…an introduction? Meet them? Be with your own kind?" I was shocked that she would even think that, but it was better than the real reason why I would have gone with them.

"No. That doesn't matter to me. Dad says it does to other werewolfs. It mattered to the other boys-they hated anyone who wasn't one of us. Me? I don't care. The only reason I'd want to meet a werewolf would be the same reason you would want to meet a necromancer. To talk, get tips, training, whatever. Preferably from one who doesn't think hunting humans is a good sport."

"Like this Pack. They kill man-eaters and they don't seem that thrilled about man hunters. Is that what you thought? You could go to them and they'd help you? When I asked if you were listening to those two goons, that's the aprt I meant-about the Pack. What they'd do to you. Killing werewolfs with chain saws and stuff." Did she really believe that?

I snorted.

"So you don't believe it, then." She visibly relaxed then nodded. "No one would do that. Cut someone up with a chain saw and pass out photos? Those guys were just trying to scare you." She sounded so sure of herself. It quite funny to watch really.

"No, im sure there are photos. And Im sure those guys believed the Pack carved up someone. But the photos must be fakes. You can do that kind of stuff with special effects and makeup, right?" I asked her.

"Sure, but why?"

"For the same reason you just said. To scare people. Liam and Ramon think the Pack really did it, so they steer clear of its territory. Doesn't seem like a bad idea to me."

"But would you ever think of it yourself?"

Another degusted look on my face. "Of coarse not."

"But you considered intrusting your life with people who would? Werewolfs who play judge and jury for their own kind? Torture and kill other werewolfs? Knowing that, you'd go to them, pretend you killed humans, and hope they'd go easy on you because you're a kid? Or were those odds okay with you? If they decided you didn't deserve to live, maybe they'd be right?"

She said it with sarcasm, but when I didn't answer her, I heard her heart accelerate.

"Derek!"

I trashed the paper towel, and turned back to her. Then I realized how close we had become and back away slightly. I was in-between her legs before I moved.

"No, I don't have a death wish, okay?"

"You'd better not." She said sternly.

"I don't, Chloe," I spoke softly. "I mean it. I don't."

Our eyes locked and the panic in her eyes turned to something that I couldn't place. It was something I had seen in the eyes of girls often enough when looking at Simon that I knew what it was, but I didn't understand why she was looking at me like that. I started to move closer without consciously knowing I did. I didn't even notice., That is until she looked away and said "Good"

I backed up again and said, "we gotta go."

She nodded and slid off the counter.

**Hey…Is it long enough? I was gonna post it last night but I kind of fell asleep before I could finish it…I was done the first chapter in it but then I had to finish the other two when I got up this morning , and I had to work and…yeah. Sorry I couldn't post it last night everyone. **

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Love ya'll **

**~RenesmeeRedbird! 3**


	8. In the attic TR Lizs PoV

**Hey everyone! I asked for requests and suggestions and wow did I get some! Im soo happy that you all want me to write these for you! Okay so I have 7-9 chapters on the go or going to be…some of the ones that people requested im going to be doing in a REALLY long one and that should be coming after this and the next chapter =-3(That is supposed to be a smiley) **

**So this one is in Liz's PoV when her and Derek are stuck in the attic in 'The Reckoning' Requested by PatronusCharmBabe…but since I have never done Liz's PoV before im not sure how it will turn out… But I really hope it turns out ok :D **

**So enough with my rant I think and on with the chapter!**

Me and Derek had been stuck in the attic of the old Victorian house for almost an hour or so when I thought I would go out and check how everything was, seeing as we had just been sitting there playing tick-tack-toe in the dust because we couldn't talk. I even tried writing in the dust but it didn't work to good. My handwriting was pretty illegible.

I was about to leave when Derek spun towards the door. _Crap! What could be going on downstairs? _

I decided I would try my best to write in the dust again, only this time I would make sure he could read it.

_Whats going on down stairs Derek? _I wrote on the window beside his head.

"I thought I heard something but everything is kinda muffled because everyone is downstairs I think. Cant really hear with two floors/ceilings in-between. If I hear anything else I'll let you know."

_Okay. Im going to go and check stuff out. Brb. _I really hoped he knew msn chat stuff. It seamed like he did but I left before he did anything more than nod.

I went downstairs to the second floor, I could hear something. And smell the faintest irony stench. _Did someone have a paper cut? Or did Simon try shaving again? _I laughed at my own joke seeing as no one else was around to. No would have heard me other than Chloe anyways. Then I remembered that Margret was a Necromancer, too. Shit! I had to cloak myself before I went anywhere else.

After I had become transparent and not even a necro could see me I went on my way, stopping at the bedrooms that the gang had been taking up. Chloe and Toris was clean with no one around. Simon and Derek's was also Simon free. Hmmmm. They must be downstairs then.

I started down the stairs until I heard someone.

I looked down the stairs, and there sitting on the last step was Gwen. She looked like she had been crying. She looked a little pale. Was she sick? God, I hate being dead! I cant even ask the simplest question to someone.

I continued down the stairs and was passing Gwen when she said. "Andrew? Is that you?" And I swear she looked right into my eyes as she did.

"I know theres someone there. I can feel you. Please. I-If its you A-Andrew, please come out."

I just walked away, knowing I couldn't help her. I walked away still looking at her. That is until I got to a puddle of red liquid. I just noticed the stench of iron again. I looked down and followed the trail of red up the hall. I was not ready for what I saw next.

There lay the guy named Andrew eyes open wide staring at me, but seeing nothing. There was a deep gash on his neck where the blood had come from and a stab mark in his chest.

I stumbled back and screamed. No one could hear me. I thought at least.

"Hello? Whos there?" Gwen asked again. I looked at Andrew again and noticed a feminine hand laying across the hallway from his body.

I walked towards the hand, staying as far away from Andrew as possible. Again I was not ready to find what I had. Gwen. Her neck turned at a ungodly angle. Oh No!

I rushed back out to the stairs, revealing myself from my cloaking as I ran/ glided. I rushed back to Gwen who was still crying silently on the stairs.

"Gwen! Oh my god! What the hell happened?" I screamed as I came into view. She yelped, jumping three steps up.

"W-who are you?"

"Im one of Chloe, Tori, Derek and Simons friends. One of the kids that the Edison Group killed, and as far as I know the last to be, but that doesn't matter right now. What happened here?"

She looked completely broken. "I came to give Tori her lesson today but when Margret saw me she came at me when I tried to go up the stairs. When I tried to fight back she broke my neck. When I realized that, I ran to find Chloe and warn her. I did but it didn't help. When she got downstairs she had Russell had a syringe in his hand. I looked for Andrew but he was gone. Then I heard him. I looked to see him staring at something on the ground. I walked over to look and it was…him. Chloe had just fallen on him and rolled off into his pool of blood. Margret had killed us both.

"Chloe was drugged along with Simon and Tori and they were loaded up and onto a van. I tried to follow, but Andrew said that he would. Told me to stay here. I havent heard from him since." She was crying again. "They didn't find Derek in the woods though. He must have found a way to escape. Im glad. I never really thought that he was what the others were trying to make him sound. Hes not like other werewolfs." She had stopped crying and was now just sniffling.

"Okay, we need to get to Buffalo! You go ahead and I'll meet up with you there." I knew she was going to argue so i vanished again.

I rushed up to the attic and bumped into a lamp when I ran through the door.

"Liz? Liz whats wrong?" he looked franticly around.

I wrote down the jitz of what Gwen had told me, and as he read it over again and again, he started to tremble. And before I could blink he was gone and a beautiful black wolf was in his place. His clothes shredded laying everywhere. He growled at my note then turned to the door. I took the hint.

I moved to the door and unhitched the lock, swung open the door and followed Derek down the stairs and to out the front door, which he just happened to have run right over. I didn't really care anyways. My friends were in trouble and if we didnt get to buffalo soon…I dindt even want to think about it.

**Yes I know its very short but I got tired…the next one will be up tomorrow hopefully :D it's a continuation of this one only in Derek's PoV. Thank you again PatronusCharmBabe for suggesting these ones! **

**Love ya'll**

**~RenesmeeRedbird~ 3**


	9. AN sorry!

**Hey everyone! Im sorry that this isn't a chapter but seeing as today is Canada's Day I didn't have time to write the next chapter….and im sorry that I didn't update yesterday like I said I would…I was called into work so I lost the whole day lol! Whatever I got paid :D I going to either update tonight after the fireworks display or tomorrow when I get up I Promise! **

**Happy Canada's Day to all of y'all! **

**Love ya lots RenesmeeRedbird**

**P.S. Sorry about all the spelling and grammar mistakes…sometimes I just get on a role and forget to spell-check…:D im sorry about any confusion this has caused in the chapters! **


	10. In the Attic Continuation DPoV

**Hey y'all! Sorry again about the delay of this chapter! Been busy the last few days! Hope you enjoy this one…continuation of 'In the Attic' sept in Dereks PoV now! :D**

**On with the chappy!**

I couldn't hear anything. Nothing at all. I could smell something rusty but I couldn't place it because of the floors/ceilings between me and the bottom floor.

I cont know how long I sat there before I a lamp fell over. Liz was back.

"Liz? Liz whats wrong?" I said as I looked franticly around for a note. Then I saw the writing forming on the floor next to me. What I saw was not good. Margret and Russel had killed Gwen and Andrew, they both lay on the floor in the hallway. Margret had drugged Chloe, Simon and Tori and loaded them all in the van, and Andrew had left to follow them, well his ghost. Gwen had told Liz everything she knew about what had happened.

As re-read it my body started to tremble, and the next thing I knew I was my wolf-self, ready to go and save my mate. I growled at the note once more before haeding for the door, hoping that Liz would get what I was doing and open the door for me. She did. The deadbolt flicked to open and the lock backed from its place in front of the door. It opened and I flew down the stairs barely sparing a glance at my almost Uncle and the only person here that wasn't planning on killing me. Andrew lay on the ground surrounded by his puddle of blood and Gwen lay next to him, neck broken.

I landed by the front door after jumping down the last 10 steps, and didn't even bother waiting for Liz to open the door, I just barreled over it. I couldn't stand to be in that house any longer. I needed to get away from the bodies and the stench.

I started to run through the woods by the drive way, since the Edison Group thought I was long gone and had the rest of my Pack they would be out of there and on their way back to Buffalo or wherever they were from by now.

As I barreled through the trees I felt a slight tugging on the fur at my neck. I slowed enough so I could look behind me without running head first into a tree, and saw nothing. _Its just Liz letting you know she there stupid! _I growled an acknowledgment to her and then started full out sprinting through the dense forest.

When I reached the main highway, in record time I might add, I began to slow. I felt the tugging again, except now it was leading me a different way. I was grateful that Liz was here to help me because I couldn't think strait. I was to worried about what could be happening to Simon or Chloe. I was worried about Tori, too, but I knew she could take care of herself if she needed to. Simon didn't have over expected powers so if he was to be attacked when arriving to the headquarters he wouldn't stand a chance f Tori didn't help, and Chloe didn't even have spells. She could raise and summon the dead. Not helpful when you have no idea how to control them or when you are being held by armed guards.

Im not sure how long I ran or how far but by the time night came we were on the outskirts of Buffalo. I was relived that we had made it in such little time, it gave us a better chance at getting them out of there alive.

Liz directed me a way that I wouldn't be seen by humans. We made our way across the city slowly. We had to go through the forest surrounding Buffalo to reach the Edison Groups headquarters on the other side of the city.

Why couldn't Liz have another superpower? Like being able to transport us there without all of this shit.

It was morning by the time we finally came into view with the building. Liz pulled on my flanks when I started to charge toward the building. I knew that I couldn't go in there till Liz checked it out for me. So I came to a halt just before leaving the trees. I felt her release the my fur and the air around me move as she left. I sat there in the tree line, leaning toward the building in anticipation of what was to come, and being able to see everyone that I cared about was alright. I couldn't believe that I had let this happen just because Chloe said that I should lay low….but maybe this was a good thing that I was left behind, that way I could come and save them. I decided that I would think of the situation that way.

I was to busy with my mental babble to realize that Liz had returned even after she yanked on my fur. The thing the got me out of my trance was the feeling of fingernails pulling at my ears. I let out a small yelp but then remembered where I was and who had done that. I was aware of everything again.

Liz pushed me on through the trees and toward the building. That is until it started to shudder. What the hell? Whatever was going on helped me and Liz that much more. With the building shaking the back door fell of its hinges and fell to the ground with a thud. I sent up a thank you to whoever was watching this right now.

I ran though the door and felt Liz pull my ears again telling me to slowdown so she could check it out. I slowed until I was barely jogging down the hallway.

Liz hit my flanks again telling me we could go now.

And so we were off running down the hallway, trying to avoid falling walls and ceiling tiles. Liz guided me through the maze of the building until I could smell a fimiliar blond haired blue eyed girl. _Get going you stupid mutt! Your mate is close and you just standing there like an idiot! _I listened to the for once and started to sprint through the halls. I found her sent all over the one room. Everything had been destroyed and there was a guard laying on the ground unmoving. Either Chloe was a better fighter than I had giving her credit for or she had raised him.

I kept following the path until I heard a gun fire. I stopped dead. Oh no! I was to late! Then I heard talking.

"I really do hate these things. So primitive. But I thought it might come in handy." I knew that voice from the few times the women had visited Lyle House. It was Diane Enright. Toris mother. This could not be good.

She continued after a minute of silence. "Look what your aunt did Chloe. Such a shame. They wont let her off with house arrest this time." So it wasn't Chloe who had been shot, and it wasn't her aunt. Wait! Chloe had found her aunt Lauren! That means that she wasn't dead! I hope at least.

'You're thinking of raising him, aren't you? Such a resourceful girl. I suppose we have you to thank for all of this." She must be referring to the building. "That's what I like about you. Resourceful, clever, and, apparently getting more confident I your powers each time we meet. I'd almost like you to raise him, just to see what you'd do."

"Let us go or-" Chloe was cut off.

"I'm the one with the gun, Chloe. Your weapon takes longer to activate. If he so much as twitches, its good-bye to Aunt Lauren. Any bargains come from me-" I hadent noticed that I was moving toward the voices until I could see Mrs. Enright and Chloe clearly. I only had to wait for a time to strike, which would probably be sooner rather than later. "-and I'm still quite willing to deal with you. I think we could-"

that's when I jumped into action. I jumped on Diane's back and we fell to the ground. She spun before we hit the ground and tried to open her mouth but I grabbed the back of her shirt and whipped her against the wall. She recovered, sadly, rolling aside reciting a spell. I grabbed her before she could even finish it, and whipped her at the wall again. She hit the wall with a crack, and lay there motionless.

Chloe raced forward.

"Chloe!" it was her Aunt.

"Its Derek."

"I know.. Don't-"

She was already there, beside me dropping to her knees while I strugged to regain control. She flung her arms around me, grabbing handfuls of fur and buried her face against my side.

"Your okay." She said. I could hear the tears that threatened in her voice. "I was so worried."

Then she looked over, to Liz im guessing, and said "thank you."

As she listened to Liz I grumbled and bumped into her side.

"We need to go. I know." She said to me this time.

She started getting to her feet, but I leaned against her. I needed to be with her to help my racing heart. I was to worried about her and trying to regain control of myself to really notice anything else. But I knew I had to slow the pace of my heart before I went into a panic attack. I pressed my nose against her neck, breathed deeply, and my heart slowed. Just from knowing she was right here. When I sniffed again, I noticed the blood on her neck and grumbled in concern.

"Its just a bump" She told me. "im fine."

She wrapped her hands into my fur one more time before leaping up and turing to her aunt.

"We have to go."

Her aunt stared at her. Just stared.

"Liz is here. She'll scout the way."

"Liz…" Lauren swallowed then nodded. "All right."

Chloe gestured toward the bitch that lay on the ground. "Is she…?"

"Still alive, but it was a hard blow. She should be out for a while." "Good. Derek? We need to get Tori and Simon. Follow me. Liz, can you go ahead and make sure the way is clear?" She sounded so in control and focused that I couldn't help but give a slight wolfy smile. This was my girl and she would do whatever it took to get us out of here alive.

She took a few steps, me following, before she realized that her Aunt wasn't following.

"I'm okay." She said

"You are." Lauren said softly. "You really are." She said firmer this time.

We set out.

**I wasn't sure if you guys would want me to continue until the end or not so I stopped here. If you want me to continue then let me know and I will re-post this chapter with the ending and all. **

**Thank you again to **_**PatronusCharmBabe**_** for the requests/ ideas! I loved doing these chapters! **

**Oh and I was thinking that what **_**Brittana4ever **_**requested I would make into its own story seeing as I would have to do all three books to get all of the info needed for it. So if that sounds like a better idea then a 20,000 word chapter to you guys then let me know, and if it doesn't then tell me! I want to make sure you guys get a say in all of this! If I do end up making it into its own story I still have no idea what im going to call it so could you guys possibly help me with a name?**

**Love you all!**

**~RenesmeeRedbird~ 3 3 3 **

**P.S. Sorry but Fanfiction was being stupid yesterday and wouldn't let me upload anything! Sorry!**


	11. Continuations Contination DPoV

**Hey guys! I had a request that I continue on from where I left off with 'In the Attic' from TianoWolf so I thought I would finish it before starting any other chapter ****J**** So here we go…Derek's PoV again!**

We collected Tori and Simon just as they were heading to rescue Chloe. After a very brief explanation about the earthquake and the wolf, me, by her side, Chloe asked Simon if he had gotten a hold of our dad. Simons face darkened, telling both me and Chloe that the answer was not one we were looking for.

"Voice mail," he said.

"Seriously?" Chloe sounded astonished by this. I on the other hand knew why he had reached voice mail right away. Dad had turned off his phone so he could get to us and save us from the safe-house. He was in for a surprise when he got there.

"It said he was unavailable and switched to voice mail. I left a message. He could have been out of range or on he phone or…" Simons face darkened further and I knew that he was thinking the same thing as Chloe was. 'Unavailable' could mean many things, but everyone was hoping for the best. I knew that he would have went to the safe house to get us out but i had no clue what kind of Edison Group people still lurked in the woods.

"We'll call again as soon as we're out," Chloe Aunt said. "Which should be soon."

We headed for the nearest exit. We had gone maybe twenty feet when Chloe stopped slightly and started listing to Liz.

"Guns?" What? Shit!

Chloe let us know what was going on know. Three armed guards were headed this way. Great.

"There's an unused wing to the west," Lauren said. "They wont guard that exit because its through a second door." Im glad we had someone with us that knew the building and all of the exit ways.

We followed her and Chloe used a key card to get us onto the wing. As soon as we were through, I stopped short, the hair on my back rising, lips curling in a silent growl. I knew this place. I know why this part of the building wasn't being used. It was the werewolf subjects part! God Dammit!

"Do you smell someone?" Chloe asked me concerned.

I shook my head at her with a grunt, as if to say sorry, and we started out down the hall again, but I was wary know. I kept glancing from side to side, from door to door. Every time I saw something that reminded me of my brothers I winced inwardly. I couldn't let Chloe worry about me when she needed to get out of here.

"I know this place," Simon said. "I've been here.

"Your dad used to bring you to work sometimes when you were little." Lauren said. She knew what this place was but she didn't feel like telling Simon why he remembered it, the real reason why. Dad did used to bring him with him but he also used to bring him hear so I would have a companion, seeing as my brothers used to shun me from the group. Dad felt bad for me and brought Simon when he learned this. But when my brothers started acting up and word went around that they were going to be terminated, dad stopped bring Simon for me and decided to adopt me instead.

"Yeah, I know, but this place…" He looked around, then he rubbed the back of his neck. "Creeps me out, whatever it is." I could understand why he felt like this. I had the creeps being back here after so long, too.

"the exit is around the corner and down at the end," Lauren said, ushering us on. "It leads into a yard. We'll need to climb the wall, but that's another reason they wont guard it." She seemed very proud of herself for knowing all of this information and passing it along made her feel important. I understood this also. I didn't have much to go on except my knowledge and strength, and I tried not to use my strength if I could.

We continued along. Me and Simon weren't the only ones getting chills. It was so quite I could hear Chloe heart beat as if it was beside my ear. It was a little frantic but she had a right to be freaked out by a place like this. An empty, dead place. Shadows lurking along the walls, out of reach of the emergency lights that had come on since we had been here. It stunk like antiseptic had socked right into the walls and floors. Just like an abandoned hospital.

Chloe turned toward the open door on her left and stopped short. I stopped, too. Desks. Four tiny desks. A wall of faded posters of alphabet animals. A background, still showing the ghosts of numbers.

I nudged her legs, telling her we had to keep moving. She looked down at me then back at ht room. She knew why this was all so familiar to Simon and me now. This was were I had grown up.

She just kept staring at the desk at the back of the room. It was were I used to sit to get away from my brothers incessant bickering.

I nudged her leg again, wining slightly, and she looked down. I was now staring at where my brothers had sat. I could almost hear them growling at each other.

When Chloe looked down at me im sure she saw the hairs on my neck standing on end. She murmured an apology and started following the others, me following her.

We passed two more doors before Chloe stopped dead. Liz must have told her something because she nodded at nothing.

"What?" Lauren asked. Chloe told us that there was someone coming. "From down there? That cant be. It's-"

Footsteps cut her off. She looked franticly around then motioned us to a door.

"The key card, Chloe, quickly!"

Chloe opened the door and we all tumbled into the room, me being the last. Chloe shut the door and the lock whirred shut again. They all looked around the room trying to see with only the emergency light. I looked around for a hiding place and found one rather quickly seeing as I was the only one who could see.

I knew what this place was but I wasn't going to worry about it right now. We were in what looked to everyone else as a huge storage room filled with boxes.

Chloe then piped up. "Lots of paces to hide," She whispered. "I suggest we find one."

We split up as the footsteps got unbearably load, at least to me. Chloe turned around fast and nearly tripped over me. Opps. I guess that I hadn't moved in a while and my fur was standing at end again.

She looked around and squinted towards the back of the room against the wall. Her face went from slightly red to a ghostly white.

"T-this was-" She began

"Where is everyone?" A voice just outside the door boomed.

I snapped out of my trance like stance and grabbed her sleeve between my teeth, and tugged her deep into the sea of boxes to where the hiding spot I found was located. It was in the back corner where the boxes were piled three high, leaving a small space for us to hid. I nudged her toward it. She whispered to the others while I went to get them.

I found them all, and within a minute they were al squished into the small space with me at the opening guarding them.

"Scientists," a man snorted. "They think they can hire a few rent-a-cop half-demons and they're ready for something like this. Arrogant sons of…" His mutters trailed off. "How close is Mr. St Cloud?" The man asked, now standing right by the door.

"His flight will arrive in seventy-five minutes, sir."

"Then we have a hour to clean this mess up. How many kids was It again? Four?"

"Three were recaptured. The fourth- the werewolf- wasn't, but there was a report that he'd entered the building."

"Great. Just great." Their footsteps stopped right at the door. "All right, here's the plan. I need two survivors. If you can get me two, Mr. St Cloud will be happy. And that doesn't include the werewolf."

"Naturally, sir."

"We need a place to set up a base of operations. The team will be here in five minutes."

"It doesn't look as if they use this wing, sir." A door creaked. "This room even has desks and a blackboard."

"Good. Start setting up and get Davidoff on the radio. I want him down here now."

Chloe waved at Liz to check things out. She was really handy to have around when we needed some spying done. Well as long as there wasn't another necromancer in the spying area.

They all strained to listen, praying they'd find some problem with the room or be offered a better one. It didn't happen, and I knew it wouldn't. We had already been lucky.

"At least they're on the other side of our escape route." Tori said.

"It doesn't matter," Simon said. Im glad he did since I kinda cant right now. "We've got a Cable SWAT team setting up down the hall. We're screwed."

Chloe looked at the door and listened. I guess Liz just got back and was telling her something.

Then there were boots clomping down the hallway.

"We'll hold tight." She said. "They'll send those guys searching-hopefully somewhere else. When we get a chance. We'll run."

I decided that if we were gonna be stuck here for a while then Chloe might as well be comfortable so I slip behind her and let her rest against my side. She started to relax and so did I. Our heart rates slowed and breathing evened out.

"So how you two came on you own. " Chloe said. "How?" well we started running then I We got a car and Liz drove.

"But Derek doesn't have his license."

Simon laughed. "Doesn't mean we don't know how to drive. Dad let us start last year, bombing around empty parking lots."

"That's a few minutes to the mall, not eight hours on the highway." Chloe said, worry in her voice.

I grunted, trying to tell her that I didn't drive but she didn't understand.

"How'd you communicate?" Chloe asked Liz. Paper and pen in the truck and we didn't while we were running, Liz just headed me in the right direction by pulling on my fur.

As Chloe listened to Liz I heard noises start down the hallway. I flank twitched without my permission, but Chloe started rubbing it absently, my muscles jumping under her fingers.

Chloe then asked her Aunt, "Rae's dead, isn't she? Dr. Davidoff said she was transferred, but I know what that means. The same thing it meant for Liz and Brady."

Lauren looked startled at the names and the assumption.

"Rae? No. Rae isn't dead. Someone broke in and took her. They think it was her mother."

"Her adoptive mother?"

Lauren shook her head. "Her birth mother. Jacinda." How come that name sounded familiar?

"But Dr. Davidoff said she was dead."

"We said a lot of things, Chloe. Told a lot of lies, telling ourselves is was better for you all, but really, just because it was easier. If Rae thought her mother was dead, she wouldn't ask for her. From everything I heard, though, they think that's who-"

My flank twitched again, this time more violently. Chloe looked down at me as my shoulder muscles started twitching. I was going to change back. SHIT! This couldn't happen here! Not now! I growled at her when she I caught her looking at my face, telling her to pay attention to her Aunt.

As her aunt talked, she rubbed the muscle in my shoulder and I leaned against her hand, relaxing, knowing that she was safe for now.

"We need to get going." She said all of a sudden. "I'm going to call Liz."

Liz told Chloe that Toris mother had joined the SWAT team and that I was to be shot on sight, not tranquilized. _Well this should be fun. _Reinforcements from the Cable satellite office were on the way to help sweep the building with manpower and spell power. They were determined to find us before this St. Cloud guy arrived.

"We're going to have to make a run for it," Chloe said. "As soon as its quite-" I started to convulse before she could finish. Shit!

"Someone doest like you plan," Tori said. "And just when I was thinking how nice it was that he doesn't have a voice. Wont keep him from arguing apparently." God she was annoying!

"That's not it," |Chloe said calmly as I convulsed again. "He's Changing back."

"can it wait, because-"

My whole body spasmed, all four of my legs shooting out. The bacl one kicking Simon and my fronts swatting Tori. They both got out of the way as fast as they could.

"I think that's a no," Simon said. No, Really?

"We need to clear out." Chloe said. "As you can tell, this requires room. And it might not be something you want to see." She was an angel sent to me! She was the only one who could stand to sit there and watch this, and she was one of the skittish people I know!

Chloe shooed them out, then turned back to me.I was now lying on my side panting. "You've done this alone now, so I guess you don't need-" I didn't let her finish. I needed her to help me through this. When I Changed at the safe house it killed me not having Chloe by my side. She took some of the pain away by just being there, talking to me.

I caught her jeans in with my teeth, pulling her gently, my eyes asking her to stay. She told the others that she was, _Thank God!, _and said if they heard any sign that the SWAT team was searching this hallway, they were to get out-all of them.

"We aren't leaving you two," Simon. Always the stubborn one!

I growled.

"He's agreeing with me," She said with a small laugh. "For once. You have to go. With any luck, they'll presume that means that Derek and I are someplace else."

Simon didn't like it, but he only grumbled for me to hurry. _I'll try my best, bro._

Lauren stayed after they were gone. "If anything happens, you're coming with us, Chloe. Derek can look after-"

"No, he cant. Not like this. He needs me."

"I don't care." She was even more stubborn than Simon!

"I do. He needs me. So I stay." She was standing up to the only family she had at the moment so she could help me. God I loved her. Wait…what?

They locked gazes.

Chloe walked over to her aunt and hugged her. "I'm fine."

"I know." Lauren hugged her back, fierce and tightly from the looks of it, then left with the others.

My change came much faster this time and a bit easier, I didn't vomit this time, but I didn't when I changed before either and the safe house last night. When it was over I fell onto my side, panting, shacking, and shivering. I needed contact with Chloe to keep her from worrying, and to thank her for staying again.

My grasp was tight but she still intertwined her fingers with mine, shifted closer to me, and used her free hand to brush away my sweaty hair off my face.

"Whoa," Simon said as he stood at the entrance of our corner, a pile of clothes in his hands. "You really need to get dressed before you start that." Wow, he really had bad timing.

"I'm not starting anything," I said.

"Still…" He held the clothes to me. "Dr. Fellows dug up some hospital greens for you. Get dressed then…whatever." Crap.

"We weren't-" Chloe began.

"Have you still got my note?" What note?

She nodded. Well now im confused.

"Give it to him." Okay…?

Chloe pulled a folded page from her pocket and handed it to me.

It was a note from Simon, obviously, and it explained that he wasn't mad anymore about me and Chloe, that he understood and was happy for me, and that he was sorry for leaving Chlo in the woods by herself.

Chloe nodded at Simon as I refolded the note and she handed me the scrubs and turned away to let me get dressed.

"We good?" Simon said to me as I sat there.

"Yeah."

Simon turned to go, but I called him back and gunted as I got to my feet. We had a quick conversation about the note and if he was really okay about this whole thing.

"So your sure your not mad? I would understand if you were." I said.

"Bro, seriously? Shes your mate, im guessing at least, and you were willing to let me have her so I would be happy. You are the best brother I could have asked for. Thanks." Then he slapped my back and walked away.

I dressed as fast as I could. We had to get out of here soon.

When I was done getting dressed I walked up to Chloe and put my hand tentatively. She turned and my face was right over hers. I had been wanting to finish our kiss for the past day and a half. She lifted her face up towards mine as I wrapped my arm around her waist and-

"What the-?" Okay! I am sick of getting interrupted!

We both jumped-again. Tori stood there, staring at us, well mostly Chloe. Simon was behind her, grabbing her arm.

"I told you not to-" He began.

"Yeah, but you didn't say why. I sure didn't expect…" She shook her head. "Am I the last one to know everything around here?"

Chloe turned toward the door then. "Derek's ready. We need to move."

As Chloe pointed out we had one gun-thanks to Lauren-, a werewolf, one poltergeist, one super-charged spell-caster, one not-so-supercharged spell-caster, and one perfect necromancer, even though she said she was useless, Liz apparently agreed with me, because from what I heard of the conversation between Chloe and her, she seemed to remind her that we needed her so she could relay her words.

Our plan, though, didn't include any of our powers hopefully. We were falling back on what dad had taught me and Simon for dealing with significantly stronger opponent: Run like hell.

While Liz watched the operations room for us we would try and make a break for the exit door. If we failed? That's when the gun, spell-casters, poltergeist, and werewolf would come in to play.

According to Liz, as Chloe relayed, there were five people in the room- Mrs. Enright, Dr. Davidoff, the head suit, his assistant, and one SWAT guard. They seemed to be staying put, manning the war room while the employees searched for us. Every now and then, one of them would pop in and give them an update or get an order. We were all praying that the few minutes it took us to get to the door and out one of them wouldn't come around any corners and spot us.

As we coordinated a what-if plan of attack, I stood beside Chloe. We weren't doing anything, we weren't even holding hands, but her Aunt kept giving us weird looks and frowning.

Then out of nowhere, "Derek? Can I speak to you?" huh? Was she gonna give me shit for loving her niece? I sure hoped not cuz if she was I would probably snap and punch her out.

I looked at Chloe wondering if she knew what was going on but she seemed as clueless as I was at the moment.

"W-we don't have time to-" But she was cut off by Lauren.

"It'll just take a second. Derek? Please?" She honestly looked like she wanted to talk to me and not yell. I guess I could give her the benefit of the doubt.

She waved me across the room. Tori and Simon were arguing over spells, so no one noticed, except Chloe, what transpired between me and her Aunt.

"Derek, if this goes bad I need you to promise me that you will get Chloe out, no matter what. If there is any sign of danger im going to try and distract them."

I didn't like this. Not at all. I shoot a glance at Chloe and shook my head. I couldn't do that to her. Her aunt was the only person she had right now.

"Derek, please! I need you to do this for me…Chloe needs you more then she needs me. I love her like my own daughter and I need to know, no matter what, that she is safe. Please. Do me this favor?" She looked on the verge of tears as she pleaded with me.

I stepped back slightly, hair goin into my face, and thought about what she had just asked me to do. I couldn't believe that she had asked me to take her niece and run. I decided that it wouldn't come to that and nodded.

She looked relived. She stepped forward and grasped my arm, leaning in to tell me what she was doing if it did come to the fight. I kept my gaze down, nodding. I still didn't like it but if it kept Chloe safe then I would try my best to help.

When Lauren was done explaining I walked strait to Chloe. When she was in ear shot I said, "You ready?"

We stepped aside as her Aunt went to get my brother and bother.

"Was she telling you to stay away from me?" She asked.

Should I tell her the truth? No. Then she would know what would happen and go after her aunt before I had a chance to grab her.

"Yeah." I squeezed her hand out of Laurens sight so it would look like I was telling the truth. "It's okay. We're good."

The we headed for the hall.

Our biggest worry was the _click _the door would make when it opened and closed. I listened and told Chloe when the men were talking to open it. Then I took the lead. Chloe was behind me, then Simon, Tori, and Lauren behind her, incase of the what-if plan.

It seemed like the thirty feet from the room to the door was taking hours. I could tell that everyone was anxious to be out and gone, so they wanted to bolt, but I made it clear before we left that we had to be silent which meant having to go slowly.

We'd gone no more than ten feet when someone in the war room spoke. "We have a breach, sir. A perimeter spell."

I sped up a bit.

"Hold on," SHIT! "It seems to be right out side-" Lauren's plan was about to go into action.

"Chloe?" Her voice whispered through the hall.

Chloe spun to see her aunt jogging the other way-toward where the Edison team and the Cable guys were. She called her name again, like she was trying to search.

Chloe opened her mouth, but I clamped my hand over it before she could make a sound. My arm snuck around her chest, holding her still. Then I whispered in her ear, "I'm sorry."

"I think I hear them." Davidoff said.

"Chloe?" Lauren was now full out running, shoes slapping the linoleum deathly load. "Chloe?"

She wheeled into their room and let out a fake but very convincing yelp.

"Hello, Lauren." Mrs. Enright said. "Lost your niece again?" She then cast a binding spell, freezing Chloe's aunt. "I see you still have that gun. Let me trake that, before you kill someone else."

As Chloe struggled to get out of my grasp and run to help her aunt, I waved the others to keep going. I made sure that Simon and Tori were past us as I swept Chloe into my arms and headed for the exit.

Before we got to far Chloe twisted around to look at her aunt one last time. I turned slightly, too, to see Diane holding the gun to Laruen's head.

"Time to rid ourselves of a very inconvenient-" I smelt something that was familiar then coming down the hall.

"A gun, Diane?" A mans voice called. "Guess your charm isn't the only power you underestimate."

A man stepped around the corner, and for a second, I seriously thought I would burst out crying. He was smiling, that smile anyone of our group members would have recognized even before Simon started.

"Dad!" He shouted, skidding to a halt down the hallway.

Dad lifted his hand, waving causally, like he'd walked into us sitting around chatting about nothing. Then Chloe struggled and I let her go, I was in complete shock that he was here.

"Hello, Kit." Diane turned the gun on him.

He tsk-tsked. "Is that really the impression you want to make, Diane? Prove to everyone here that a witch needs a gun to fight a sorcerer?" Wow he was cocky!

It worked though. Mrs. Enright lowered her gun and raised her hand, ready to cast.

"There," dad said. "That's better. Now come over here and show me how much you missed me." Yep, definitely cocky.

Mrs. Enright cast an energy bolt, but dad deflected it by raising his hand and making the bolt stop short and explode in mid air. The guard advanced on Lauren, gun pointed, now that the binding spell Diane had her in was gone.

Simon lunged forward, but dad motioned for him to run. Simon kept going. Until I caught his shoulder that is. I then looked down at Chloe and then back at my father. Who do I protect? My dad for the past ten years of my life, or my brother and mate?

Then my decision was made when the little blond I was holding onto tightly whispered, "Fight." I released Simon and pushed Chloe towards the door, hoping she would take the hint and get out of here with Tori while she still had the chance. didn't happen.

Tori locked the guard that was advancing on Lauren in a binding spell and yelled for her to follow Chloe. She instead jumped to her feet and grabbed the guards gun, smacking him in the head as I plowed into Davidoff, sending him flying.

Tori cast spell after spell. They were spells I havent seen very often so I couldn't place the names, but they were making the walls shake again. The crakes that Chloe had caused earlier widened. Plaster rained down all around us.

I turned to look at Chloe and saw in her stance and face that she wanted to help. I yelled at her to get back, then one of the guys hit me with a spell, sending my falling forward. Dad sent a lightning bolt at the man.

When I looked back up Chloe was still out of the action, thankfully, and the building was still shaking violently. There was white dust everywhere, enveloping everyone, and I could only catch the fights that were close by.

Tori was facing her mother not to far away.

A board was running at Mrs. Enright, im guessing Liz.

I took down the main suit, while dad and Simon took the other.

Lauren stood over Davidoff, gun to the back of his head.

Then with a deafening crack, the ceiling gave way. Huge chunks of plaster and broken wood crashed down around everyone. Boxes and crates and filing cabinets fell from the attic. Where was Chloe?

I looked around until I saw her staring at the mess around us, but then she looked up, as did I. the ceiling was splitting right over her head.

"CHLOE!" I yelled as I ran at her, pinning her to the floor under me while the rest of the ceiling collapsed around us. I blocked out my wolf. I couldn't think of that kind of stuff right now. I had to get my family out of here alive and not think about the mate that lay beneath me.

When the hall stopped shaking and rumbling I heard dad call for me.

"Here, With Chloe!" I called load enough for him to here.

I then moved off of Chloe, taking her hand and pulling her up with me. She rose, coughing and blinking. She then started to squint and move. I still held her arm, staying close.

"Tori!" She yelled.

Tori lifted her head from where she was laying, brushed a hand over her face and said, "I-I'm fine."

As she got up Chloe looked around franticly, I assumed looking for her Aunt. I saw her first, but Chloe wasn't far behind me. She was stirring under a pile of ruble between us and Tori. Chloe went to leap forward but I pulled her back.

"Stay there guys," Dad said. "Tori-" When I looked over he was staring at Tori, like he had just really seen her. WTH?

"Dad?" Simon said.

He shook off his surprise. "Tori? Head toward me. That ceiling doesn't good."

Chloe and I both looked up and saw broken timbers and huge pieces of plaster swaying overhead. Boxes teetered at the edge.

Tori looked around. The guard and the two suits were all laying motionless beneath piles of plaster and wood. Dr. Davidoff lay on his stomach not moving in the least. Beside Tori, lay her mother, eyes open, staring up.

"Ding-dong, the witch is dead," Tori said. She swayed, and I was tempted to run over and drag her out of there, but then she made a weird hiccup noise, shoulders hunching. "Mom…"

"Tori? Hon?" dad called to her. "I need you to come over here, okay?"

"Aunt Lauren," Chloe said. "Shes caught-"

"I've got it," Tori whipped her sleeve over her face and bent to start pulling pieces of debris from Lauren.

A plank flew from a pile behind Tori. Dr. Davidoff's eyes were now open, mentally guiding it. Chloe opened her mouth as if to scream, but it was to late. It swung down and hit Tori in he back of the head. She fell face-first into the ruble. Lauren scrambled up, pushing the last pieces off of her. Then she stopped. Davidoff had rose behind her, gun pressed to the back of her neck.

The plank that he had hit Tori lifted and started to move toward him. Liz. He saw it. "No Elizabeth." He swung the gun to Tori. "Not unless you want some company in the afterlife."

The wood dropped to the ground.

Davidoff moved the gun back to Lauren then. "Pick that board up again, please, Elizabeth, and move in front of me, so I can see where you are."

She did.

"Now, Kit. Im going to give you five minutes to take your boys and go. The modifications appear to have succeeded with Simon. As strong as Derek is, he seems normal for a werewolf. Another success. Chloe and Victoria are the problem, but I assure you, they'll be well cared for. Take you boys and-" I didn't let him finish. We all knew what he meant when he said 'well taken care of'. He was going to kill them, just like he killed Liz, Brady, and that Amber girl. I wasn't about to let that happen to either of them. Chloe was my mate, and Tori…She's like a sister to me. I couldn't let them die on my watch!

"I'm not going anywhere. Not without Chloe."

I stiffened. I expected her to argue. But it seemed like she didn't hear me. I could hear her heart rate, and it scared the shit out of me that it could go that fast.

Davidoff then lifted his eyes to me. He frowned, then nodded. "So be it. I wont turn down the opportunity to keep our only werewolf subject. Take your son, then, Kit."

"I'll take _both _my sons," dad said. "And Victoria and Chloe and Lauren."

Davidoff only chuckled. "Still don't know when to cut you losses, do you? I'd think ten years on the run would have taught you a lesson. Think of everything you gave away because you wanted Derek back. I'm sure Simon would have been happier if you hadn't been so stubborn." God. This guy is going to die if I have anything to say about all of this. He was REALLY starting to get on my nerves.

"Stubborn's good," Simon said. "And it runs in the family. I'm not leaving until you give them up, too."

Chloe was afraid, I could tell by the stiffness of her shoulders. I rubbed them for her. Simon then looked over at her. Sweat pored down her face. What was she doing?

"Go, Chloe." Her aunt called. "Just go."

"That's not how this works," Davidoff said. "I can shoot you and Tori before Kit or Derek can take me down. Make up your mind, Kit. There's a Cable team on the way, if they havent already arrived. Cut you losses and go."

A shape rose behind him. I sucked in a breath as I figured out what Chloe had be concentrating on. "Good, Chloe. Keep going," I whispered to her. Dad and Simon quickly looked away so Davidoff wouldn't turn around.

"You only have a few minutes, Kit."

"Pick up the gun," Chloe said.

He laughed. "Your aunt knows better than to dive for a gun ten feet away, Chloe."

"Dr. Davidoff," She said.

"Yes?"

"Shoot him."

He frowned mouth opening. Mrs. Enrights corpse swayed. Her eyes on Chloe, rage filing them.

"I said-"

She fired. Davidoff hung there, mouth working, hole through his chest. Then he dropped. Chloe squeezed her eyes shut and Diane dropped as well. Chloe's aunt went to Davidoff and checked his pulse.

"He's gone," Chloe said. "I-I can see his spirit."

Then we heard someone shout and boots clomping boots in the distance.

"We have to get out," Dad said. "Lauren-"

"I'm fine."

"Derek, grab Tori and follow me."

I grabbed Tori, then we raced out the door just as the shouts echoed behind us. Dad yelled for Simon and Lauren to get over the wall, as he boosted Chloe and I carried Tori. Chloe and Simon go to the top and crouched to help me with Tori.

As we climbed down, dad stood atop the wall, ready to shoot spells at anyone who came out. But no one did-the rubble and the bodies slowed them down long enough for us to get far away. By then, Tori was conscience and we could all run, me beside Chloe the entire time, and get far far away.

Dad parked his van a mile away in a shopping mall. He'd bought it a month ago, using faked paperwork, so it could be traced back to him, and it looked like he'd been living in it. He threw his sleeping bag and cooler into the back and we all climbed in.

We ended up in Pennsylvania somewhere. No one asked. No one cared. It was a very long, very quite drive. Chloe and her aunt were in the back, and I kept glancing back at her. She soon fell asleep to Simon and dad talking in the front seat.

We pulled into a roadside motel. Dad got us two rooms and we split up, girls goin in one, and guys in the other. Dad said he would order pizza for us all and then we would meet up and talk. No one was hungry, and Simon wanted some alone time with dad. I did, too. But that could wait. I really wanted some alone time with Chloe, so we could talk, and so we could finish what we started the other day.

While dad and Simon talked in our room, I listened to the girls, seeing when I could leave and hang out with Chloe. All I got for the first couple of minutes was Tori saying that her stomach was queasy because of the long drive, so she was gonna sit outside and get some fresh air, which I got. She also needed some time by herself, seeing that she had just witnessed her mother dieing. Lauren asked her to go behind our unit, so no one driving by could see her. Then it was just Chloe and her aunt.

"How are you doing?" Lauren asked Chloe.

"Okay."

"What happened back there…at the lab…"

She didn't finish. Anyone who had been there would have known what she was referring to-Killing Davidoff.

"I'm okay." Chloe said. "I know I cant go home right now, but I want Dad to know im okay."

"I'm not sure that's-"

"He has to know. Even if he cant know about the necromancer stuff and the Edison Goup stuff. He has to know im safe."

There was a pause, and I thought that she wasn't going to answer Chloe. "We'll find a way."

Chloe went to find Tori and sit with her for a while so I though I would wait a couple of minutes before I went out to find them. I didn't know if I should listen in to this one or not, but its kinda hard to not hear everything within a half-mile radius when you're a werewolf.

"I'm sorry about your mom," Chloe said to Tori.

A short bitter laugh. "Why? She was an evil, murdering bitch."

"But she was _your _evil, murdering bitch."

Tori gave a choked laugh. I practically see her sittin against the wall with her arms around her knees, Chloe close beside her watching her cry, not knowing what to do. I actually felt bad for Tori. She was and evil, self-centered bitch sometimes, but she didn't deserve that shit life she had.

Dad chose then to tell me to go and get the girls for dinner. I walked around the building the long way, to give them a bit more time. But when I stepped around the corner I saw only Chloe, so I tilted my head to the wind, pretending to sniff it, then smiled when I caught the strawberry scent. I looked down and saw her, my lip curving up automatically.

"Hey," I said. "I thought I-"

Tori lifted her head and whipped her eyes with her sleeve, and I shut up.

"Sorry," I said gruffly and started to retreat. I felt like I intruded on their bonding time. God, im an idiot.

"That's okay," Tori said, getting up. "My pity session is over. You can have her now."

As she walked away from us and back to the room, I just stood there. Then Chloe waved for me to sit next to her, but I shook my head.

"Cant right now. Dad sent me to find you."

She went to get up, but stumbled forward. I didn't even know what was going on until Chloe looked up at me. I didn't let go. Instead I bent and was going to kiss her, but I stopped short.

"Your aunt," I said. "Did she say anything about your plans?" I knew that she didn't but I still had to ask.

"No."

I leaned again, but stopped short again.

"Didn't she say _anything?_ like if you were going home or not?" I know I probably sounded like a complete loser but I couldn't bare to lose my mate.

"I'm not. As long as the Cable is still out there, we cant. I suppose we'll stay with you guys, if that's what your dad has in mind. Probably safest."

I exhaled the breath I hadn't noticed I was holding as she finished. She was looking at me with understanding in her eyes.

"Im definitely _hoping _that we stay with you guys," She said.

"Me, too."

She slid closer to me, I wrapped my arms around her small body. Our lips touched-

"Derek?" dad called. "Chloe?"

I growled out load, which earned a giggle from Chloe as she backed up.

"We seem to get that a lot, don't we?" She said.

"Too much. After we eat, we're going for a walk. A _long _walk. Far from every possible interruption."

She grinned up at me. "Sounds like a plan."

Speaking of plans, dad had a lot. Over pizza he confirmed what Chloe suspected-we needed to go on the run again, this time from the Cable.

"So everything we did back there, at the lab…it didn't do any good?" Chloe asked.

"Probably only pissed the Cable off," Tori said. Always the positive one, she was.

"No, it helped," Dad said. "The Edison Group wont recover from this anytime soon, and it'll take some time for the Cable to sort through everything and plan a search. Fortunately, being a Cable, they've gotten a lot oon their to-do list, and we wont be at the top. You're valuable, and they'll want you back, but we'll have some breathing room." He glanced at Chloe's aunt. "Lauren? Living on the run may not be what you had in mind, but I'm going to strongly suggest that you and Chloe come with us. We should stick together."

I looked at Chloe, tensing. I was ready to jump in if her aunt disagreed. But when she said, "That would be best," I relaxed. So did Chloe. Simon grinned and shot her a thumbs-up. Chloe then looked over at Tori. She was holding herself as still as she could, face ridged, not giving anything away.

"And Tori will come with us, right?" Chloe asked.

"Of coarse." Dad said smiling at her. "I suppose I should make sure that's okay with her, though. Will you stay with us, Tori."

She nodded, and slid a quick half smile at Chloe, saying thank you.

"We'll need to lie low for a while," Dad said. "I have a few ideas of places we can go. Simon says Tori got a list of other subjects. We'll make contact with them. They have to know what was going on…and what happened. We'll look for Rae, too. If she's with her mom, that's good, but we'll need to make sure of that. We don't want anyone left behind."

Chloe and I went out after dinner for our walk. Alone.

There was an open field behind the motel and we headed there. Finally, when we were far enough from the motel, I led her into a little patch of woods. I hesitated then, still just holding his hand. I had never done this before so I had no clue what to do. Then Chloe stepped in front of me, and my free hand went to her waist.

"So," She said. "Seems you're going to be stuck with me for a while."

I smiled. A real smile.

"Good."

I pulled her against me. Then bent down, her breath warming my lips. Her pulse was racing so fast she could barely breathe. She looked like she thought I would stop again. But my lips touched hers, and she still kept waiting for me to pull away.

My lips pressed to hers, then parted. And I kissed her. _Really _kissed her-arms around her, mouth moving against hers. I had made up my mind now. This was what I wanted, and I wasn't ever holding back again.

She slid her arms around my neck, and I tightened my grip on her waist, lifting her off her feet. Kissed her like I was never gonna stop, and she kissed back with the same force, like she didn't _want _me to ever stop.

It was a perfect moment. All I could feel was her. All I could see was her. All I could taste was her kiss. All I could hear as her pounding heart. All I could think about was her, and how much I wanted this, and how incredibly lucky I was to get it, and how tightly I would hold onto it.

This was what I wanted. This girl. This life. This _me. _none of us were ever getting our old life's back, but we didn't care. We were happy. We were safe. And I was right where I wanted to be.

**Hey guys! I know its been a week or so since I updated, and im sorry for the wait! I have been working a lot this week and last, and I have been having writers block in my spare time. I have A LOT of chapters to write right now, so if you would like a chapter done ask me, but I cant promise that it will be up right away. **

**To Brittana4ever I am sorry that I havent started you chapters yet but I was thinking of making it a completely different story! I havent gotten to start it yet, and im not sure what to call it, but I was thinking that you may have an idea of what it should be called.**

**And thanks to PatronusCharmBabe I have another story that I want to start soon! It will be a re-write of the entire trilogy, one book per story, a different PoV for every chapter…what do you guys think? Sound good? **

**Thank you again to you all for reading and reviewing! I love you all! And I love everyone that has helped me with my story, and other stories/ideas!**

**Love y'all!**

**~RenesmeeRedbird~ **


	12. Chapter 45&46 TS Laurens PoV

**Hey everyone! I know it has been a while since I updated and im sorry but I have been very busy the past while with work and visiting relatives. I have been very neglectful of all my stories but that will hopefully change very soon! I love writing and I love that I can write for everyone who has requested or read my stories! I am going to try and get caught up on all of the chapters I have been asked to do in the next few days, so stay tuned! **

**This is Laurens PoV for chapter Forty-five of 'The Summoning' requested by Milymet P. Runsage. Again it starts somewhere in the middle of the chapter and continues until the end. I hope you all enjoy!**

I have been worried about Chloe in that awful house since I had heard of the Derek boy, and how he had tried to hurt Chloe. I would have had him transferred to another place with his brother but Chloe would not let me, which surprised me.

I was in room, in the middle of a large debate between me and my subconscious when I heard the doorbell. I had no idea what time it was, but as I looked out my window I could see it was well past midnight. Who would be at my door at this time of night?

I walked toward the door and started to unlock it. I looked out the side window and saw two figures on the other side. I quickly fished unlocking the door and wrenched it open. There stood Chloe and Rachel.

"Chloe? Oh my God! Where-" I pulled the door open further, so the light would hit them better. "What are you doing here? Are you okay? Is everything alright?" if she was here and looked as bad as she did, something was definitely wrong.

I then tugged her in by the arm, and I swear I heard a small wince come from her. Then I turned to Rachel. What did she have to do with any of this? Did she cause it?

"Aunt Lauren, this is Rae. From Lyle House. We need to talk to you." Oh no.

When we were all inside, Chloe introduced us properly. Then they told me the whole story. It felt like they were hiding something from me, but I didn't push it. The EG had a feeling that the boys would try and escape, but I had no idea that they would allow Chloe to go along! I wouldn't have sent her to Lyle House if I had known that Simon and Derek were there. I would have pulled her out of there at a moments notice after the marks that Derek left on her arm. Would have brought her home, then taken her to Headquarters so she could get proper training for her abilities.

When Chloe got to the part of the warehouse, when she told me they had shot at her and Derek, all I could do was stair at my poor niece. She had been through so much tonight, and all because of those damned boys. Then Rae pulled out the dart. I hadn't thought that they would use real bullets for the pursuit, but seeing the dart made it all the more real. Marcel said that if they would try and escape that they would simply track them down and then take them back to HQ. He never said ANYTHING about shooting at the poor kids!

I then gingerly picked the dart up off my coffee table and examined it closely. When I got a closer look I knew that it was just a tranquilizer, but that barley helped with that. They had still shot at my niece and her friends-no matter how much I hated the male parts of that- and I was furious! But I couldn't let Chloe think I knew anything about this yet.

"It's a tranquilizer dart," I said instead of screaming at the top of my lungs.

"That's what we thought," Chloe said.

"But- They shot at you? At _you?" _I still couldn't believe that the group would do such a thing.

"At us."

I then slumped back into my leather recliner, completely deflated by this news. Then Rae piped up.

"I was there Dr. Fellows. Chloe's telling the truth."

"No. I-" I lifted my gaze from the table to Chloe. "I believe you hon, I just cant believe-This is so completely…" I couldn't finish, afraid that I would say something. I just shook my head.

"Where did you find Lyle House?" Chloe asked, interrupting my thoughts.

"Find?" I asked puzzled. I hadn't found it. Marcel had given it to me when I had told him about Chloe. It was the closest house to her home so her wanted her there.

"How did you find it for me? Through the Yellow Pages? Through recommendation?"

"It came highly recommended, Chloe. _Very _highly. Someone at the hospital told me about it and I did all my research. Their recovery rate is excellent and they had glowing reports from the patients and their families. I cant believe this happened." That wasn't a complete lie. It did come very highly recommended, just not from one of the hospital people. It did have glowing reports from those who had been released after they had their powers under control. I couldn't believe that this had happened to my poor little Chloe!

"About the ghosts…" Chloe started after a pause.

"You mean what the Gill woman said?" I wasn't ready to have this conversation with her, so I just used an excuse that she had given me herself. I was mad that the woman would even talk to her about it, especially out side in the middle of the night!

I slammed the dart back on the table, knocking a pile of magazines over in the process. Not that I cared.

"The woman was obviously in need of mental help herself. Thinking you can communicate with ghosts? One whiff of that to a review board and her license will be revoked. She'll be lucky if she isn't committed. No sane person believes people can talk to the dead." I knew I was hurting her by saying that, and I was hurting myself as well. My whole family had been ABLE to talk and raise the dead even! My brother had died because of it, and my sister was killed by the them!

She said nothing.

I rose and continued. "I'm going to start by calling your father, then my lawyer, and _he _can contact Lyle House." And by my lawyer, I meant the head of the Edison Group.

"Dr. Fellows?"

I turned to Rae.

"Before you do that, you'd better take a look at Chloe's arm." Huh?

I took one look at the gash on my nieces arm and completely flipped! How could this had happened? She needed stitches and medical care. I was a doctor, but I only had so much at home with me. I needed to take her somewhere to get looked at and fixed up. I wouldn't take her to the hospital because then they would asked what had happened and I couldn't explain that. I thought for a moment and decided to take her to HQ. They had all the medical equipment that I would need and more doctors that cold help if needed.

I decided to give her some sedatives that would calm tha pain and make her sleep until I got her to Headquarters. I re-banged her arm and within ten minutes we were on our way to HQ.

Chloe was asleep before we had made it to the first traffic light. I needed to call Marcel, but Rae was still here. I was afraid that if she heard that she would tell Chloe where I was taking her.

"Dr. Fellows?" Rae said from the back seat.

"Yes, Rae?"

"I was supposed to call someone when I knew we were safe. Do you happen to have a cell phone?" That was odd. Why would she have to call someone when they were just going out to goof around with the boys? What did Rae know?

"Why would you need to call anyone Rae?"

She looked uncomfortable, and wouldn't look me in the eye, but she said, "When I found out that Chloe, Simon and Derek were going to try and get out of Lyle House, I confronted Chloe, and the only way for me to get her to tell me or not was to ask f I could escape with them. When they agreed and told me when, I, umm…I told Dr. Davidoff about it. I knew that the boys had done something to Chloe to make her go with them, and I didn't want my only friend left to leave and possibly die because of them. I couldn't let her go. So when I told Dr. Davidoff he told me that he would deal with it and to just stay with Chloe…But then she stayed behind to find Derek, and told us to go on without her, that she would catch up, I couldn't stay….I told Dr. Davidoff that I would tell them when we were going and where we were. I told Simon that I had to use the washroom when we made it to the factory. He let me go by myself, and I called Dr. Davidoff on the cell phone he gave me." She still wouldn't look me in the eye when she was finished. I could hear the tears in her voice.

"Rae, you did the right thing. You made sure that you and Chloe were safe, or as safe as you could be. You wont need to call Dr. Davidoff because I have to. Im going to take you girls there, where you will be safe and well looked after. I work for Dr. Davidoff." She looked up then to look at me through the mirror. Her face was a mixture of surprise, anger, and relief.

"Thank you Dr. Fellows."

"Rae, call me Lauren."

The rest of the ride was quite. Well it was quite until Rae caught site of HQ. She didn't say anything, just gasped.

I pulled up to the front door, and stopped. I went around to open Chloes door. She was still asleep.

I shook her lightly. "I know your tired, hon. Just come inside and you can go back to sleep."

She stumbled out of the car, but I caught her in time. Rae dived in to help me lift her.

"is she okay?" Rae asked. "She lost a lot of blood."

"Shes exhausted. You both must be."

When the breeze blew by us Chloe yawned and gave her head a sharp shake. She then looked up and studied the building in front of her.

"Is this the hospital?"

"No, it's a walk-in clinic. I called Buffalo General and Mercy and their emergencies are packed. A typical Sunday morning. Between the Saturday night gunshot wounds and the drunk drivers, it's a zoo. I know a doctor here and he'll get you strait in." I told her. I knew she was out of it, but I still didn't like lying to her.

I then looked up to see Sue walking around the corner towards us. "Oh, there's Sue. Shes a nurse here. Rae, Sues going to take you over to the waiting room, get you some breakfast, and heck you over." Rae knew what was going on. And I knew that she wouldn't tell Chloe now, but she could still use a once over to make sure she was fine from their excursion last night.

Chloe seemed to be studying Sue quite closely, but she probably still couldn't see strait.

Sue stopped to talk to me. We had been friends since I started working here 16 years ago. Chloe was still studying her, but Rae was completely oblivious to the whole exchange. She was still focused on the building.

We made our way in through the front doors and into the main lobby when Chloe stopped dead and wheeled on me.

"That woman-" I wasn't having any of this.

"Sue, yes. Shes a nurse here. She'll take good care of-" But she cut me off.

"No! I saw her last night with the man who shot at us." What? No. That couldn't be. Sue wouldn't try to hurt the kids….but what if she did chase after them? No.

"No, honey, that's not the same woman. You've been through a lot and your confused-" But she pushed me away.

"Im not. I saw her. Is she the one who recommended Lyle House? We need to get out of here."

She then ducked out of my grasp, and ran back toward the front door. She was still a little out of it so it was easy for me to catch up to her and hold the door shut.

"Chloe, listen to me. You need to-"

"I need to get out." She then grabbed the door handle with both hands and tugged, but I was still holding on tight. "Please, Aunt Lauren, you don't understand. We have to get out of here." She looked so broken. I almost let go of the door to let her go. But then a voice came from behind us.

"Would someone please help Dr. Fellows?" Both Chloe and I turned to see Dr. Marcel Davidoff striding down the hallway. Then a man came from behind him, carrying a syringe. He went to Chloe.

"That wont be necessary, Marcel. I've already given her something." I said.

"and I can see its working very well." I knew he was being sarcastic, but he didn't sound it. "Bruce, sedate Chloe, please."

Chloe then looked up at me, tears clear in her eyes and voice as she said, :y-you drugged me?"

I wrapped my arms around her. "You'll be okay, hon. I promise."

Then she did something I never thought would ever happen. She hit me so hard that I stumbled back. I turned to look at Marcel.

"I told you this wasn't the way to handle it. I told you to let me handle it."

"Leave what to you?" I turned to see Chloe backing toward the door, eyes filled with tears looking strait at me.

I reached for her, but her hands flew up, swatting at me. Keeping me away.

"Leave what to you?" She asked again.

Bruce then caught her arm. When she tried to pull away, it was to late. The syringe went in. I stepped toward her, wanting to tell her the truth, but not knowing where to start. But then I heard Sue come back down the hall calling to Marcel.

"The team just called in a report. Theres no sign of the boys."

"Surprise, surprise," I said turning to Davidoff. "Kit taught them well. Once they're gone, they'll keep running. I warned you."

"we'll find them." He assured me.

"You'd better, and when you do, I expect that brute to be handled the way he should have been handled years ago. Put down like a rapid dog. Wait until you see what he did to Chloe's arm." I know that the bruise would be gone by now, but I could tell them that the gash on her arm was from him. It very well could be.

"D-Derek?" Chloe said, struggling against Bruce. "Derek didn't do this. I cut myself-" She started to stumble back towards the wall. I caught her before she hit the ground.

I called for Marcel to get the stretcher, then leaned over Chloe, holding her steady.

"you don't need to cover for him, Chloe. We know what he is." I whispered to her, then glanced at Marcel. "A monster. One that didn't belong in the…" I trailed off, not wanting her to know about the experiments.

"But we wont let him hurt Simon, Chloe. I promise you that. When you wake up, you're going to help us find Simon and bring him back home. I know he's important to you. He's important to all of us. You all are. You and Rachel and Simon and Victoria. Very special. You're all very special." I finished, but doubted that she even heard the last part. She was out cold before I could finish.

The stretcher arrived then, and the a few men picked Chloe up and placed her on it, then walked away, toward the medical ward.

"Dr. Fellows? Is Chloe going to be alright?" I turned to see Rae standing on the opposite wall.

"Yes, she will be Rae. And please call me Lauren."

"Okay, Lauren."

"Rachel, why don't you follow me to your room. Im sure you are quite tired after what you have been through the past few hours." Marcel said as he came up the hall again.

"Okay, Dr. Davidoff." She then left with him. Father and daughter. Not like she knew that but still.

I hope that they can find Jacida so they can be a family again. She was such a nice girl, and didn't deserve to have her life taken away by her heritage.

**So did you guys like it? Was it bad? Its been a while since I last wrote for this but I hope it was good!**

**If ANYONE has a request or suggestion then let me know through PM or review please. I am still working on the ones that people have been requesting over the past few weeks so I apologize in advance that they may be late but I will do them :D **

**Love y'all**

**~RenesmeeRedbird~ 3 **


	13. Chapter 14 TA Toris PoV

**Whats up guys? This is the other chapter Milymet P. Runsage requested. Tori's PoV for chapter Fourteen of ' The Awakeninng'. Hope you like it!**

Me and Chloe snuck past the night guard who was to busy reading a _Playboy _magazine to notice us, so we snuck right past, with Liz apparently keeping watch for us. I hated not being able to see or talk to her. It sucked.

We made it through the main building and into the yard. It was freezing without the sun and the stupid breeze coming from Canada. It was dark but we could still be seen if there was someone close by, so I mentally sighed when I realized that both Chloe and myself were wearing dark clothes. Me in my navy Blue American Eagle sweat shirt and leather jacket, and her in dark jeans and a dark green shirt. I actually felt sorry for her. She must have been freezing!

We made our way to the old warehouse on the opposite side of the yard, but it was taking forever because, as Chloe was telling me, Liz was having issues with finding the Edison Group guard. He was probably cloaking himself. So we had to go the long way, moving from shady tree, to shady tree.

When we _finally _mad it to the warehouse the door was unlocked, which I found weird until I saw what was inside. Just boxes, crates and wooden pallets.

After the door was closed Chloe went to search for a few minutes. I used that time to think. I couldn't go on the run with her, Simon and ugly. I couldn't leave my dad alone here with my bitch mother and sister.

I was still contemplating what to do when Chloe sighed and said, "We'll have to wait until morning." And that's what made my mind up. I wasn't about to stay here all night with the rats.

When I didn't answer She squinted in my direction.

"This is my stop." I told her.

"Hmmm?" she was still squinting at me.

"This is where I get off." I was to tired to put the bitchyness into my voice. "My adventure, as fun as it's been, ends here."

"Just hold on until morning. If there isn't a note, we'll figure something out." She was trying to persuade me to stay. It wasn't about to work though.

"And if there isn't a note? I wanted to join you escape, Chloe, not your crusades to find Simons dad."

"b-but he'll-" Got I hated her stutter, and I wasn't willing to listen to this speech again.

"Save the day?" I actually managed my normal voice this time. Good. "Rescue us from the mad scientists, cure us, and take us to the land of lollypops and unicorns?" I know I was being _very _pessimistic but I needed to get it through her thick scull that I wasn't staying.

Her voice hardened. "Finding him might not solve anything, but right now, we're a little short on options. What are you going to do instead? Go back to the Edison Group and say sorry and it was all a mistake?" Wow…who knew she had a bitch side?

"im doing what I planned all along. We needed each other to get out. But that's all I wanted from you. I'd help you find the note, but I wont stay until morning to do it. I'm going home, to my dad."

When I said that her face went from pissed-off, to holy-shit!-I-just-saw-a-ghost, No pun intended.

"So your dad…he's human?"

"Of coarse. He doesn't know anything about this. But I'm going to tell him." His wife was a statistic bitch, he knew that much, but he didn't know that she was a statistic bitch of a witch. He didn't know anything about me being an experiment, he didn't know anything!

"is that such a good idea?" God, I think she's been spending to much time with Derek.

"He's my _dad_," I snapped at her. "When he hears what my mom did…? Everything's going to be okay. My dad and I get along great. Better than him and my mom. They hardly even talk. I'm sure they only stay together because of us kid's." It was true. Mom and dad rarely talked, and when they did it was always a yelling match. Not much fun in the relationship….eh, who knew, maybe the bedroom stuff was good…?

"Maybe you should wait a day or two. See what happens." Why was she pushing for me to stay? I know it wasn't because we were friends and she didn't want me to leave, so what was it?

I laughed instead of asking her WTF? "And join your band of superheros? Sorry, but im allergic to spandex." I turned away then, trying to get her to realize that I had made up my mind and wasn't changing it. "say bye to Liz for me."

"Wait!" I turned around slightly then to see her tugging off her shoe. "Take some money."

"Save it. I don't plan to ever get a chance to repay you."

"its okay. Just take-" I cut her off. I wanted to leave and I didn't want to take her money. I had no idea how much she had and I knew she would be on the run so every penny counted.

"Keep your money, Chloe. You'll need it more than I will." I turned around and started walking again, but stopped. Chloe could come with me and forget this whole mess. She actually wasn't that bad. She wasn't the typical blond, just the typical short clumsy kid. We could leave the insulin here for the guys along with a note saying that we were going on our own to find _my _dad. They would understand. "You could come with me."

"I need to get Simon his insulin." I knew she was gonna say that but I wasn't going to push her into coming with me. I didn't want to seem like I was starting to like her, even though I was, and I didn't want her to think that I needed someone with me.

"Right. Okay then."

I then turned and walked away. I didn't say good-bye, and I knew she thought I would. All you could hear as I left was my sneakers hitting the cement floor and the door as it creaked shut behind me.

I was just getting to the convince store that was down the street, and I could see that there was someone at the pay phone. I could wait my turn but I didn't want to wait there, just in case. So I went into the store and looked around until I saw that the person had left.

I walked up and put in 50 cents so I could make the call. It rang, and rang, and rang. I was about to hang up and try again when I heard a muffled and groggy "hello?"

"Hi dad. Its Tori."

"Tori? Tori! Oh my god, its been forever! How have you been kido?" I loved my dad, but he still treated me like I was 5 sometimes.

"Not to good dad, that's actually why im calling you. There was something wrong with Lyle House so they transferred me to this other place, but it was even worse, so I escaped. I want to come home, but away from mom. Can you come and get me?" I said in a rush. I wanted to get it all out there now, and if dad was somehow connected to my mother and Davidoff then I would be screwed, but at least I would know who I could count on. No one.

"Of coarse! Where are you? And why would you have to escape? It couldn't be that bad…"

"Trust me dad, it was. Im….." I told him where I was and he told me to just sit tight and he would come and get me. I told him that I would be waiting by the store, or across the street.

I don't know how long I sat in the ally behind the dumpster when my dads car pulled up. I started to get up and move, but I couldn't. I don't know why, but I had this bad feeling that if I went out there I would end up somewhere other than my dads.

So I waited. The car windows were all up, and the tinted windows made it impossible to see through. I couldn't see who it was. Until the driver opened the door.

I almost made an audible sob as she looked around for me. It was really dark down the ally way so she wouldn't be able to see me. This couldn't be happening! My dad couldn't have sold me out!

My mother kept looking for a few minutes then turned toward the alleyway. She started to walk into the opening, and I was getting ready to bolt when I heard her cell phone go off.

"What?" a pause while the other side talked. "No I haven't got her yet! She was lying! Shes not here!I used my tracking spell on her even! It says shes halfway across state!".…"Yes, im coming back now Marcel. See you in a few minutes." She then hung and turned back to my dads car.

When she drove away, I stayed hidden until I couldn't here the car anymore, then snuck back to the pay phone. I called my dads house, but this time with a blocked number.

I waited about the same amount of time I did last time before the phone got answered.

"Hello?" It was my dad. He had sold me out!

I hung the phone up before I started screaming at him.

I fell to the floor of the booth then, sobbing loudly and uncontrollably.

I decided while I was sitting there trying to get my breathing under control again that I would use the bathroom in the store to clean myself up and then go back to the warehouse. Chloe would be ecstatic that im back im sure.

I was back at the warehouse now, just sitting beside the dumpster out front. I have just been sitting here staring at nothing, and Im quite sure I felt a breeze caress my arm. It was either Liz or I was finally going crazy.

It was no sooner I thought that when the door opened and Chloe stepped out.

"Tori?" I didn't look at her until she touched my arm. "Come inside."

I followed her without a word of complaint. She showed me her little fort of boxes and I sat down on one of the boxes that she had laid down on the cement.

"What happened?" She asked me after a few minutes of silence.

I thought about if I should tell her or not, but I decided that I was going to because its not like she would keep something like that from me, even though we were close to being mortal enemies, and I really needed to talk to someone about this.

"I called my dad and told him everything. He said to stay where I was and he would come and get me."

"And you changed your mind. That's okay. We'll-" I cut her off. I wanted to finish this before I started balling again.

"I went across the street to wait. I was in an alley, so no one would see me before he got there. The car pulled up and I started to step out and I didn't. I kept telling myself I was being stupid, that I'd been around you to long, getting all paranoid, but I needed to see him first, it was his car-my dad's. It stopped right where I said I'd be. Then the door opened…It was my mom."

"she must have intercepted the call. Maybe they switched cars. Or she got to his car first, knowing you'd be looking for it. He was probably on his way, in _her _car and-"

"I snuck away and called my house again, collect. My dad answered, and I hung up."

"Im sorry," was all she said. No 'I told you so'.

"Not even going to say 'I told you so'?" I asked.

"of coarse not."

I shook my head at her. "You're too nice Chloe. And I don't mean that as a complement. There's nice, and then there's too nice. Anyway, im back." I then remembered what I got from the store and pulled it out of my pocket. "With food."

I then handed her a snickers bar.

"Thanks. I thought you didn't have any money."

"I don't. Five-finger discount." I moved a bit further onto our cardboard mat making my sneakers squeak again. "I've watched my friends do it plenty of time. But I never did. Know why?" I dint wait for an answer. "Because I was afraid of getting caught. Not by the store or the cops. I didn't care about that. All they do is give you a lecture, make you pay it back. I was afraid of my mom finding out. Afraid she'd be disappointed in me."

A crackle as I opened my wrapper and took off a piece. "Not really an issue now, is it?" The I clunked my candy in my mouth.

**:D Im soooo happy guys! Im catching up on the chapters and im going camping after work! :D I get to see my bestest friend in the whole world, who I havent seen in almost three months! I misses her soooo much!**

**Well I hope everyone has a good weekend and I will see you when I get back on Tuesday! **

**Love y'all to death!**

**~RenesmeeRedbird~ 3 3**


	14. Chapter 27 TR Dereks PoV

**Hey guys! Im back with a new chapter! This one was requested my Hungergames-Chlerek-lover. Its Chapter 27 of The Reckoning in Dereks PoV.**

**OH! And I know I have forgotten to put this in ANY of my other chapters, or stories actually, but I don't own anything other than the PoV characters thoughts. In this case Derek's. Sad but true. :'( **

Chloe spun toward the door suddenly. I had no clue what she was doing but she was studying the door closely.

"I think he's gone," I whispered to her. "Did you hear something?"

She then looked up, fear taken control of her perfect face. "I-It's Dr. Banks." Shit.

She listened to whatever he was saying for a few seconds, but I couldn't take the fear and pain that was inhabiting her face and body language. So I leaned down to her ear.

"Release him. Whatever he can tell us, it's not worth it."

She shook her head, and my anger flared. She never listened to me but its not that mattered. Instead of ripping her a new one I settled for scowling and tightening my grip on her arm.

Chloe settled a little as she listened to Dr. banks.

"Yes. Derek. That's Derek." She said to him. Why were they talking about me?

As soon as the words left her cute little pink lips, her eyes widened and she started to slightly shake and moved backwards. I don't know if she was doing it consciously or not but I moved behind her and gripped her arms, which were covered in goose bumps. I rubbed them away as best I could.

"Let him go, Chloe," I murmured to her. "whatever he's saying, you don't need to listen to it." she looked at me for a fraction of a second before she looked into the empty space before us.

"With the genetic modifications?" Uh oh. This couldn't be good.

She listened a bit more.

"Manipulated the data?" That really got my interest.

"What data?" I said.

"For the modifications. What does that mean?" She answered me, then addressed Mr. Banks.

"They changed the data so it gave the proper results," I told her.

"So Dr. Davidoff manipulated the data-" She began but im guessing she got cut off by Dr. Banks.

"So who manipulated the data?" She asked the empty space.

She listened to him for a few more minutes then she started to summon. She broke into a sweat again and balled her hands into fists at her sides. I was still stroking her arms, and I tried to get her to relax her muscles.

"He's being pulled away," She told me.

"Let him go," I told her. "we've got enough."

"He was trying to tell me something."

I snorted. "Aren't they all? Must be a rule in the ghost handbook-if in danger of evaporating, make sure your in the middle of a dire pronouncement."

She then preceded to tug off her necklace and hand it to me, but I put it in her pocket instead.

"Keep it on you, okay?"

She then kept summoning. She gasped out and looked as though she was in pain. It took everything in me not to jump at he and pull her away from all of this.

Chloe gasped again but this time shivered slightly too. Then she froze. I knew it wasn't a binding spell because you could still move your eyes in those.

"Chloe?" I asked. She wouldn't look at me. Something was wrong. I grabbed her shoulders and tried to get the necklace out of he pocket and around her neck, but she toppled over like the statue I had knocked over when I was younger. I jumped at her caught he before she could hit the ground. When I looked at her face she was still staring strait ahead, but a look of terror in her eyes.

"Chloe? Chloe! You can push him back. Just push him back and this will be over. You can do it! I know you can. Come on! Chloe? CHLOE!" I tried to get her to move or make a sound, but I was just working myself up.

We were in the middle of the room and if anyone walked down to check on what I was yelling about they would see me bent over her, so I grabbed her ankles and pulled her across the room. And sat beside her.

"Chloe, come on. Say something." She just kept looking at the ceiling, starting at nothing.

I had to get her back! I fumbled to get he necklace over her head but was stopped when her eyes closed then popped back open, and her lips curving up in a very unlike Chloe smile.

"Hey, there." It was Chloe's voice, but the tone and inflection were wrong.

I felt myself frown as I though of what had happened to her as I tried t get the necklace over her little head.

She batted me away with he hand. "I don't need that."

"Yes, you do." This definitely wasn't Chloe.

"No, I don't."

I smacked her hand away and yanked the necklace onto he neck, and heard the slap of the pendent on her skin. She gasped then closed her eyes and fell back against the floor again. I caught her head before she did damage to it.

As I moved my hands away and started at her face, her eyes opened. "Chloe?" I asked.

She breathed. And I felt like a huge wait was lifted from my shoulders. I don't know how but seeing her breath made me feel that much better. I had no idea what happened, but I took her hands in mine.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I-I-I-" But she didn't finish. She looked over my shoulder and looked about ready to piss herself. She listened, and as she did she became more confident. And when she finally spoke she was completely in control. Or it sounded like she was.

"No, you wont." she said while getting up still looking over my shoulder.

"Oh, yes, I do." She said as she reached out and literally shoved him, and from the look on her face, he was gone.

"Chloe?"

I touched her shoulder, and I could feel her relax against my touch. She took a deep breath. "We need to get out of here," She told me. :As soon as we can."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (squiggles!) I never get to use this!

It turned out that we wouldn't have to wait that long to be rid of this house and all of its ghostly inhabitants. Andrew returned alone, as I thought he would. Russell's apartment had been emptied before Andrew had gotten there, also what I presumed would have happened.

I could hear Andrew and Margret from across the house, but Chloe, Simon, Tori and I were all waiting outside the door and listening in.

Margret had said that we were that we were more then they could handle, and the best way to relive themselves of the burdens was to hand us over to someone else-namely Chloe's aunt or mine and Simons dad.

I looked at Chloe from the corner of my eye, and saw that she was tryign to keep herself still, and not run in to hug her. I had to suppress my laughter.

We were leaving tomorrow and headed back to Buffalo. I wasn't to happy about that, but at least we would be away from this place and Chloe wouldn't have to deal with the ghosts any longer. We were going to attack tomorrow, so that meant that they would need to go over the floor plan of the building. They asked Chloe to give them as many details as possible. She was trying, but I could tell that she was having issues with not going limp in her chair and falling into a deep sleep.

When I noticed I hit Simon and nudged him. He looked at Chloe and his eyes showed worry. We helped as much as we could. HE drew a floor plan for them. I got a glass of ice water for Chloe. And Tori noticed to because she murmured "Are you okay?" To her. Margret was oblivious to any of this though. She was to busy grilling Chloe for every last bit of information she could give. I was about ready to rip her old wrinkly face off, but she then let us go.

Chloe went to the parlor, and I followed. She walked until she found the armchair, curled up on it, and was asleep the second her eyes shut.

I went over to her and moved the hair from her eyes. She looked so peaceful!

I started to turn away when I heard her teeth chatter. I looked at her and she was shivering. I quickly went and grabbed her a blanket and draped it over her petite body. Then went to get her another glass of ice water. I then went and sat on the couch.

I then started humming a song that had been stuck in my head. Daydream Believer.

I was so absorbed in my thoughts, seeing as I finished humming the song hours ago, that I didn't notice at first that Chloe was awake. When I tuned into her breathing and heart rate they were a bit ecstatic, so I turned toward her, only to find that she was staring at me.

I took her a minute to realize that I noticed, but when she did she turned away fast, but not before I saw the pink start to invade her cheeks. Why was she embarrassed to be caught? Did she like me? No, that was crazy.

Before I could get my thoughts together I saw that she had drank her water. "Must be almost lunchtime." She said.

"Maybe. You okay?" I asked her.

She nodded.

"You want to talk about what happened downstairs? With Banks?" I asked. I wasn't really good at helping with that kind of stuff but if she wanted t talk then I knew someone who was perfect for it.

She nodded again.

"I should get Simon. He'll want to know."

She nodded again, but I couldn't bring myself to leave. I just kept staring at her as she drank her now warm water.

She was so perfect. She was the complete opposite of me. I was huge with billowing muscles, and she was petite with little to none. She cared about everyone, and I cared about only people close to me. I was a monster, and she was an Angel.

I needed to tell her how I felt, even if she rejected me, it would be better then the pain I was going though having to hold in my feelings from her.

"Chloe." I said. She took her time looking up. Slowly tilting her head up, little by little. As I saw her eye brows, then her eyes, which were focused on the glass in her hands, I was ready to just run over to her chair and pull her into me.

"Chloe?" This time she looked up at me, glass midway to her lips, which were parted. When she looked into my eyes, hers grew three sizes and the glass tumbled from her grasp and landing on her jeans. She was soaked.

She then scrambled to catch the glass before it hit the ground and shattered, which I appreciated, so I quickly got up and knelt in front of her. I took the glass from her hand and she looked up. I saw what I thought was impossible in her eyes. My face was mere inches from hers, and I slowly leaned forward and-

"What'd you lose?" Simon said from the doorway.

We leapt to our feet so fast that we collided together.

"What were you looking for?" Simon asked as he walked in. "Not your necklace, I hope."

"N-no. I-I just dropped my glass" Chloe stuttered out as she gestured to her jeans. She looked at me then. I had my hands in my pockets.

"I was just about to…" She trailed off. I didn't want her to tell him about Dr. Banks. I didn't want to hear anything like that. I wanted to rewind to when we were crouched on the floor and pray that Simon didn't show up for a few more minutes, just to see what would have happened. But it wouldn't. Not now, not ever. The moment had passed, and so had any of my chances.

"I-I should change my pants." Chloe said.

"Sure," Simon said as he sat on the sofa.

Chloe made it to the door before I said, "Chloe?" As she turned, I tried to think of something to say but I couldn't. I wanted to have a reason why I would go with her but I couldn't thin of one, and I was really hoping that Chloe would try and help me, and It looked like she was, and she was having about the same result as me. Nothing. So instead I asked her, "You want an apple or something? I'll grab it while you're getting changed," And with that she said sure and made her way up the stairs to change. Taking my heart with her.

**Hey! Okay I know it may not be the best chapter I have ever done but I am half asleep right now, even though its past 5 in the afternoon. The next chapter will be the other request by Hungergames-Chlerek-lover, so sit tight and it will be up in the next few days. **

**And I would like to ask you, my faithful readers, for help with my other stories. I need some ideas for 'Darkest Powers Returns' and some criticism and advice for 'Darkest Secrets'. So if you guys could read them and tell me what you think, I would greatly appreciate it! **

**And, as usual, requests and ideas are always welcome for the story! **

**I love you all!**

**~RenesmeeRedbird~ 3 3 3 **


	15. Chapter 36 TR Simons PoV

**Hey guys! Sorry that im updating later than I said I would, and instead of making up some lame excuse im just gonna tell ya up strait that I didn't feel like writing. Im hyper to get back to school *Gasp* Yes, I know. School isn't one of my favorite things but I miss my friends. I cant see them in the summer because im always busy, then on my days off they are always busy. So, ya. That's why I forgot to update the other day….**

**Okay, so this chapter, as I stated in the last, is a request by ****Hungergames-Chlerek-lover****. It is in Simons PoV and from The Reckoning. Chapter Thirty Six. Hope you enjoy, and I hope I did a good job on this one. **

Chloe and Derek were discussing if they should have Liz go and scout out the lay of the land, seeing as she was the only one that could get past the perimeter spells that were placed everywhere.

They went on to the matter of how tight the grounds were locked. Derek thought that it wouldn't be as hard to get through during the day, because the group would presume that we were to scared to leave this place during the day with the possibility that we could be caught. I think we all agreed that we would rather fight our way out then have to go back to that evil building that we had just escaped from.

In the end, we decided that we would head out later today, but until then we would have to play along with there plan, and seeing how Andrew had used us we would now use him. We were gonna let him out of the basement and make him think that we thought that the only way to take down the Edison Group was to go along with his plan.

When Margret got here in the morning she would see that we were eager to get going, she wouldn't know to where though. We hoped that she would put the guard down, and that was when Chloe was to send Liz out.

And if plan A failed we would go right to plan F. Fight.

It was close to six when we finally finished our plans, meaning that we had a few hours left before Margret came baring non-sugary breakfast foods for all. What fun, note the sarcasm that I rarely used.

Tori was working on Andrews laptop again, trying to find more information in his library/ study. Me and Derek were in the basement watching Andrew, not that he could do anything anyway. And then there was Chloe who wandered the house, not knowing what to do. I think she finally found something, because I stopped hearing her frantic pacing of the living room.

"Hey, Simon?" I turned to Derek who was sitting on the far wall by the tool room, just staring out into space.

"Yea Der?" I was sitting on a stool by the stairs, and Andrew was in-between us. He looked like he had something to say, but I kept my spell on him. He was stupid for even trying. My binding spell, and knock back spell have both been getting a lot stronger since we went on the run. Must be from frequent usage.

"Im gonna go up stairs and give this to Chloe," He held out an old video camera, it was dusty and I looked like it hadn't been used for years, which would make sense seeing as the people who lived here before us now haunted the place.

"Okay..? Why for?"

"I don't know. She likes movies so maybe if I can fix it she can film our escape from here," He said with a small grin pulling at the corner of his mouth. It wasn't a bad idea, it couls make an awesome movie later, and I for one would be the first one there to see it. Not just because it had me in it, or because Chloe was the one who made it, but because really, who could pass up a cool action packed special effects movie with werewolf's, witches, sorcerers, and necromancers?

"Sounds like a good idea for a movie," I joked back. "Im fine her watching him." I reassured him, seeing his wariness.

"Okay, but if he needs or does anything come and get me, no matter what." And with that he walked by me, and up the stairs looking for Chloe.

A few minutes passed by as I hummed a song that I like to play on the drums, when Andrew suddenly started talking.

"Simon, if you wouldn't mind, I really need to use the washroom."

"Fine. I'll be right back with Derek." And with that I followed my brother up the stairs and walked over to the living room. The door was open a little bit so I could peak in and listen to what they were saying.

Derek was sitting on the couch across from Chloe's armchair, and was looking at her. It was _the look._ The one he used when he was in trouble with me or dad, and made him look like a whipped puppy, and you're the one who did the whipping. He always got me and dad with that look every time. I just hoped that Chloe was stronger than we were.

"Why don't you come over here?" Derek asked Chloe after a minute. "More comfortable than the chair. Warmer too. Closer to the radiator." He was trying to win her over. Getting her to stop being mad at him and just forgive him for being an idiot and staying up on that roof.

"Im fine." Good, Chloe is stronger than me and dad. That sounded funny. Chloe being stronger than anyone. She was the compassionate one, the one who cared about everything and everybody.

"Hard to talk to you over there, across the room." Huh? They were like what, 10 feet away from each other? What the hell.

Derek then moved down the couch till he was smushed into the one corner. There had already been more than enough room for them to both sit there. He put his arm along the back of the couch and tried for a smile, but he ddint really get it out right.

They sat there in silence for a moment, but it was broken by Chloe, "You don't get to do that."

"Do what?" Derek asked. He tried to sound innocent, but even I saw his gaze drop just the slightest. "Im sorry. That's what im trying to say, Chloe. That im sorry."

"For what?"

He then looked back up at her looking confused. "For making you mad."

Chloe didn't answer him, just got up fomr the chair and stared walking towards the door that I was currently hiding behind. I was about the make a mad dash to the stairs of the basement when I saw Derek get up and follow her. He put his hand on her elbow to hold her there, just feet from the door. She ddint turn, but she listened to what he had to say.

"When I got mad about you leaving it wasn't because I though it was stupid or I didn't think you'd be careful." He said looking down at her. The look in his eyes held so much love and hope that it was almost blinding. I had the urge to run out there and yell at them, but I stopped myself. Derek was making peace with Chloe, and we really needed them to not be bickering about all of this when we do finally escape. But looking into his eyes, I remembered what I had been trying to forget. I was washed away by the memory of me sitting on the roof looking out over the house to the surrounding woods, then hearing the sound of fighting. I looked towards the back porch in time to see Chloe and Derek heading towards the clearing, which was visible to me from up here. Derek must have been changing because his arm was shaking and he was scratching at it. I watched them walk into the clearing, Derek was being reluctant to get down on his hands and knees, and it looked like he was trying to say something. But Chloe stopped him and got him on all fours, readying for the change.

He grunted and gasped, turned his head the other direction, and in a matter of minutes I was looking at Chloe and a big black Wolf. Chloe reached out and pulled Derek into a hug. Even from here I could see the love they had for one another. Derek was finally gonna get the girl, but I couldn't help but feel jealous.

I was brought back into reality when Chloe spoke. "You were just worried about me."

Derek exhaled in relief. "Yeah." She turned, but not before I saw the glint in her eyes. "Because you think im worth it."

Derek then put his fingers under her chin, tilting her head upwards. I couldn't help the feeling of jealousy in the pit of my stomach. I should have been able to do that to her without her flinching away.

The look in Derek's eyes had gone from hopeful and in love, to hunger. I knew what was coming. "I absolutely think your worth it." He told her.

"But you don't think you are."

He opened his mouth, then shut it again.

"That's what this is about, Derek. You wont let us worry about you because you don't think you're worth it. But I do. I absolutely do." She said with so much love that I actually stumbled back a little.

She lifted off her feet and onto her toes, put her hands around Derek's big neck, and pulled him down. There lips touched.

Derek's hands went around her waist, pulling her closer-I couldn't watch anymore and started walking towards the door, louder than necessary. I heard them jump apart, and Derek mutter, "And he says _I _have bed timing." Then when I emerged in the doorway he called, "Whats up?"

"Andrew says he needs to go to the washroom. I'm all for saying too bad, but…" I trailed off.

"Fine. I'll handle it. Chloe? Wanna come-" But she cut him off.

"I need to talk to Simon."

Derek gave her a weird look, not a jealously look, but that he was somewhat hurt that she hadn't jumped at the opportunity to spend some more time with him.

"It's important." She assured him. "Grab Tori, though. She can help with Andrew."

Derek nodded and then he was gone. Yelling for Tori, and walking down the stairs that trailed down to our prisoner.

**This may not be one of my best or longest chapters ever, but I had a lot of fun writing it. I havnt done many of Simon so I don't have his personality down yet, but I hope I did a justice. Thank you all for reading this, and I only have a few more chapters to do before im all caught up, so feel free to PM me or review and let me know if you would like me to do a chapter for you.**

**As always, I love y'all! 3 3 3 **

**~RenesmeeRedbird~**


	16. Chapter 17 TR Dereks PoV

**Hey everyone! I know im a late for updating and I really don't have any excuse for it, but I am sorry. This chapter, and the two after this one, were requested by Cassie967. Its chapter 17 of the Reckoning in Dereks PoV. Hope you all like it! :D**

I sat and watched as the sun slowly went down. Simon said he would have Chloe back before nightfall, so I was waiting by the backdoor, waiting for him and Chloe to come walking out of the woods holding hands, waiting for my heart to be torn into even smaller bits.

I was in love with Chloe, but she couldn't have cared less about me compared to my adoptive brother.

The last rays of sun were starting to fade, so I stood up and walked over to the door. I couldn't see Simon anywhere, but I could hear Chloe making her way towards the house, sounding like a baby elephant. Where was Simon?

When Chloe came into view only minutes later I opened the sliding glass door and started down the stairs toward her.

"No," I heard her say. "Not now. Just go back inside-" I don't think she was actually talking to me but it did sound like she didn't feel like making conversation with me. Oh well, to bad. I may love her, but that doesn't mean im gonna be a pushover.

As a walked closer to her she started looking around franticly, looking for an escape from me I think. In the end she just kept walking forward, like she hadent even seen me.

"Wheres Simon?" I dindt mean to snap at her, but I was used to talking to her like that. I really did care about her, she just couldn't know that, so I had to put on the Derek's-an-asshole role. I mentally sighed.

She didn't say anything, but a look of relief washed over her face as she pointed behind her, towards the woods where she had just come from.

I was furious! How could he just leave her out there, especially after I told him about the fact that she hates the woods? But instead of saying that I said, "He _left _you? Out here? At night?" I put enough snap in my voice that it only sounded like I was surprised instead of fighting my wolf off from killing Simon.

"He dropped something." She was trying to save him. She was waayyy to nice. "Hes not far." She said trying to get around me. And as she did the wind direction changed so that it hit her and come up to me. I could smell salt. She was crying?

I stepped in front of her and slightly leaned down. "Your crying?" I asked.

"No I-" she tore her gaze from mine, but not before I saw the fear in her eyes. Oh shit. "Just dust. From the path. Simons that way."

She tried to pass me again, but I continued to block her path before she coul slip by. When she stopped trying, she still wouldn't look at me. I tried to get a view of her face by crouching a little, but that didn't seem to work, me being as tall as I am, and her being as short as she is. So instead I took her chin, and gently guided her face so that I could have a clear view. She had very potent tear marks down her cheeks and down her neck, but I didn't dare look farther, the wolf was already getting ideas by just holding her chin like this.

Before I could say anything though, she flinched and pulled away.

"You _have _been crying." I stated, in a softer voice then before. My poor Chloe was upset about something…No, she wasn't _my _Chloe, she was Simons. Thinking of him made me think of what he could have done to her. He wasn't stupid enough to try and force himself on her, was he?

As I though, my breath hitched, and before I could stop it I growled out, "What did Simon-" But I stopped before I could finish. She would guess that something was up. She wouldn't know about my feelings, because she wasn't a good person reader, as you can probably tell by her befriending me, but it would still be awkward for me.

"What happened?" I said instead.

"Nothing. It just didn't work out." She said quite calmly. I could still hear the quiver in her voice, but she managed not to stutter at all. Actually she hadn't stuttered since I walked out the door.

"Didn't work out?" I spoke slowly, trying to figure out what she meant by that, and trying to keep my wolf from doing a happy dance. "Why?"

"Talk to Simon," She snapped.

"Im talking to _you. _What'd you do to him?" Had I really just said that? Shit.

She stiffened almost instantly. I knew the shit was gonna hit the fan soon so I was thinking of a way to show her that wasn't what I meant. She was to engrossed in her own thoughts to even realize what I was doing.

"I screwed up. Again. Your shocked, im sure. Now, let me go inside-" She tried to side step around me, but I blocked her.

"What'd you do Chloe?" I had decided that I would play this through and see where it got me. If being a jerk to the only girl I have ever, and will ever love was the only way to get answers then I would have to do it. It wasn't like she would ever go for me anyways…snap out of it Derek!

She sidestepped again, and I blocked.

"You like him, don't you?"

"Yes. I like him. Just not.." My heart did a flip as wolf me grinned wildly and though _we still got a chance! YAY! _then he stared doing the happy dance before I could stop him.

"Not what?" I asked her.

"Talk to Simon. He's the one who thinks…" She trailed off again. God, I was never going to get an answer from her.

"Thinks what?"

Step. Block.

"Thinks what?" I asked again.

"That theres someone else." By the look on her face, she hadn't meant to blurt that out. She took a deep breath and said, "He thinks theres someone else."

"Who?" I had to ask. I think I knew who it was because she wasn't the type of girl to go around teasing people and have someone back at her school or someplace. So me and Simon being the only two guys in the group kinda left the option of not getting my hopes up very slim. "Me? Simon thinks you and me are-" She cut me off.

"No, no that. He knows we arent-" I cut her off before she finished.

"Good. So what _does _he think?"

"That I like you." She said without missing a beat. I just starred at her, mouth hanging open like an idiot. I felt like I was the loser kid at school being told the popular girl liked me. But that all went crashing down.

"I dont." She said it with so much convection that it completely threw the wolf into a state of shock, and trust me, it takes A LOT to do that. "I _don't._" She said again when I didn't look away.

I was hurt, like _really _hurt. I knew that she didn't have feelings for me but without her telling me it to my face, there was still a little bit of hope that the wolf and I could feel. But now, both of self-confidence had been squashed into oblivion.

"you'd better not." I said with my normal bite and growl, while my face turned back to its appointed scowl. "You'd better not, Chloe, because Simon likes you."

"I know." He face and voice flattened.

"Simon has had girls calling him every night since he was twelve. They follow him at school. They even talk to me to try and get to him. Cute girls. Popular girls." I was just trying to show her the kind of choice she had right now. Either nice, good-looking Simon, or Smart, mean, acne-covered Derek. I didn't even think of the repercussions of my saying this to her.

"So I should be thrilled that a guy like him even looked my way, right?" Shit.

"Coarse not. I didn't mean-" But she cut me off before I could finish explaining what I meant.

"Oh, I know what you meant. I should count my blessing that I happened to be around when his choices were, well, none, really, because otherwise I'd never had stood a chance." What the hell? "That's not- I never said-" I was in so far into my state of shock that coming by a way to tell her what I had meant by that, without spilling my secret, were slim to none.

"Simon likes you, Chloe. Yeah, he's dated a lot of girls. But he _really _likes you. I thought you liked him back."

"I do. Just not…not like that I guess." Again, the Wolf got excited, and his hopes up. I couldn't let him get any momentum, so I said something I _knew _would piss her off.

"Then you shouldn't have let him think it was like that."

"You think I lead him on? For what? Kicks? I don't have enough excitement in my life, so maybe I'll tease a nice guy, get his hopes up, then laugh and skip away? How could I know how I felt until we went out and-" she didn't continue, and I cant tell you how happy I was. If she had, I don't know what would have happened. The Wolf probably would have went haywire.

She turned and stared walking again, only this time, around the edge of the surrounding woods.

"Where are you going?" I called after her.

"You wont let me go into the house, and im sure Simon doesn't want me around either, so it seems that im going to be taking a moon light stroll through the forest." She couldn't be serious.

"Oh, no, your not." I said jumping in front of her petite body. "You cant go wandering around alone at night. Its not safe."

She looked up at me, her eyes glinting in the moon light with a few unused tears as she looked at my face. Hers was tight and ready to fight, while mine had gone from scowl, to worried. I know she could see it because her eyes widened slightly.

She looked like she was trying to decide something. Of what, I wasn't sure. All I could do was stare at the perfect girl in front of me. She didn't think of herself like that, I knew, but I sure as hell did. She was kind, smart, knew how to handle herself when in a situation (normally). She had the brightest blue eyes I had ever seen, and they shined brighter than mine did, and looked like sapphires. She was skinny, but not overly, and the starting of curves showing, and they were getting more noticeable with every passing day. She had the cutest laugh, and the most dazzling smile.

She turned back to the woods, and resumed walking. "I'll be careful. No dead will rise tonight. Go back inside, Derek." Is that really what she thought I was worried about? I was worried about her. She could trip and end up breaking her leg. She could run into a bear. She could run into a rabbit that looked weird and made her scream. There were so many different possibilities, and most of them I didn't want to think about. And that included the Edison Group.

"You think that's what im worried about? The Edison Group-"

"Could be camped out there right now, waiting for us to venture into the deep, dark woods. If you believed that, you'd never had let Simon out." She knew me to well, and it scared me. Only Simon knew me this well.

" I didn't like it. But he promised you'd be back before dark, which is why I was at the door, getting ready to come find you two." I grabbed her arm, but the Wolf decided to step in then, telling me to drag her into the woods, into the clearing behind the house, and make her scream my name, so I let go of her arm, and grasped her sleeve instead.

"Just-"When I took a breath a scent I never thought I would smell again hit me. I turned my head towards the smell, letting my chin lift. The scent was gone =, but I still checked. From my peripheral I saw Chloe turn toward me with a puzzled look o her cute little face, until she saw what I was doing, then her face went from emotionless, to annoyed.

"Don't pull that."

"Pull what?" I asked her. What the hell was she talking about?

"Pretending to smell something out there. Someone." Oh.

"No, I thought-" As I took another intake, the scent had completely vanished. I couldn't even tell you which way it had come from. Damn. "Nothing, I guess. Just-" I rubbed the back of my neck, now just realizing that I would have to change again soon. I was covered in sweat, but I just pushed it off as being nervous and stuck in an over heated house.

She just stood there and starred at me, with her big, blue eyes, and I could almost hear her saying, _"Not now. Please not now."_ She knew just as well as I did that I would have to change tonight.

"Fine. Take a walk." I said as I released her sleeve.

She started walking the perimeter of the yard, and I followed a few paces behind her. I wasn't going to risk something happening to her.

She walked about 20 feet when she turned and looked back at me.

"Derek…" They was she said my voice did things to the wolf, but she sounded annoyed to me. Well that was just bad for her! So was I!

"I need some fresh air. Go on."

She walked another 20 feet before turning back around to glare at me, but I kept my face impassive. She wasn't going to get away that easily.

"Fine." She said. "I'll go inside. You track down Simon before the Edison Group snatches him." I had completely forgotten about him. Opps.

I followed her to the back door, made sure it was closed, and watched her walk away, before I turned and ran into the forest. I was gonna find Simon, and get some answers.

**Soooo…I tried something new with this chapter…I was grouded from my computer for the day so I decided instead of waiting till the next day I would right it out in my notebook…did it turn out better or worse? Please let me know! I want to know so I can do the same thing for all the following chapters for this story and my other ones! Oh and I will be updating the rest of my DP stories this week, so just a heads up to anyone who has read my other ones! **

**Well, as always, I love y'all!**

**~RenesmeeRedbird~ 3 3**


	17. Chapter 17 12 TR Dereks PoV

**OMG! Im soooo sorry! Its been forever since I updated this story, or any of them really, and im soooooo sorry! I would understand if I lost some of my readers, but im hoping that I still have a few .**

**Sooo, a couple people have asked if I could continue that last chapter on in Dereks PoV when he finds Simon. it's a good idea, so here is chapter 17 ½ in Derek's PoV XD**

The scent was still fresh along the ground from Simon and Chloe's walk out here, but I didn't even need to follow it. I could hear Simon from here.

I continued to jog until I was standing right behind my adoptive brother.

"Hey, Simon." I say.

He jumps and turns to look at me. His face slightly red, and I can see the hurt in his eyes, but he tried to mask it. Not to sure why.

"Hey, Derek! You really need to make a noise or something, especially out here."

"Yeah, that's what everyone keeps saying," I sit down on a near by log, still looking at him, even though he has turned away.

"So Der, what brings you out here?" He asks after a few minuets of silence.

"To find you actually. I was wondering why Chloe came back by herself, and where the hell you went."

"Oh."

"Oh? Is that all you can say? You left her out here in the forest in the dark Simon! I told you she didn't like it out here even in day light! What the hell man?"

"I know I was stupid, but, Derek…It just didn't work out the way I was hoping it would." Really? Again with this? Why wont anyone just come right out and tell me stuff anymore?

"Really? How so?" Might as well play along with him.

He looked out into the night for a few minutes, collecting his thoughts, I think, before he finally turned back to me and leaned against a tree. "We went and got icecream like we were gonna do, then stared walking back, and I was showing her some magic, how to use it, and stuff. I kissed her-" I had the biggest urge to rip him apart, but I withheld it. It still didn't stop the wolf from growling and snarling as Simon though. "-but she didn't do anything. I knew that there was something going on before I asked her to go with me, but I was still hoping that I would be wrong. I wasn't, obviously."

"So you left her out here by herself, where the Edison Group could be waiting behind a god-damn tree, because she hurt your pride?" My hands curled into fists at my sides.

"No, well, yeah, I guess I did, but I didn't mean to. I knew that we weren't far from the house and that you would be waiting, so I wasn't to worried, but after I walked away, I thought better of myself and started back here to talk to Chloe, but she was already at the house. So I stayed out here to think."

"Simon! I cant believe you! She cant take care of herself! You know that almost as well as I do! What the hell is wrong with you? She is so small and anything could get her!" I stand up, and approach him, so I am now towering over my brother, with the anger coming off me in waves.

"Derek, man, calm down. Please. I didn't mean to leave her out here, I swear." He raised his hands up, in a sort of surrender, and fell further into the tree, me still looming over him.

I looked at him, and knew that he meant it. He hadn't meant to leave Chloe out here, it was just a thing he couldn't control at that moment.

I stepped back and rubbed my shoulder, trying to make the itching and spasms vanish.

"Hey, Derek? Im sorry. I really didn't mean-"

"Its fine Simon, just don't do it again. You do, I will hit you." And then I turn and walk off. Not towards the house but out into the forest. I needed to get rid of this negative energy, an the only way I could think of was go for a run.

"Derek! Wait up!" I hadn't even realized that I was already running before Simon called after me. I turned and waited for him to catch up with me.

"Where are you going, bro?"

"Just for a run Simon. You should go back to the house. Not safe out here."

"Its even less safe for you to be out here by yourself, so your kinda stuck with me, 'cuz I aint gonna let u get snatched by the EG."

"Simon. I'm fine out here, seeing as im the werewolf, and you're the sorcerer. Simon, just go back to the house. Please."

"You know im not going to leave you out here by yourself Derek." God, he is stubborn.

"Fine, come with me, but I'm just going for a run." and I start at a relatively slow pace, for Simon's sake.

After about a half hour he asked if we could go back to the house. I got most of the negative stuff outa me so I thought It was a good idea.

Simon was getting better at running since the EG started chasing us, but he still has a hard time with it because of his diabetes.

We walked back to the house in a relative silence. We were just entering the yard when Simon asked, "Derek. What do I do about Chloe? I don't want her to hate me…"

"Just apologize Si." and with that I walk into the house, letting Simon trail after me.

**Hey…I know its short, but I really didn't think it would be that hard to stay in character for that one…im sorry. **

**Im hoping to have the next chapter up soon rather than later, so be prepared to read another one within the next two weeks**

**Love y'all!**

**~RenesmeeRedbird~**


	18. Chapter 36 TR Dereks PoV

**Okay, im back again, and this time I didn't leave you guys hanging forever! XD YAY! **

**Soooo, this is the second chapter that Cassie967 had asked for…Chapter 36 of The Reckoning in the sexy werewolfs PoV….Those were my words, not theirs…^_^ **

**Sooo if you cant tell already, im a lil bit hyper while writing this, but that's just cuz I havnt had much sleep lately, and that's cuz I missed a week of school cuz I was sick, so im cathing up on homework before I get zeros in all of my classes…well really its just religion I may be getting zeros cuz that was the class I missed the most work in, but you get what I mean…**

**SOOOO Now on with the chapter XD**

We all considered having Liz scout the area surrounding the house for a safe rout we could escape with but then we realized that we were dealing with spells and charms and other things that a ghost wouldn't and couldn't trigger, so there was no point in sending her out there. The place had to be sealed up tight.

But, then again, we also had to think that it wouldn't be as tight during the day, seeing as no-one thought we were stupid enough to try and get away in the daylight, but no-one knew that when we had to get out of someplace, we would use any way we could. Like with that guy and the van. I knew I had to get Chloe out of there, and I used the only way I could without calling to great attention to us.

Chloe, Simon, Tori and I all decided that we needed to play along with them for just a bit longer, and that since Andrew had used us that we would now use him. But that meant that we had to release him. They all racked their brains for a alternate way to convince everyone that everything was fine. I had already run through every situation, and none led to an escape that would work.

We didn't let Andrew in on our scheme of coarse, 'cuz that would be plain stupid, but we would leave in the basement until morning then let him know that we had thought about it and decided that the only way to take the EG down was to follow his plan.

When morning brought Margret and the others back to the safe house, they would find us eager to get out of here, and hopfully presume that it was to help them take the EG down, and they would let their guard down long enough for Chloe to send Liz out to make sure out exit rout was clear.

That was Plan A, and if that failed, we would use Plan B. Fight out way out then call dad.

When we finished with our plans it was already almost six, so that meant we still had a good few hours before Margret and the other Hell Hounds showed up at the door. Tori kept searching through the laptop, but by now no-one expected to find anything we didn't already know. Me and Simon watched Andrew on shifts, meaning we would switch every half hour or so, and Chloe, well, she just wandered around the house, looking for something to do to help us.

I heard Chloe pick something off the table in the living room and walk to the parlor. She sat and then I heard the scribbling of a pen on paper. _She must be writing out a scene or something. I wonder what about…_

I decided to take the chance of going upstairs to talk to her. I walked quietly as to not disturb her. When I got to the Parlor, the door was closed, so I had to disturb her anyways.

I opened the door, and she looked up, her eyebrows creased with concentration as she looked up, then her face went expressionless.

"Hmmm?" She asked.

"Got something for you," I say as I hold out the eight millimeter video camera I found when I was looking through all the crap in the boxes in the basement. I don't think it is in a good condition at the moment but I could always fix it if she wants it. "I found it downstairs. Its not working, but I think I can fix it."

She looked from the camera, to me, then back, like she was thinking about if she should take it or not. She knew what I was trying to say with this. That I was sorry that I screwed up and pissed her off.

I kept looking at her face, hoping that she would just take it and forget about my stupidness and forgive me, but I don't think she will.

She stood and took the camera, then set it on the table.

"Its cold in here," I say, because I thought I was getting a bit awkward in here. "Is the radiator working?" I walk over to the thing and put my hand over it. It was working, but not very strong. "Not very well. Ill grab you a blanket."

"I don't need-"

"Just a sec."

I took off down the hallway to the closet and grabbed the fluffiest blanket I could find in less than five seconds because I didn't want to be away from her for more than that, and ran back to the room, well fast walked but it probably looked like I was running. When I got there I laid the folded blanket on her lap, and looked around for a place to sit. I saw the couch, crossed the room, and sat.

As I sat there, I started to feel like I needed her right here, beside me, so I knew she was safe. So after a few moments of silnce I told her, "Why don't you come over here? More comfortable than that chair. Warmer, too, closer to the radiator." I just needed a way to get her over here.

"Im fine." She was always making things difficult for me.

"hard to talk to you over there, across the room."I move over even further down the couch, even though there ws more than enough room for her petite form where I sat before, but I didn't want her to be uncomfortable if she didnt want to sit close to me. I placed my arm around the back of the couch to show her that I was trying to be friendly, and I even tried for a smile but I couldn't manage it without her coming over to sit here with me. I heard her heartbeat pick up a little bit when I tried though…

She looked like she was having a battle with herself about whether she should come over here or not. I guess it was over when she stayed in her chair, though.

"You don't get to do this," She says suddenly.

"Do what?" I asked innocently, but I still dropped my gaze a bit. She knew I was up to something. "I'm sorry. That's what im trying to say, Chloe. That I'm sorry." I didn't think it would be this easy to tell her that I was sorry for being an ass, but it was very easy. If it had of been anyone else, I doubt that I would have been able to even form the words, let alone say them out loud.

"For what?" Wha…?

"Making you mad," I say as I look up at her confused.

Apparently I had said the wrong thing, because she didn't even bother answering me, just stood and started walking towards the door. I got up and practically leaped for the door before she could leave. She made it that far, though, before I could get a hold of her. I took her by the elbow. She didn't turn around, but she stopped.

"When I got mad at you for leaving, it wasn't because I thought you were stupid or didn't think you'd be careful." How was I supposed to tell her what the hell I was mad at her about then without letting her know my feelings and making her run?

"You were just worried about me." Thank Christ!

I sighed in relife that she could answer that for herself instead of me having to completely blow my cover. "Yeah."

She turned around abruptly. "Because you think im worth it."

I put my fingers under her chin and looked into those beautiful blue eyes that I loved as I said, "I absolutely think you're worth it."

"But you don't think you are." Umm…

I opened my mouth with a retort, but closed it again after thinking about it for a second. It would just piss her off again.

"That's what this is about, Derek." I loved my name on her lips. "You wont let us worry about you because you don't think you're worth it. But I do. I absolutely do."

She lifted on her toes and put her hands around my neck and pulled me down. When our lips met, that spark…it was everyting that I had hoped for when I got this. She was my everything. She was going to be my everything.

I put my hands around her waist, pulling her closer to me-

When Simons footsteps feel in the hallway we jumped apart.

I was beyond pissed at my foster brother. "And he says _I _have lousy timing," I grumbled to more myself than Chloe, but I saw a small smile spread across her lips as I said it. I called to my soon to be dead brother, "Whats up?"

"Andrew says he needs to go the bathroom," Simon said, walking into the room. "Im all for saying too bad, but…"

"Fine. I'll handle it," I said. "Chloe? Wanna come-" But she cut me off.

"I need to talk to Simon."

I gave her a look. I wasn't jealous because I knew she didn't have feelings for him, but I was a little hurt that she didn't take the chance to come with me.

"Its important," She said. "Grab Tori, though. She can help with Andrew."

I nod then leave her and Simon to talk.

**Soooo, how was it? About half way through my hyperness wore off and I started getting tired, so if the second half sucks, let me know and I will trya nd re-write it for you ^_^ **

**I only have four more chapters to write before im completely caught up with this! XDD YAY! But I would love for some more ideas! I love writing this, because it gives me an opportunity to play with the characters a little so I can have better work in my other DP story 'Darkest Powers Returns'. If you guys havnt read it yet, could you? I would love some feedback on that one from the readers of this one X) You guys are great. **

**Thank you for reading and putting up with my hyperness with this one.**

**Love ~RenesmeeRedbird~ **


	19. Chapter 28 TA Dereks PoV

**OMG! Okay, so before everyone starts yelling at me, I know! I feel terrible for not being able to continue with these for, what was it? 6 months? :O Im so so so sorry! I got my computer and stuff taken away cause I was being stupid (Im pretty good at that XD) and I just now got it back…sooo, if anyone is still looking and watching for my stories heres a new chapter!**

**This is the requested chapter, or one of them, by ****mayalewis16****...Its Chapter 27 and a half of The Awakening in Dereks Point of view…**

**Again, im really sorry! I hope you guys enjoy…**

For a few hours, I could hear Chloe and Simon drawings and writing at the front of the bus as Tori and I stared out opposite windows from one another, only speaking if she felt like trying to make conversation. When I hear a small yawn from who could only be Chloe, I turn from my oppionted window and look towards the her seat as Simon tells her, "Take a nap. We still have five hours to go. We'll have lots of time to work on this after we get to Andrews."

"Will we be staying with him?" She asks tiredly, and I turn back towards the world outside, noticing that things looked eerily familiar I had forgotten that we would need to travel through here...

I'm already walking through the isle between the rows of bus seats before my conscious mind is fully aware of it, and am standing over Chloe and Simon, who is about to ask her something, within seconds. But he must have seen my shadow cast on her face, because without even looking in my derection, he says, "Yes, Derek?"

I lean closer to them so my voice doesn't project, and grab the back of their seats as the bus bounces and sways beneath me, and say, "We're coming up to Syracuse soon."

"Okay," Is all he says.

"I need somthin' to eat. I'm Starving." Which isn't an outright lie. I am starving, but that isn't the only reason why I had to remind him about this place.

"Sure. I figured we'd jump off and grab dinner." Is he really forgetting why we had never lived here as kids? Why dad had never stopped when we passed through?

"I cant. Not here." He looks at me then, confusion clear on his face, then understanding registers in his eyes, but then Chloe looks up at me as well. "Syracuse?"

"I don't think there going to be hanging around at the bus station," He says, sarcasm laced in his tone.

"Its something wrong?" Little Chloe asks from beside him, still very confused as to what we were talking about.

"Nah," Simon says as he continues to look at me. "I'll grab some food, okay?"

I hesitate at the look in his eyes and at the thought of him getting off the bus smelling as he did now, with them anywhere within the proximity of the place.

But instead of protesting, I just nod and walk back to my seat beside Tori, feeling small blue eyes on me the entire way.

I sit, staring off into oblivion for even I'm not sure how long, that I didn't notice that we had stopped in Syracuse until someone said, "Everything okay?" I turn sharply, almost dazing myself with the speed, and look at Chloe, standing in the isle holding the food that my stomach was craving. I nod an take the food while mumbling a thank you.

I hear more than feel the seat dip ever-so-slightly as she slides in beside me, and asks, "Did you used to live here?"

My head is moving as I look towards the window again, looking at her petit reflection, and in it, seeing puzzlement, so I decide to elaborate. "We lived just about every place else in the state except here. We cant. There are…others here."

"Others?"

I lower my voice so that only she can hear me, even though the nearest person to us is about four seats ahead, as I say, "Werewolfs."

"In Syracuse?" She sounds surprised.

"Near it. A Pack."

"Oh." She thinks for a moment before continuing. "And that's a problem? If they smelled you?"

"Yeah." And since I knew she had little knowledge on anything supernatural, especially werewolf related, I add, "We're territorial."

"Oh."

"Yeah." Now I'm not looking at her reflection, but past it and the trees that cover the view from my window, remembering a time when I had lived in a territory, and was very unwanted. "When I was a kid-When I lived in the place where you were locked up, the others were like that. Territorial."

She slides back into the seat, staring into my reflection, as she asks, "So the other werewo- subjects?" She quickly changes the wording as an old lady approaches.

"Yeah." I turn to see her reaction face-to-face. "They had this pack., I guess you'd call it, and they'd claim stuff, like the sandbox, as their territory, and if I-" I could hear Simon at the front of the bus wondering outloud where Chloe had gone, and I have to say, I was a little mad about the the idea of her leaving, even though I wasn't entirely sure why, but I knew she would prefer to sit with him opposed to me. "Simons coming. He's looking for you. Better go."

"You go," She said sweetly. "Sit with him the rest of the way." Was she willing to sit back here with Tori so I could sit with him, or was she just tired of him? I decided against even the idea of letting her sit back here, still not trusting Tori completely.

"Nah, I;m good."

"Really. I-"

"Chloe?" I turn to look at her, meeting her soft blue eyes, speaking softer then I though possible for me. "Go. Okay?"

She nods, somewhat reluctantly, and walks back to the front.

I was still in the back, Tori was half asleep and already snoring, when I felt the first spasm quake up my back.

_No_, I thought, _not now_. And to answer me, one shot through my left arm. Crap.

The bus was supposed to stop in about five minutes, and then I should be able to jump off and Change in the woods. But what about the others? Toir wouldn't care, but I had to tell Chloe and Simon that I was Changing. So when the bus stops, I jump up, almost literally, and walk quickly to the front, just then realizing that the two were both fast asleep.

But instead of waking Simon and leaving Chloe to sleep, I gently shake her shoulder until she stirs and looks up at me sleepily.

She opens her mouth to say something, but stops, her blue eyes widening slightly. She then shoots up, like I had a minute ago, now wide awake.

"You're-"

"Yeah." I whisper, not wanting to wake Simon as well. "Were outside Albany. Truck stop. I gotta get off." She reaches for for Simon, to wake him as well I guess, but before she can I say, "I just wanted to tell you, in case I don't get back on. I'll be fine. I'll meet you at Andrews. " My hand was still on her shoulder, so I jumped when she scooped up her stuff, even though I was still looking at her.

"I'm coming with you."

My stomach did a small, but noticeable, flop, and my face started to heat up, so I turn my face to the front and nod, mumbling, "Yeah. Okay."

"You go ahead," She says quietly. "I'll talk to-" She looks at Simon, and then hurries to the back of the bus to tell Tori, knowing what I was thinking before me vocalizing it, that if Simon woke up, he would insist on coming with us. I get off the bus and stand by the by the front, and wait until the petite ex-blond girl to come bounding off.

When we got to the woods beside the truck stop, I tell her, "I need to get in as deep as I can. Follow my path. It's muddy."

As we walk, Chloe doesn't say anything, and when a dog barks and I pause, she just pauses and walks behind me.

I need to make sure that she understands what she needs to do if I do make it through the transformation. I have never seen a real werewolf in wolf form but heard from dad that they can get aggressive.

"If I finish this," I start. "If I seem even close to finishing, you need to take off." I waited for a minute for her response, and when there wasn't one, "Chloe?"

"You arnt going to turn into some bloodthirsty monster, Derek. It'll still be you, just as a wolf."

"And you know that based on how much experience with werewolfs?" I ask her, making sure my voice is thoroughly laced with sarcasm.

"Okay, but-."

"You could be right. Dad said it would be like that-still me in wolf form-but after what those guys did? Playing with our genes? I have no idea what will happen, So you're getting out of here when the time comes or you arent sticking around at all."

"Okay."

I look back at her. "I mean it, Chloe."

"So do I. You're right. We don't know what will happen, and we cant take chances. As soon as you sprout fangs and a tail, I'll run screaming for the truck stop." I sigh internally.

"You can skip the screaming part."

"We'll see."

We continue walking until the lights form the truck stop could barely penetrate the forest through the thick trees. Chloe slowed slightly, and I snuck a look back, seeing her face turned upward toward the cloud covered moon.

Scratching my right bicep through the shirt. I slow and tell Chloe, "There's a log here if you want to sit and wait. I'll get a little deeper in-im sure its not the prettiest sight." I didn't want her to go through the retching and crys again.

"I've seen it before."

"If it goes further, it'll be worse."

"I'm fine." She is a determined 'lil necro, I'll give her that.

As we enter a small clearing from the trees, I pull my sweatshirt off as my back spasms again.

"Om second thought, maybe I cant watch. Unless you brought a change of clothes. You really should get undressed this time." Why did her saying that cause another flush to cross my cheeks?

"Right. Hold on." And I push though the bush and pull everything but my boxers off, and reappear in the clearing with Chloe's back to me. I suppress a laugh.

"I'm decent. Got my shorts on. Nothing you havent seen." She doesn't turn to look at me right away, and when she does, im already on my hands and knees, feeling the muscle spasms coming faster.

I hear a rustle of leaves as she turns and breaths deeply a few times. "Sit there," I tell her as I point to my sweatshirt layed out on the ground a few yards from where I kneel.

"Thanks," She says sweetly as she sits.

"If it gets bad, go. I'll understand."

"I wont." She promised.

Feeling the spasms start at my lower back, I turn my face back to the ground, breathing in and out deeply, and wincing when the spasm reaches my shoulders, then stretch, breathing even deeper, trying to suppress the next.

"That's a good idea. Stretch and work it out-"She stops. "Okay. I'll shut up now. You don't need a couch."

I laughed at that. "Go ahead. Talk."

"If theres anything I can do-I know there probably isn't but…"

"Just be here," I tell her honestly. Just her presence here seems to lessen the pain.

"That much I can manage. And we might not even have to worry about it. It seems to be passing. False start maybe. We should give it a few more minutes, then-" But I cut off her soft words with a strangled cry as my back arches. I manage two short breaths before the next one hits. My arms and legs go stiff, my back arches higher, head drops, skin ripples, and my back goes even higher. A whimper releases itself from my throat.

I fling my head up with the next rush, and my eyes briefly meet Chloes wide blue ones.

Fingers digging into the marshy earth, the tendons in my hands start to shift, my wrists thickening as I let out another cry, biting the end off the keep from attracting attention. Then I feel it. The small, soft, hand pressing into mine. My muscles continue to shift and bulge. Hair starts to grow, pressing against the hand holding mine, then retracting back. The hand rubs the top of my slightly deformed one, and the body it belongs to moves nearer, while the sooting voice whispers to me that I was doing fine.

My back arches, but I gasp for a breath instead of crying out because I can hear footsteps following the path we had taken from the bus here.

"Are you kids in there?" The bus driver calls. "Someone saw you kids head in here. You've got one minute to come out or the bus leaves."

"Go," I tell her, though im not sure she could understand me very well due to my gruntled voice.

"No."

"You should-" She meets my eyes.

"Im not going. Now, Shhhh."

"Ten seconds!" The driver yells to the trees. "I'm not holding up the bus so you kids can screw around in the forest!" Always seems like we are when we sneak off somewhere dark and dirty.

"If he comes closer, you can go in there," Chloe tells me. "I'll stop him."

"He wont," I assure her, and after a few seconds we heard him turn and tromp back through the forest towards the parking lot, grumbling about "God-damned kids today…". Then the bus pull away a few minutes later.

"That's okay. I have money. We'll catch-" She started, but my muscles are back to rippling and contracting, even my stomach was transforming, causing me to, yet again, spew the food Chloe had brought me earlier into the bushes ahead of me. As my insides continue to contract, my stomach was left completely empty, and left the air smelling putrid.

Even so, my stomach would not let up on the retching as the hair on my body grew and retracted, leaving only dry heaves to come and cause my throat to burn.

Then I hear movement beside me, and almost jump when I felt that small hand that had been pressed against mine, start to rub the slick skin between my shoulder blades, while Chloe repeated her comforting wprds.

As she continued to talk and rub my back, the hair had started to grow longer instead of retract beneath my skin, and my stomach finally began to settle back down, leaving me only to shiver from the sheer amount of energy the semi-transformation had sucked from me.

Head lowered until it was almost to the ground, I hear Chloe as she rubs my shoulders soothingly. "Its okay. Your doin' great. Your almost there."

"No," I try to say, but it comes out as more of a animalistic sound then a word, but she must have understood if she responded.

"That's fine. You will or you wont. You cant rush it." I just nod, because I drought I can talk now, and keep my head down and face away from her, not wanting her to see me in this half-human, half-wolf state, sure it would send her screaming back to the truck stop as she had said earlier, and I needed her here. Her presence comforted me, and her voice helped even more.

Chloe continued to rub my shoulders reassuringly as she repeated her soft words, then stopped abruptly. "Do you want me to stop? Move away and give you more room?" But I just shake my head as a try to catch my breath, and she continues her rubbing.

When I caught my breath a bit better I notice that my skin had stopped moving with the muscles as they had stopped twitching and rippling.

Chloe seemed to find my hair interesting because she was now running her small hands through it, and if I could have made a sound, it would have been something like a pur and sigh.

"It seems to have stopped again," She says quietly. I only nod. "That's probably it then. For now this is as far as-"But again her words were halted as my muscles moved, getting ready for the transformation back.

My back shoots back into the air as my bones crack and pop. Then, as another round of spasms hit me, I left my head and cry out, only this out as a strange howl.

I whip my head from side to side, finally letting her get a glimps of my face, and when I catch her eye I cant see any trace of terror or fear in them, only concern, as she keeps rubbing my back. _You're lucky to have her. _The wolf tells me. It had been a while since he had made an appearance, bit I couldn't agree with him more. Even if she was just my friend and nothing more, I was still the luckiest guy ever to have even that.

After what seemed like hours but couldn't have been more than a few minutes my muscles stopped and I could feel that I was almost finished. I was so close I could already feel the wet ground beneath my paws. Then my back shot up once more, and I knew that I wouldn't finish it this time. The fur that had grown all over my body began to retract, and once beneath my skin, stayed there. My stomach flipped and convulsed, causing whatever had stayed in my stomach up and left to dangle from my mouth. I shook it off and turned my face to the trees again.

As I coughed my arms and leggs became to week to hold me up anymore, and slid out from under me, leaving me on my stomach trying to catch my breath, almost back to my human self.

I let out one long sigh, shuddering as my muscles began to loosen, and rolled onto my side, closer to Chloe with my hand covering my face as it finished the Change back. I could hear her teeth chattering evern thought she tried to stop, and grabbed her ankle lightly where her sock had slid down. "Your freezing," I say sadly.

"A little." She says simply.

I place a hand on her knee and pull her closer, hoping th keep the chill from spreading through her. After a minute she had stopped shivering and I wrapped my hand back around her ankle. "How're you doing?" I ask her, knowing she'll understand me because my voice was changing, still raspy, but, hopefully, understandable.

She laughed slightly before, "I should be asking you that. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. That must be what'll happen the first few times. A partial change, then back to normal."

"Practice runs." "I guess so," I say as I move my hand so I can see her face. "You didn't answer my question. Are you alright?"

"I didn't do anything."

"Yeah. You did." I tell her softly. "You did a lot." And as our eyes met the olf gave a low whistle in the back of my head, and my heart did a small flip, but then she turned away and the moment was gone.

"Yeah. We gotta go." I say, starting to get to my feet.

"Not yet. Lie down. Rest." She tells me calmly.

"I'm-" I start, but as I sit up, my vision goes blurry and I feel myself sway slightly. "-Not fine. Okay, just give me a sec."

As I lay back down I'm struck with the exhaustion, and have to fight to keep my eyes open.

"Close your eyes," Chloe tells me.

"Just for a minute."

"Mmm-hmmm."

But before she can say anything else, my world turns to black as my body gives into the exhastion, and I am cast into a dream. A dream that inclused a forest, a small blond girl, and a hummed song that I cant place.

**Okay….sooo I know im a bit rusty at this, but please tell me that I didn't do as bad as I think I did…**

**But anyways, I wanted to appologize again for the HUGE delay in my posts…and as always, please review and leave me info as to what you would like me to write. More ideas are always welcome!**

**~WindStorm96~ **


	20. Chapter 29 TA Dereks PoV

**Hey everyone! I know this is probably a bit late but I have a ligitament reason this time! I swear! You see, I was volunteering at my moms work and left my laptop in the living room to charge for the day, and when I got home later that night, I grabbed it, and there was a pool of water around it…sooo, to say the least, it took me a while to get it back working, and even now I have to use an external ye board because mine still doesn't want to work properly. So, im sorry, and if you guys are mad, I completely understand, because im mad at my siblings and pets, because no one has fessed up to done it. **

**Okay, so this chapter is a continuation from the last one, Requested by **_**Clover10164**_**. I know I have a lot of requests to get caught up on, and I SWEAR im working as fast as I can on them (Im really hoping to have the next one up tomorrow or the next day, depending on how busy I am) The one after this is going to be the last one that **_**Cassie967 **_**, Chapter 49 of the Reckoning in Dereks PoV, so im working my way through.**

**So, again I would just like to say sorry. Hope you guys injoy the chapter!**

**Wait! I always forget to put this in, but DISCLAIMER! I own nothing, not the characters (Kelly Armstrong)-as much as I want to- or the chapter choice (My loyal readers) **

My dream was very bizarre. My curled up on my side, head in a small blond girls lap- and that was all I could tell about her, her face was obscured from my sight- as she slowly rubbed my back and played with my hair, and when I shivered she covered me with a blanket made of the softest cotton ever that seemed to materialize from the air beside us.

After a while she started to sing a strange little song, something to do with "daydream belivers"…it sounded vagley fimiliar, along with the girls voice, but I couldn't place either of them, no matter how long and hard I focused on her face.

I eventually fell asleep laying on her.

I woke up in the middle of a forest, covered in clothes that had a thin layer of mud and grim on them. I also noticed that I was wearing only a small pair of boxers. I looked around, curious about my new surrondings, from the beautifuly lit meadow that I had fallen asleep in, thenm realized that I had dreampt that.

I also realized that Chloe was not within my sight. I quickly sat upright and looked around again, franticly this time. I spotted her only a few feet from my, stairing off into the forest, seemingly not seeing me.

I pull my pants on, and walk over to her carefully, as to not scare her. When she still doesn't look up at me, I crouch down in front of her, seeing her look right through me. Huh? I wave my hand in front of her face, which I now realize looks paler than normal, and she still doesn't move, doesn't even blink.

So after a few minutes of waving at her, I decide to sit down and shake her shoulders gently, finally figuring that she had fallen asleep with her eyes open.

When I felt her start to stir, I crouched back beside her and toug\ched her shoulder again. "Chloe?" She blinks and looks up at me tiredly.

"S-sorry. I drifted off."

"With your eyes open? Sitting up? I've been trying to snap you out of it for a while." I told her.

"Oh?" Was all she said as she looked around, then blinked hard and yawned. "Long night."

"you've been sitting here awake all night?" I ask as I lower myself so im sittin beside her again, wondering why she would have done that. "Because of what happened with me? I know that couldn't have been easy to watch-"

"That's not why," She tell's me.

I could tell that she didn't want to talk about it, but I needed to understand why she had done that, if not out of fear of what would happen if she closed her eyes. So as I kept pushing her to tell me, she finally told me about the man and the girl on a chain, how the man had killed the girl, and how she started to go after him with her pocket knife, but then the horror started again.

"It wasn't real," She says as she finishes telling me. "Well, it was-once. But I was just seeing some kind of ghostly replay."

"And you watched it all night?" I asked her, slightly astonished, but more horrified.

"No, its-" she waved her hand over her shoulder-"back there. I didn't look."

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"You were tired. I didn't want to bother you."

"Bother me? That is the stupidest-" I stopped, correcting myself before I started a fight with her. "Wrong word. Stubborn, not stupid…and yelling at you right now isn't helping, is it?"

Not really." She says simply.

"Nect time, wake me up. I don't expect you to tiugh out something like that, and im not impressed that you did," I tell her sternly, hoping that she would actually wake me next time, if there is one, it happened. I didn't want her to have to deal with that type of stuff just because she didn't want top bother me, especially something like this. It made me feel like a huge ass.

"yes, sir."

"And next time you don't tell me, I _will _tell at you."

"Yes, sir." I sigh quietly.

"Im not a drill sargent, Chloe. I don't _like _getting on your case all the time."

"I don't mean to…" I continued after she didn't respond, stopping to sigh again, and shake my haed, getting to my feet. "GIve me a minute to get dressed, and we'll head into the truck stop, warm up, and get some breakfast."

I grab my clothes and walk into the covering of trees, thinking about Chloe and the weird stuff she has been seeing of late, while still talking. "The main buss station is in the city. I'm hoping we'll have enough for cabe fare. When we get inside, we'll call and the bus rates and schedual, so we'll know how much money we have left over."

"I'v got-" She says as I hear her pu;;ing some paper from her pocket-"eighty. I left the rest in my backpack. I don't like carrying it all around."

"Most of mine id in my backpack too, which I forgot on the bus," I curse as I finish.

"You were in no shape to be remembering anything last night. I should have thought to grab mine." She says softly.

"But _you _were worried about _me_. Never mind, we'll have enough. I'v got about a hundred…" I say as I check my pants pockets, then my sweater, not finding the twenties anywhere. I swear. "Itmust have fallen out. Where did you get my jeans from?"

"Right where you left them, folded by the tree. I checked the pockets first. There was just an energy bar wrapper." Fuck.

"I know I had-" then I stop as I realize why I couldn't find it. FML! **(Sorry, I had to add that there XD)** "No, I moved it to my je\acket, which I left on the bus."

"Eighty dollars should cover the bus to New York and breafast. We'll walk, then catch a city bus to the station."

I walk from the trees and towards her, still sitting on the ground looking up at me as I mutter,"Stupid, stupid."

"Like I said, you had other thingd on your mind. We both did. And neither of us is used tp playing fugative yet. We'll learn. For now, lets get inside. Im freezing." her rationalizing was sound, but it didn't make me feel any better about my stupidity last night,. How could I have forgotten my bag and my jacket? I must really be losing my mind. Butinstead of arguing with her, I decided that I would just get her inside and out of the cold. Itseemed like the only thing that I could do for her.

**So, theres the ending of Dereks PoV for this round XD just btw that was chapter 29, if you guys didn't read the title (what am I saying? Of course you did!) **

**So, as always, let me know what you thought (PLEASE) and if anyone has a request, let me know!**

**I should have the next hapter for my other DP story up in the next few days as well. If you guys havent read that one yet, would you mind taking a look at it? Its 'Darkest Powers Returns'. **

**Love y'all!**

**~WindStorm96~~**


	21. NOTE

Hello. I have gotten A LOT of messeages in the last week or so from _readingiswatido_.

I just want to say HOW ABSOLUTLY POSSITVELY SORRY I AM FOR NOT UPDATING IN SOOOOOOOOOOOOO LONG! Next thing is that I have had mulitple offers on taking over my story. I would like my readers opinion on this matter, becasue I should be able to start updating again soon, at least that is what I am hoping for. I still do not have a laptop, but I can use the computers that I have somewhat access to throughout my day (be it at school or the computers that friends have) for small time periods. I am hoping to continue all of my stories, minus Immortality in its Finest becasue that is just a PoS xD I will be posting this to every story on here.

Again, I want to say thank you to _CandySlushLover_ and _readingiswatido_ for the continued notice and support. So, please let me know on where you stand. I would still like to continue writing my own stories, but if you, as my readers, would rather they be taken by another and continued then I would be fine with it, after all, I write for my fans.

Thank you **everyone** for the love and support, and again, I am utterly and completely sorry for my lack of updates in the past two years or so. I can not apologize enough for it.

Love always;

WindStorm96 xoxoxoxox


	22. Chapter 30 TR D PoV

**Hey guys! I know that its super late, or really really early depending on how you look at it, but I thought that since I have been on the computer basically aaaalllllll day catching up on homework and getting ready for my history presentation that I have to present on Monday second period at school, I would take a bit of time and try to update on as many stories as I can before I decide to pass out. So, this is the first time I have re-wrote in another characters point of view for a long time, so be gental with me when and if you comment please. Give me all the feedback you can muster, but please be nice? I'll give you all a Derek hug if you're nice ;) **

**This one was requested by **_Imaginativemeagan_

**Chapter 30 of The Reckoning, Derek's PoV**

I could hear Chloe faintly as she spoke with Andrew about his computer, then again while her and Tori conversed about something they had found on the damned thing, but I wasn't really paying attention to that, I was more concentrated on the books that were at my disposal right now, and the shortening amount of time that I had them for. I wanted to leave so bad, I had a horrible feeling about staying here, the wolf inside telling me to run with my group and never look back, but we had to be smart about this, because if we weren't, we'd just get caught again and thrown back into those damn cells and be prodded. Well, all of the others would be thrown back in there. I would have an even better treat waiting for me. A bullet to the brain. Even though I have thought of all the different ways to end my life and how many times I have thought about all the reasons why I deserved to die, I couldn't muster the same feelings now. It may have been that I had people to protect now, or that the thought of leaving Chloe brought the wolf and myself to near tears from the pain that it caused, but I just couldn't think of leaving our group of raytaged of misfits.

Now, when I heard the door open behind me, I was skimming through a book that I think I had already read when I was younger, looking out the window infront of me moreso than the pages themselves.

"Found you," Chloe says softly, a small sigh attached to the end of the words.

I turn around slowly, a small smile on my lips that I can't help but have there. She is too cute right now, her cheeks a soft pink, her breathing slightly heavy from running around I would presume from her 'Found you'. Why was she looking for me though?

"I-Is Simon around?" Ah, that's what she wanted. Guess they were once again on speaking terms. Good for them, even if they don't amount to anything more than friends, they both deserved at least that much.

I turn back around, and look at the shelf I had taken the book from, the last one that I have to look though, I think ."He's upstairs. He's really pissed about Andrew so that's probably the safest place for him until we're ready to go, or he'll say something we don't want said. You need him?"

"Actually, m-maybe I should show you first."

I look over my shoulder at her, my lips turning downwards into a small frown. She guesses she should show me first? She didn't have the thought of it before hand? No, she probably had had it, was just thinking that Simon would want to know whatever information she had too.

"We found something."

"Oh," I nod, putting the book down softly, my brain switching off of my previous thoughts of Simon and Chloe, then follows her out to wherever Tori is placed infront of the laptop in the house.

As we walk in, Tori swivels around in her spinny chair to greet us. "There are more. He sent one every couple of weeks. The last one was only a few days ago."

"Good. Would you mind keeping an eye on Andrew?" Chloe asks Tori quietly. The short haired girl nods once before taking off out of the room.

I walk toward the seat infront of the computer that Tori had left open until Chloe grabs my sleeve softly. "Wait." It looked like she wanted to say something, something important, but she couldn't get it out. She shakes her head slightly, looking away, "Nevemind."

I slowly read over the words, appearing to be emails sent between Andrew and my dad, a collection of them from over the past few months it seems. When I was done, I don't think I moved my eyes from the screen. Actually, I don't think I even breathed for a few moments. After a few minutes, I pull the laptop closer to myself on the desk and read it again, more carefully, to try and pick out any inconstancies within either of their messages. I decided that I found enough information through these, pushing back form the table and exhales rather loudly.

"He's alive. Your dad's alive." Chloe sounded happy for me, and for Simon I guess, since Kit really is his biological father. Me, I'm just happy he's safe..ish.

I look up at her from the chair, and before I know what's going on, even with my reflexes, she has her small arms wrapped around my neck in a hug. I'm stunned, but I close my eyes softly and enjoy the feeling of her arms around me, but all too soon she pulls away, her face beginning to turn a soft pink.

"I-I'm sorry. I'm just- I'm happy for you." God, she is just too cute with her rosy cheeks.

"I know," I say as I reach out, slowly pulling her towards me, my hand wrapped up in the hem of her shirt as we look at each other. I finally can see all the pixels that seem to make up her beautiful ocean blue eyes. I thought I heard a beating, but I was to focused on memorizing her face even better to really pay attenetion to it.

"There's more," she says softly. "More emails, Tori said." Right, she did say that.

I nod softly, turning back around to the computer, leaving enough room for her to join me to look at them. She stays to the side of the chair, most likely not wanting to get in the way of the screen, inching her way closer slowly to get a closer look. I pull her infront of me, so I know that she can see it properly, but she stumbles slightly, landing in my lap. The heat that must be her face is present even from behind her. When she tries the get up, I pull her back down so that she is on my knee, my one arm around her waist to hold her there tentatively. If she was to say that this wasn't okay, then I would have moved my arm in a millisecond. But she didn't say or do anything, but I could feel her pulse where my arm touched her through her shirt. Her heart was pounding, just as mine was.

The way that she had been looking at me earlier when she found me in the library, I thought it had looked something like how she looked at Simon with at the beginning, but dismissed it quickly, not really letting it take any realative thought pattern, but now, like this, I think I may have been right. Our heart pounded as one, my cheeks a very soft red tinted color. My boy brain was surprisingly behaving for once, but I shouldn't count him out to early I guess.

But, back to what we were supposed to be doing, I read the emails that I had previously read over again.

_Its Kit. Got myself in some trouble. Do you know where the boys are?_

Andrew had answered.

_No, I don't. What kind of trouble? How can I help?_

Dads reply was longer than the previous ones.

_Nasts caught up with me. Saw an article on D. Tracked me down before I could run. Went with them to distract them from the boys. Kept me a few months until I finally gave them what they wanted. The boys are long gone. Thought EG, but no sign at the lab. Maybe Nasts? Child services? No idea. I need help, buddy. Anything you can do. Please._

He had signed a phone number with this one, saying that the email address and the phone number were both temporary, but that he would be in touch again in a few weeks.

Chloe flipped to the next page as I continues to read over her shoulder. More of the same kept coming up- dad begging for any news that Andrew had on Simon and myself, Andrew saying that he was searching for the pair of us, but that his Edison Group contacts said that we weren't in there.

The last one that was received was three days ago from dad, the day that Andrew had told us he was taken and held by the Edison Group. That meant that he had gotten this one after he knew where the two of us were. "There's one more on the list. It must be a reply." I couldn't wait to read this one, see if her really was a friend or foe.

_Still nothing. I might have a lead, though. A guy who works for the Cortezes says there's a rumor they're holding a couple of teenage boys. I'll call you as soon as I have more._

"Cortezes?" Chloe asks softly.

"I Cabal, like the Nasts. Corporations run by sorcerers. Rich and powerful. More Mafia than Wall Street, though."

"So Andrew was lying." Not a question, a statement.

"Not just lying. Trying to send Dad ona wild-goose chase when he knew exactly where we were." He was gonna die.

"This changes things."

I nod slightly, plotting internally how I would kill the bastard.

"We need to get out of here." She couldn't have been more right.

I nod slightly again, but I still didn't move. I was still plotting Andrews slow, painful torturous death in my head.

I only half noticed as Chloe bent towards the desk, wrote something down and passed it to me. I took a second for me to even notice it to take it from her.

"You okay?" She asks me.

"Yeah, just… Andrew. Getting rid of me, I could see. But keeping Dad away… Dad trusted him"

"And now we can't, which sucks, but the main thing is that your dad's alive." She smiles softly, not even realizing it, causing me to slowly smile back at her, quickly gaining speed into a blazing grin that hurt my cheeks as I thought of dad being alive, of him meeting Chloe, of Chloe. She threw her arms around my neck again. She started to pull away, again, but I grab her elbows and pull them back around me before putting my arms around her, hugging her properly for the first time.

Then I hear footsteps, causing me to jump up, the chair swiveling quickly enough to make Chleo nearly fall face first out of it, which I felt badly for. Chloe quickly climbs off my lap, and before I can pull her back, Simons in the doorway, breathing heavily from running down the stairs to the far side of the house.

"Tori said that you wanted to see me? Something about Dad."

Chloe moved, allowing me to show Simon the emails that were passed between our father and the man that was in the house with us right now. I noticed when Chloe stepped out, probably to watch for Andrew, but most likely leaving us alone to vent over Andrew and his assholyness.

I walk to the door and call her name softly, motioning for her to come back intoth eroom, Simon now at the computer, control panel open.

"There's no internet connection, if that's what you're looking for. No phone either." Chloe says to us carefully.

"Andrew has a cell," Simon tells her, smiling slightly.

"Too risky. There has to be a pay phone at the service station. We'll call on our way out, set up a place to meet him."

Simons eyes light up light up like a kid who just opened up the present he had been wanting for Christmas. They soon clouded over with anger and betrayal over Andrew.

"So we're going now, right?" Chloe asks.

"Yeah," I say. "We're going."

**Ahhhhhh! That felt so awesome! Well, apart from my back now being stiff from being hunched over the key board for a consecutive 4 hours now. Damn you homework! Anyways, as usual, please let me know how I did and if you liked it. Oh, and I can't exactually find my list of requests, so if you could please request some more? Thank you!**

**Love you all my fabulous readers!**

**WindStor96~~~**


End file.
